Sea por destino o por elección
by Alguita100
Summary: El dolor es una enfermedad que es conocida por todos, pero solo a unos cuantos afortunados el tiempo les concede la cura...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola. **_

_**Después de haberme enamorado de la historia de Terry y Candy decidí a mi manera darle el final que yo hubiera deseado. Este es mi primer intento como escritora, así que por favor perdonen todos mis errores (que espero sean pocos aunque siendo honesta lo dudo). Obviamente no poseo a ninguno de los personajes, estos son propiedad de a Kyōko Mizuki, y Yumiko Igarashi, solo me tome la libertad de jugar un poco con ellos.**_

.

.

**Sea por destino o por elección.**

.

**Capítulo 1. El dolor es conocido por todos.**

**Londres Inglaterra. Febrero 1915.**

Sentado en su despacho leyendo un reporte que recién había recibido desde América el Duque de Grandchester sentía un profundo pesar al leer la noticia de lo ocurrido a su hijo Terrence después del accidente en el que se vio involucrada la actriz Susana Marlow, por lo que sus investigadores describían él podía deducir que su hijo se había topado con una encrucijada que lo obligaba a dejar a la mujer que amaba para cumplir con lo que él consideraba su "deber". Con inmenso dolor imagino a su hijo padeciendo lo que él mismo había sufrido.

El duque se levanto y arrojo los papeles que leía al fuego, mientras en su mente repasaba los últimos años de su vida, recordando el dolor de la separación, la angustia del no saber si al menos "ella" si había logrado ser feliz, pues era un hecho que él no lo había sido. Meditando llego a la misma conclusión de siempre, la última vez que había sido feliz fue hace más de 15 años cuando tuvieron que separarse. Ilusamente creyó que al traer a Terrence con él podría aferrarse a esa felicidad, había sido una apuesta que había perdido, de hecho la sola presencia de su hijo era un recordatorio constante de lo mucho que aun la amaba, pues cada vez que lo veía la veía a ella, y el sentimiento que le llegaba era el de un profundo dolor por haberla perdido, un dolor que al pasar los años se mantuvo constante, que no decayó ni un ápice, un dolor con el que tuvo que aprender a vivir o mejor dicho a sobrevivir, porque la vida se le había ido con ella.

– Eleonor – exhalo – Si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte.

Arrojando su copa al fuego decidió que no permitiría que su hijo fuera tan infeliz como él mismo había sido y seguía siendo. Él sabía que tenía una deuda con Terrence y con Eleonor pues al separarlos no tan solo la hizo infeliz a ella, sino que también había arruinado la infancia de su hijo, al obligarlo a vivir en un lugar donde era despreciado por su madrastra y sus hermanastros, no fue capaz de dar a su hijo amor, ni un hogar, pues un hombre roto y débil como él no es capaz aun queriendo de dar estas cosas, lo único que había dado a su hijo fueron cosas materiales e indiferencia ante su alocado y desenfrenado comportamiento en el colegio.

Recordó a la perfección la última ocasión en la que su hijo se había acercado a él solicitando ayuda, para salvarla a ella, a esa chica rubia y pecosa de la que estaba enamorado (y aunque ni él mismo pudiera admitirlo empezaba a amar) y él, su padre, una vez más lo había decepcionado, dándole la espalda y restándole importancia por creerlo un capricho más de su hijo, una de sus tantas travesuras para hacerlo enojar y enlodar su apellido.

¡Cuán equivocado había estado!, en el momento que la conoció supo que su hijo era tan importante para ella como lo era ella para él, la manera en que le suplico que lo dejara buscar su felicidad en América, él candor y dolor reflejado en sus ojos le mostró que aunque ella sufría por que él se había ido prefería saberlo feliz siguiendo sus sueños, buscando su lugar en el mundo. Con solo una mirada esa niña le mostró la clase de amor que él no fue capaz de mostrar, un amor que pone al otro por encima de uno mismo, esa clase amor que debió mostrar él al dejar a Terrence con Eleonor, la clase de amor de aquel cuya felicidad es saber a su amado feliz.

En ese momento el duque decidió que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para impedir que su hijo fuera feliz al lado de la mujer que amaba, con esa determinación tomada se levanto para llamar a su secretario para que preparara su partida hacia América, hacia Nueva York, hacia la ciudad de "_ella_".

.

()()()()

.

**New York. Marzo 1915.**

Al salir de casa de su madre Terry se detiene como siempre a caminar en el bosquecillo cercano, al vivir la famosa actriz Eleonor Baker en una majestuosa mansión un poco lejos de la ciudad y con solo unos pocos vecinos el lugar esta como siempre vacío, lo que permite a Terry pensar en su pecosa y maldecir una vez más al destino que como siempre se ha empeñado en hacerlo infeliz, en mostrarle lo que es la felicidad para luego arrebatárselo, Terry exhala una bocanada del humo de su cigarrillo mientras ríe al recordar que Candy odiaba su mal hábito, como lo regañaba cada vez que lo veía fumando en su segunda colina de Pony, como ella nombro a esa colina en el colegio San Pablo.

– Si tanto odias que fume ven aquí a obligarme a tirarlo – dice Terry al cielo en donde ve la cara de su pecosa, a la par que levanta su cigarrillo y da otra fumada, después ríe, lo tira y suspira al pensar que si realmente ella viniera y se lo pidiera sería capaz hasta de tragarse la cajetilla entera de cigarros. Continua caminando un rato más con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, intentando como siempre retrasar el momento en el que tendrá que ir de regreso a la ciudad, de regreso a su tormento que parece no terminar y visitar como cada noche por unos minutos a Susana, mientras se pregunta por millonésima vez como podrá soportar toda la vida esta miserable sensación de agobio y de culpa que se mezcla con el rencor y el odio que no puede evitar cuando la ve, y desea como cada vez que Susana no lo hubiera salvado, pues hace mucho llego a la conclusión de que hubiese preferido morir o quedar él inválido a tener que separarse de Candy y no volverla a ver.

– ¿Qué estarás haciendo pecosa?, ¿Ya pudiste olvidarte de mí?, o mejor aun ¿Ya me odias por ser un maldito cobarde que no pudo correr tras de ti y decirte "_No me dejes_" "_Quédate conmigo_"? – decía Terry mientras manejaba su auto temerariamente de regreso a la ciudad.

.

()()()()

.

Terry exhalo una bocanada de aire mientras se preparaba para dar lo que él consideraba era la mejor actuación de su vida - una que tendría que dar hasta su muerte o la de ella - es decir la de un novio considerado y preocupado. Como cada vez considero dar la vuelta y no volver nunca a esa casa y como siempre termino por tocar a la puerta mientras esperaba a que la sirvienta abriera y lo dejara pasar, una vez dentro se dirigió a la salita de Susana sin esperar a ser anunciado.

– Adelante – dijo Susana.

– Hola Susana – saludó Terry sin acercarse a ella y permaneciendo de pie.

– Ya te dije que prefiero Susy, Terry – sonrió mientras bajaba el libro que había estado leyendo – ¿Como estuvo la visita a tu madre?, la próxima vez me gustaría acompañarte, después de todo soy tu prometida y lo lógico es que conviva un poco con tu madre antes de que nos casemos.

Ante sus palabras Terry se estremeció, no podía evitarlo, cada vez que Susana hablaba de convertirse en su esposa tenía que contenerse a sí mismo para no gritarle _¡No insistas con eso!, ¡No te amo!_, _¿Cómo podría casarme contigo si aun amo a otra y nunca podre dejar de amarla?_, sin embargo solo se giro hacia la ventana y exhalo por décima vez desde que llego a esa casa.

– Lo siento Susana pero sabes que mi relación con mi madre es complicada y no quisiera complicarla más presentándome acompañado.

Susana se molesto con su respuesta, odiaba que Terry quisiera mantenerla lejos de su vida, nunca le pedía que salieran, solo la visitaba en su casa y se quedaba solo unos minutos alegando que debía irse pues al día siguiente tenia función, incluso en días como hoy, el cual ella sabia él no tenía que presentarse en el teatro, solo venia en la noche, preguntaba por su salud, se quedaba unos minutos y se retiraba.

Aprovechando que la salud de su madre se había desmejorado un poco después de su accidente Susana podía hacer en su casa lo que deseaba por lo que llamo a la sirvienta y pidió que le trajera vino para ella y un licor para Terry, desde hace un tiempo Susana había notado que casi siempre Terry llegaba a su casa con un ligero aliento a alcohol, sin importar la hora de su visita siempre parecía que él ya había bebido algo, al principio la extrañaba ese comportamiento en él, pero después descubrió que si le ofrecía una bebida a Terry - obvio que no fuera té o café - él se quedaba un poco más de tiempo, lo que ella considera era lo que necesitaba para poder conquistarlo y hacer que se enamorara de ella y olvidara a Candy, por eso ella se dedicaba a leer los periódicos para buscar temas de los cuales pudiera platicar con él, leía completa la sección de espectáculos y las reseñas de las obras que se presentaban tanto en Broadway como en otros lugares intentando mantener su atención lo más posible, claro, Terry no era un buen conversador pues casi siempre le contestaba con monosílabos, pero lo importante es que pasaban tiempo juntos, o eso es lo que se decía a si misma Susana.

Por su lado a Terry le parecí eterno el tiempo que pasaba con Susana, la verdad es que por más que se esforzaba no podía verla más que como una obligación, una imposición de la cual no podía librarse, la escuchaba hablar pero realmente no ponía atención a aquello que ella le decía, se dedicaba a mirar su copa y contestaba solo cuando era necesario.

– ¿No te parece que tengo razón Terry? – preguntó Susana.

– Eso creo Susana – contesto Terry, la verdad es que no había prestado atención a lo que decía, pero viendo que a ella no le importaba y continuaba hablando, él continúo viendo su bebida.

Después de unos minutos más Terry interrumpió el monólogo de Susana y le dijo que debía retirarse luego de asegurarse que ella estaba sintiéndose bien y que su madre también estaba estable.

En momentos Susana se desesperaba con su actitud indiferente, pero se consolaba así misma diciendo que lo único que él necesitaba era tiempo, paciencia y amor, Susana estaba segura que con el tiempo Terry se daría cuenta de que Candy realmente no lo amaba, pues de haber estado ella en la misma situación ella nunca lo hubiera dejado, es más, pensaba que ella no la hubiera detenido de arrojarse de la azotea del edificio - después de todo lo único que ellos necesitaban para estar juntos sin ningún obstáculo es que yo hubiera muerto- se decía a si misma que no era una mala persona solo que cualquier sacrificio debía hacerse para estar con la persona que amaba, en este caso ella había sacrificado su pierna pero consideraba que era un justo pago por poder estar para siempre al lado de Terry.

– No te preocupes Terry, yo te ayudare a olvidarla, seremos muy felices juntos, ¡Te lo juro, yo haré que me ames! – le dijo a la puerta por la que acababa de salir Terry.

.

()()()()

.

Terry hizo lo que aparentemente se estaba volviendo una costumbre después de ver a Susana, es decir entrar en un bar y tomar unas copas para poder adormecer sus sentidos.

– Lo de siempre Jake – pidió Terry.

Jacob "Jake" el cantinero ya lo conocía y sabía que era mejor no intentar iniciar una platicar con él por lo que al entregarle su bebida se retiró sin decir ni una palabra. No le pareció extraño cuando vio que una linda pelirroja se le acercaba, pues si bien el muchacho era de modales muy bruscos también era muy atractivo y no era la primera chica que intentaba, al verlo solo iniciar una conversación con él, pero Jake sabía que el muchacho seguramente la despediría con una frase cruda y la chica se iría indignada. Por lo que lo sorprendió que tras el primer intercambio de palabras la chica se sentó junto a él.

– Hola Romeo.

– Hola Julieta.

– ¿No sabía que tenías edad suficiente para entrar a este tipo de lugares?

– No sabía que incluso conocieras lugares como este. ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?, ¿Acaso ninguno de tus admiradores quiso llevarte a cenar a un buen lugar?

– De ahí vengo Grandchester, solo necesitaba que tomar un trago después de otra espantosa cita, ¿Por qué todos los hombres son unos cerdos idiotas? – preguntó la pelirroja mientas tomaba un trago de su copa.

– Tal vez tu eres la que solo atrae a tipos idiotas Klasse – contestó a la vez que intentaba recuperar su copa.

– Muy gracioso Grandchester, y tú, ¿No deberías estar cenando con alguna guapa admiradora? o en el peor de los casos son tu novia – dijo mientras terminaba de un trago su bebida y hacía señas para que le trajeran otra.

– Déjalo Klasse, si solo viniste a preguntar tonterías, mejor lárgate.

– Con ese genio que tienes seguramente tú también tuviste un mal día, no es que diga que usualmente eres un tipo con buen carácter – se río de su propia broma – ¿Te paso algo que te puso así de desagradable?, ¿Quieres contarme? –pregunto a la vez que daba otro trago.

– No Klasse, no quiero contarte, ¿Por que cuando bebes te pones así de entrometida?

– Ya sé, seguramente vienes de ver a tu noviecita. ¿Te volvió a insistir en que pongan fecha para la boda?

– Déjalo Klasse, no estoy de humor.

– Tú nunca estas de buen humor Grandchester – mientras tomaba otro trago.

– Estaba de buen humor hasta que llegaste a molestar y a robar mi copa.

– Quien bebe solo no está de buen humor, ahoga su mal humor en alcohol, lo cual no es saludable – dijo la pelirroja, haciendo gestos como si diera cátedra, mientras seguía bebiendo.

– Eres tan molesta Klasse, ¿Por qué no te vas?

– Si el solo verla te pone de mal humor, ¿Cómo te las arreglaras para casarte con ella?

– ¡Suficiente!, ¿Te largas o te largo Klasse?

– Ya me voy. Solo quería platicar un rato con un compañero de tablas y aparentemente de copas después de un mal día pero con tus groserías solo estas logrando que mi día sea peor – dijo Karen poniéndose de pie y apurando su copa.

– ¿Estás sola Klasse? – preguntó Terry notando por primera vez que era muy tarde ya.

– Claro, si tuviera cualquier acompañante no me hubiera acercado a ti, hasta un perro sería mejor compañía que tú, ¿Debería adoptar a un perro?, creo que son más leales que cualquier hombre que conozca – empezó a divagar.

– No deberías entrar sola en un lugar como este – la interrumpió Terry.

– Ya te dije que voy a conseguir un perro, uno grande que me ayude a deshacerme de pretendientes indeseable, ¡Eso es lo que haré! – sonrió triunfante Karen.

– Estas ebria, te acompaño a tu casa – dijo Terry mientras se levantaba.

– Tranquilo Romeo, yo puedo cuidarme sola. Llevo viviendo sola en New York más tiempo que tu – lo empujo para que se sentara de nuevo.

– Dije que te acompaño – volviéndose a poner de pie.

– Dije que puedo cuidarme sólita – mientras intentaba que se sentara de nuevo.

– Karen, basta de estupideces, te llevo a tu casa y punto – dijo mientras la jalaba hacia la puerta.

– Espera a que consiga mi perro y veras como ni tu ni nadie podrá intimidarme – dijo Karen mientras Terry la obligaba a subir a su automóvil.

– ¿Si eres tan infeliz con ella porque no la dejas?

– Basta Karen, no te metas en mis asuntos.

– La vida es demasiado corta para desperdiciarla estando con alguien a quien no amas.

– Dije basta Karen – empezaba a arrepentirse de no haberla dejado en el bar.

– Solo digo que necesitas ser muy idiota y necio para seguir con alguien a quien no amas, porque déjame decirte que es obvio que no la amas.

– Karen si eres tan lista por qué no arreglas primero tu vida y me dejas en paz con la mía.

– Por que tus problemas tienen una solución más simple. Solo tienes que dejarla y buscar a tu enfermera. ¡Simple!

Al oír el nombre de Candy casi se sintió enfermo, en mala hora Karen se había enterado de toda la historia entre Candy, Susana y él, pero la mujer era lista y después de conocer a Candy en Florida y platicar un rato con ella en el teatro antes de la función solo necesito unas simples conjeturas para imaginase todo el trama completo, mismo que no se quedo con la duda y un día en una reunión de la compañía se dedico a preguntar hasta que él le dijo todo, claro aprovechándose de que él había tomado un poco de más y de que cuando ella menciono que conocía a Candy él no pudo dejar de hablar de cuanto la quería y de cómo se arrepentía de no haberla detenido o de irse con ella. Obviamente desde ese día Karen no dejaba de decir su opinión, la cual era "Deja a Susana y busca a Candy".

Cuando llegaron al edificio en el que vivía Karen Terry tuvo que ayudarla a salir del auto y a abrir la puerta de su departamento pues ya la pelirroja empezaba a dormir la borrachera., lo que sea que le hubiera pasado en su cita la había afectado demasiado, al grado de emborrachare y tener una actitud tan apagada. Normalmente cuando Karen bebía se dedicaba a reír y coquetear y después de unos tragos de más hasta a cantar.

Después de despedir (mejor dicho correr) a Terry, Karen se metió a la cama y empezó a pensar en lo que había sido su día y su vida en general, ella se definía a sí misma como un espíritu libre, alguien a quien no le importaba lo que pensaran de ella, para cualquiera que no la conociera era una niña mimada que solo quería divertirse, que le gustaba ganar la atención de los hombres y la envidia de las mujeres. Aquellos que la conocía un poco mejor sabia que ella quería demostrarse a sí misma y al mundo que era una gran actriz, que podía poner el mundo a sus pies con su talento y su belleza, que no necesitaba ni de sus padres, ni de ningún hombre para triunfar.

A Karen le apasionaba el teatro, al igual que para cualquiera que nació para ser actor el aplauso del público la llenaba de júbilo y felicidad, el mejor lugar en el mundo era sobre el entarimado, la mejor manera de olvidarse de los problemas era convirtiéndose en su personaje, olvidando tu dolor propio y viviendo a través de la obra que interpretaba. El teatro era su más grande amor, los aplausos el único alimento que necesitaba.

Karen al igual que Terry había vivido una infancia triste en un hogar sin amor y había salido de su casa sola para probar suerte en Broadway, sus padres a menudo le escribían para decirle que dejara de hacer el ridículo y avergonzarse y avergonzarlos, le pedían que volviera a Florida, que se casara con alguien rico y de buena familia y ayudar a mantener el estatus de su familia.

Cada vez que Karen recibía una carta de su familia, la leía mientras comentaba "La vergüenza de la familia", "Un marido es lo que necesito", "Como si tener un marido de buena familia hubiera hecho feliz a mi madre".

Karen deseaba encontrar el amor, una vez habría creído encontrarlo pero se enamoro de una ilusión, de una persona falsa que le había roto el corazón, aun ahora después de mucho tiempo no podía olvidar la traición y la humillación que había sufrido, porque Karen amaba igual que actuaba y vivía, intensamente, entregando todo. Ahora solo le quedaba el dolor del cual le estaba costando trabajo salir, por eso no podía entender a Terry, amar a alguien y dejarlo para ella era impensable, prefería ser catalogada como la persona más insensible y egoísta del mundo por seguir a su corazón, que ser tan estúpida como para perder al amor de su vida.

– Si de mí dependiera Grandchester, ya estarías casado con Candy - le dijo a la pared – No te preocupes, seguiré diciéndote lo idiota que eres hasta que lo entiendas y vayas a buscarla – ahora el regaño iba a la lámpara.

– En cuanto a ti estúpido innombrable, ¡Te voy a olvidar!, y mi mejor venganza será que me veas tan feliz y enamorada de alguien mucho mejor que tú, que sentirás nauseas – grito al techo – Te lo juro estúpido animal, te arrepentirás de no haberme valorado, ¡Si que eres idiota!, perder a la más hermosa y mejor actriz del mundo – dijo mientras se tapaba la cabeza con el cobertor decidida a dormir y olvidar.

.

()()()()

.

De regreso a su departamento Terry no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ese mismo día le habían dicho su madre y Karen, ¿No entendían la culpa que sentía por la situación de Susana?, ¿Como podía dejarla sabiendo que ella había arruinado su vida y su carrera por salvarlo?, ¿Acaso pensaban que era un monstruo egoísta que solo pensaba en su felicidad?

Por culpa de Karen hasta la borrachera que pensaba que le ayudaría a dormir hoy se le había bajado como odiaba a esa entrometida, se recostó en el sofá y empezó a recitar sus diálogos esperando con eso calmarse un poco para poder dormir aunque sea un rato. Finalmente saco un cigarrillo y empezó a realizar su pasatiempo favorito (y el que más feliz e infeliz al mismo tiempo lo hacía) recordar los momento felices al lado de su pecosa.

.

()()()()

.

**Colorado. Abril 1915.**

Candy ordenaba los suministros que acababan de llegar ayudándose de una pequeña lámpara colgada en el muro, hace rato había oscurecido pero ella se decía que era importante que las cosas estuvieran adecuadamente desempacadas con el fin de saber si todo lo que habían solicitado estaba completo y en perfectas condiciones, llevaba un tiempo ya trabajando y viajando como enfermera en el hospital móvil para la construcción del ferrocarril, el trabajo era agotador y las condiciones en las que vivía eran muy desagradables, pero ella no solo no se quejaba, sino que trabajaba hasta casi caer agotada, todos se sorprendían de lo mucho que trabajaba e incluso algunos empezaban a preocuparse por su salud al verla tan delgada y con grandes ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos, Candy solo sonreía y contestaba que estaba bien. Solo ella sabía que en realidad no podía permitirse el lujo de detenerse, pues detenerse implicaba que se pondría a pensar y eso solo le lastimaría su corazón.

– Basta de pensar en tonterías Candy – se dijo mientras se daba un pequeño coscorrón, obligándose así a concentrarse – Es mejor continuar trabajando, estos suministros no se ordenaran mágicamente – dijo mientras seguía desempacando cajas – Él está con la persona adecuada, así eso te rompa el corazón sabes que ambos hicieron lo correcto.

Sentándose en una silla admiraba su trabajo, le tomo mucho tiempo pero finalmente había terminado de limpiar el pequeño lugar que usaban para atender a los heridos de la construcción, después de todo aunque el lugar era pequeño y muy poco adecuado para esa labor, al menos estaba impecablemente limpio lo cual Candy se decía es muy importante para que las heridas no pudieran infectarse.

Horas después acostada en su cama por más que lo intentaba no podía dormir volver a dormir después de haberse despertado de una de las tantas horribles pesadillas que últimamente la acompañaban cada noche – Si tan solo pudiera ordenar a mi corazón y mi cerebro olvidar cuanto te amo todo sería más fácil, podría pensar en ti como un amigo más – exhalo mientras consideraba levantarse y buscar cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para evitar estar sola con sus pensamientos.

– Tal vez podría ir a ayudar en la cocina – se dijo – Después de todo el desayuno se sirve en solo 2 horas y siempre necesitan manos extras, aunque la ultima vez creo que fui más un estorbo que una ayuda – recordó – No importa lo mala que sea cocinando – se dijo – Siempre puedo ofrecerme a limpiar las mesas y barrer un poco el piso – dijo levantándose por fin – ¿Por qué no pudiste empeñarte más en que aprendiera a cocinar Albert?, ¡Te culpo totalmente de eso a ti!, ¿Qué clase de amigo eres? – sentenció mientras hacia un gesto con sus manos como una maestra regañona – Creo que de los mejores pues siempre te encargabas tú de las comidas – Sonrió sacando la lengua un poco apenada al recordar cuan fácilmente había cedido a Albert la responsabilidad de hacer todas las comidas.

– Espero que tú, Annie y Archie estén todos bien, cuanto quisiera volver y estar con ustedes – pensó recordando a todos sus amigos – Pero en este momento no sería de mucha ayuda pues con lo triste que estoy solo sería una carga para ustedes, y con lo de Stear no quiero llevarles más tristeza – exhalo – ¡Stear vuelve pronto!, todos necesitamos que regreses sano y salvo – dijo, estremeciéndose al pensar en cuan peligroso era el lugar en el que estaba su querido amigo y en cuanto debían sufrir Archie y Paty – Yo prometo que pronto superare esta tristeza y podre volver con una gran sonrisa con ustedes y con mis dos madres, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo, ya sea para realmente olvidar o al menos para aprender a reír nuevamente no importa cuán triste este – sonrió con tristeza mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Al terminar otro extenuante día de trabajo Candy se dirigía a su recamara (si es que al pequeño espacio que le designaron para dormir y descansar se le podía llamar así) cuando vio el cielo estrellado solo pudo preguntarse qué estaría haciendo Terry – Seguramente habrá terminado ya de dar su función y se habrá retirado a descansar – pensó – ¿Estará cenando con Susana? – se preguntaba – De ser así me alegro.

Tiempo después mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama Candy seguía con sus divagaciones, súbitamente algo ensombreció su semblante – Por supuesto que estoy feliz de que estén juntos – dijo desechando cualquier pensamiento negativo de su cabeza – Solo deseo que al menos el pueda ser feliz y hacerla feliz a ella, aunque eso implique que nosotros estemos separados para siempre – dijo arrojándose a la cama – Debo dejar de pensar en él, ahora él pertenece a ella y nunca volveré a verlo – dijo Candy mientras una lagrima surcaba su mejilla.

.

.

_**Con esto termina el primer capítulo, me comprometo a actualizar lo más pronto posible, siendo honestas no se hasta donde llegara esta historia ni que camino tomara, solo se que Terry y Candy tendrán el final feliz que se merecen.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_._

_**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas ustedes que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review dándome la bienvenida a esta hermosa comunidad, mil gracias por sus palabras de aliento y los ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Sin más iniciamos con el siguiente capítulo. Saludos.**_

_._

_._

**Capítulo 2. Cuando no solo es la distancia la que nos separa.**

.

**Nueva York. Abril 1915.**

Para Terry la situación en la que vivía le era cada vez más insoportable, las quejas de Susana hacían que cada día le fuera más difícil verla sin lanzarle una bola de improperios a la cara. Por su parte su madre también hacía que últimamente visitarla fuera un pesar pues Eleonor solo se dedicaba a mimarlo como si fuera un enfermo terminal mientras que le daba unas miradas de lastima y decepción que lo sacaban de sus casillas. Él único lugar en el que medianamente se sentía a gusto era cuando estaba en el teatro, sus compañeros de la compañía Standford eran bastante agradables (luego de que casi ninguno de ellos le dirigía siquiera la palabra a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y referente al trabajo), en ocasiones bromeaba consigo mismo diciéndose que ni cuando estaba en el colegio San Pablo y se liaba a golpes con los alumnos a la mínima provocación ( y la más de las veces sin siquiera haberlo provocado), la gente parecía respetar su espacio personal que solo aquí podía realmente respirar a gusto, claro la gran excepción al caso era la metiche de Klasse quien si bien no era tan insoportable como la mayoría de las personas, siempre lo miraba con una mezcla de burla-lastima-reproche e incluso enojo que lo desconcertaban y lo molestaban de sobremanera, lo único bueno de ella es que no parecía molestarle su mal carácter, es más cualquiera diría que la muchacha disfrutaba con insultarlo y burlarse de él (claro que siendo honestos no solo de él, Karen era incapaz de guardarse su opinión y sus burlas cuando alguien decía una tontería), incluso si eso significaba tener que aguantarse ella misma unos cuantas burlas y el hecho de que la mayoría de los actores de la compañía la llamaran "bruja".

– Incluso este lugar se ve diferente ahora, ¿Por qué ni siquiera el escenario conserva la misma magia de antes? – suspiró – Como desearía poder huir de este lugar, correr, tomarla en mis brazos y escondernos en cualquier lugar sin que nos importara si el mundo seguía girando o se detenía – murmuraba mientras caminaba hacia los vestidores.

– Hablando solo Romeo – pregunto una Julieta ya totalmente vestida y maquillada.

– Es lo que usualmente hago cuando quiero escuchar una plática inteligente Klasse.

– ¡Cómo te gusta engañarte Romeo!, el día que algo inteligente salga de tu boca, será el día que escuche que decidiste finalmente mandar todo al diablo y secuestrar a tú enfermera.

El semblante de Terry se oscureció y sin contestarle siguió caminando hacia su camerino para alistarse para la función de esa noche.

– Te espero en la oficina de Robert, quiere hablarnos de algo antes de iniciar la función – gritó Karen al ver que Romeo entraba en su camerino sin siquiera hacer notar que escucho su grito.

– Estúpido Terry, él y su maldito carácter del demonio, que no se da cuenta que si Romeo hubiera sido tan idiota como él está siendo, la pobre Julieta hubiera terminado casada con París – dijo Karen riéndose de sus ocurrencias – ¡Ja!, y luego los periodistas lo llaman el nuevo gran galán de Broadway – pensaba Karen mientras entraba en su camerino – El chico es una belleza no lo niego, pero para ser un galán le falta un mucho de determinación y le sobra un mucho de cobardía.

.

()()()()

.

En su oficina Robert repasaba una lista de las numerosas fiestas y reuniones a las cuales el elenco entero había sido invitado y la comparaba con otra aun más grande que la primera de aquellas a donde solo él, como productor había sido requerido y sus dos actores principales, es decir Terry y Karen, en su mente imaginaba como haría para convencer a Terry de que al menos se presentara en algunas de esas fiestas, después de todo si bien las localidades de las siguientes semanas de funciones ya estaban vendidas con ayuda de la publicidad podrían extender la temporada unas cuantas semanas más y probablemente vender más fechas en las diversas ciudades que ya tenían pactadas y conseguir contratos en otras tantas ciudades.

– ¿Por qué no puede parecerse más a Karen?, ella adora las fiestas, los fotógrafos, la publicidad y brillar en sociedad. Siempre hay un actor que es un dolor de cabeza, no importa lo talentoso que sea – exhalo Robert, mientras le daba el pase a quien llamaba a su puerta.

– ¿Para qué querías verme Robert?

– Pasa muchacho, solo esperemos un minuto a Karen para que no tenga que repetir esta plática.

– ¿Esperamos a Karen?, ¿Ella fue la que me dijo que viniera y aun no está aquí?, que irrespetuosa es del tiempo de otros – dijo un poco molesto.

– Adelante – dijo Robert sin responder al último comentario de Terry, al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta.

– Escuche lo que dijiste Romeo – dijo Karen entrando en la pequeña oficina y sentándose con gran majestad – Solo te hago patente el hecho de que no eres lo suficientemente guapo o rico como para hacer que espere por ti, sin contar con que soy una dama y ningún caballero hace esperar a una dama, claro eso suponiendo que sabes comportarte como un caballero – bromeo Karen.

– Cuando aprendas a comportarte como una dama, puedes comprobarlo – reviro Terry.

– Si los lugares que frecuentas son un indicio del tipo de damas que conoces, es obvio que eres incapaz de reconocer a dama ni aunque te golpeara en la cara Romeo – contesto Karen muy risueña.

– No olvides que frecuentamos el mismo tipo de lugares Julieta – respondió Terry y se preparaba para arrojar otro comentario mordaz cuando Robert les recordó que estaba allí al chocar su puño contra el escritorio.

– No los hice venir para que escuchar sus peleas niños – dijo Robert.

– Comportémonos Terry o nos castigaran sin poder salir a jugar – bromeo Karen – ¿O nos mandaras a la cama sin postre? – pregunto al ver el semblante de Robert.

– Suficiente – dijo Robert – Nuestra agenda para los próximos días está bastante saturada y deseo que ambos puedan presentarse en alguna de estas reuniones – dijo Robert mostrándoles una de las listas que sostenía – Como podrán ver solo dos están marcadas y son aquellas a las que no podemos faltar, pero me gustaría que pusiésemos asistir a unas cuantas más, después de todo nunca es suficiente la publicidad que se le puede dar a la obra.

– Yo por mi parte estoy dispuesta a ir a varias de ellas – dijo Karen mirando la lista – No todas, desde luego, pues debo guardar tiempo para algunas citas que previamente ya hice y además no es bueno para mí cutis desvelarme todas las noches – sonrió coqueta.

– Claro Karen – dijo Robert – ¿Que tal tu Terry?

– Aun cuando también deba sacrificar mi sueño de belleza – bromeo Terry – Estoy dispuesto a presentarme a todas las reuniones a las que Julieta acceda a asistir – contesto para asombro de Robert y Karen. Lo que ellos no sabían es que por más desagradable que Terry encontraba el asistir a esas fiestas cualquier excusa que le permitiera librarse de una visita a Susana era para él una bendición que no pensaba desaprovechar.

– Bueno siendo ese el caso – exhalo Robert – Te dejo la lista a ti Karen para que la estudies y me des tu respuesta lo más pronto posible, pues debo mandar la confirmación de nuestra asistencia lo antes posible.

– Claro Robert – contesto la pelirroja.

– Si eso es todo me retiro, debo ir a alistarme par la función.

– Por supuesto Terry.

– Yo también me voy Robert, tengo que checar mi agenda para poder organizarme adecuadamente – dijo Karen tomando la lista en sus manos y saliendo de la oficina.

.

()()()()

.

Distrayéndose en sus pensamientos para intentar olvidar el dolor, Susana pensaba en lo feliz que sería cuando finalmente pudiera volver a caminar, sonreía al imaginar lo guapo que se vería Terry vistiendo impecables trajes formales mientras que ella usaría los más hermosos vestidos. Tomada de su brazo irían a cenar a los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad (no por nada su novio era el actor de moda), también saldrían a pasear y lo acompañaría a todas las fiestas y reuniones a las que lo invitaran, de momento tendría que conformarse con acompañarlo solamente como su novia, pero después de un tiempo se comprometerían, por lo que su estatus cambiaría al de prometida y finalmente al de esposa. Ya como su esposa nunca más tendría que separarse de él pues también lo acompañaría en las giras, al lado de Terry recorrería todo el país, y estaba segura que con el tiempo incluso lograría convencerlo para que fueran a pasar largas temporadas a Inglaterra, entonces sí, todos sus sueños se volverían realidad, pues casada con Terry se volvería parte de la realeza Inglesa. Tiempo atrás había averiguado sobre el origen de Terry, por medio de unos amigos que Robert le había presentado y que al beber se volvían un poco sueltos de la lengua (más si una linda muchacha sabia hacer uso de sus encantos para obtener la información que deseaba) así había podido confirmado no solo el rumor de que efectivamente Terry era hijo de la famosa actriz Eleonor Baker, sino por si esto fuera poco también había descubierto que era hijo de un duque y que incluso estaba emparentado con la familia real.

Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor se formaron en su frente producto del dolor que sentía al empezar la enfermera a remover el aparato ortopédico que estaba usando, por indicación del médico antes de empezar a usar la prótesis debía usar ese aparato que le ayudaría a su pierna a adquirir fuerza y resistencia. Tal y como había dicho el médico el proceso era muy doloroso pero Susana estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier sacrificio con tal de recuperar la normalidad, pues ella sabía que mientras tuviera que seguir usando la silla de ruedas y las muletas nunca podría evitar que la gente la viera con lastima, si bien el médico le dijo que en cuanto empezara a usar la prótesis de todas maneras tendría que usar un bastón eso para ella no era realmente un inconveniente sino una ventaja, pues ya había pensado que le pediría a Terry le permitiera apoyarse en él para caminar sin necesidad de usar el bastón.

– Parece que el aparato le lastimo bastante hoy, tal vez deberíamos empezar a usarlo por periodos de tiempo más cortos – comentó la enfermera sacándola de sus pensamientos – Después de todo lo importante es que usted este cómoda señorita Marlow, no importa si el proceso se alarga un poco más, lo importante es no lastimarla innecesariamente.

– Seguiremos con el régimen que estableció el médico sin ninguna modificación – dijo Susana.

– Pero no es necesario que se exija tanto señorita Marlow, podría ser contraproducente forzarse demasiado – dijo la enfermera.

– Como le comente al médico, es muy importante para mí empezar a usar la prótesis lo antes posible, necesito recuperar mi vida y no puedo hacerlo encerrada en casa y amarrada a esa silla de ruedas.

– Se hará como usted desee señorita, pero debo comentarle al médico lo que he visto.

– Usted hará lo que yo le ordene – grito Susana – El médico dijo que teníamos cita hasta dentro de 4 semanas y hasta ese momento usted dará su informe.

– Como usted guste señorita – cedió la enfermera – Solo le pido que por favor me diga si el dolor es demasiado, es importante que yo lo sepa pues esa es la única manera de saber si el aparatado la está ayudando o no.

– Por supuesto, no quiero hacer nada que retrase mi recuperación – dijo Susana ya mas dulcemente después de haberse salido con la suya.

Cuando la enfermera se retiro Susana se incorporo de la cama para darse un ligero masaje, la verdad es que el dolor era casi insoportable, pero no permitiría que esa estúpida mujer hablara con el médico, después de todo, este era su cuerpo y solo ella sabía cuánto dolor podía soportar. Rato después no podía conciliar el sueño por que el dolor no había disminuido casi nada con el ligero analgésico que la enfermera le dio, entonces recordó que cuando su madre se lastimo la espalda por tratar de ayudarla a salir de la bañera el médico le había recetado unas pastillas para el dolor, su madre dijo que si bien le quitaban el dolor casi inmediatamente también hacían que cayera en un sueño muy profundo y como Susana estaba recién de regreso en casa quería estar al pendiente por si su hija necesitaba algo por lo que no se tomo las pastillas y prefirió soportar el dolor. Con mucho esfuerzo por que realmente le dolía no solo la pierna sino el cuerpo entero Susana se levanto y con ayuda de las muletas llego al gabinete de medicamentos en el baño de su madre, quien dormía profundamente después de tomar su medicamento de la noche, encontró el frasco y vio que estaba casi lleno, tomo una de las pastillas, guardo el resto su bata y salió.

.

()()()()

.

**Nebraska. Junio 1915.**

Después de varios meses viajando con la compañía ferrocarrilera y de pasar unos muy desastrosos días encargada de las comidas en el campamento, de los cuales por suerte salió bien librada con la ayuda de Annie y Archie, Candy finalmente estaba lista para regresar a Chicago, lamentablemente no había podido superar la tristeza que la embargaba pero había llegado a la conclusión de que este dolor era algo con lo que aparentemente tendría que vivir por el reto de su vida, así que decidió que era tiempo de volver, había hecho lo que ella consideraba su deber al quedarse y ayudar en la medida de sus posibilidades pero realmente extrañaba demasiado a sus amigos y a sus madres y después de todo debía volver a trabajar en el hospital pues sus enfermos allá también la necesitaban.

Estar aquí no le había ayudado como ella esperaba, había creído que en Chicago le estaba costando trabajo olvidarlo pues todo le recordaba a Terry. El hospital era el lugar donde él la había estado esperado aunque al final no pudieron verse él había estado allí y en su departamento había pasado muchas horas leyendo sus cartas e imaginando múltiples escenarios de cómo sería cuando finalmente estuvieran juntos, en su mente todos los lugares le recordaban a Terry, e incluso el ver a sus amigos le resultaba doloroso pues con ellos había compartido sus sueños y esperanzas de una vida al lado de Terry, por eso había huido (aunque ella no lo llamara así, eso es lo que izo) tontamente creyó que en un ambiente totalmente distinto y sin que nada ni nadie le recordara a Terry podría finalmente olvidarlo.

– ¡Que tonta fui! – dijo cogiendo su maleta y mientras salía de su cuarto – Realmente ni quiero olvidarte ni dejarte de amar, solo quiero aprender a amarte de una manera distinta. Espero que algún día pueda pensar en ti solo como un amigo por quien seré feliz de saber feliz – al decir esto se obligo a sonreír, esperando que ese día no estuviera muy lejano, mientras emprendía el largo camino de regreso a casa.

.

()()()()

.

**Chicago. Junio 1915.**

Archie entraba a casa con cierto pesar imaginándose que una vez más encontraría a la tía abuela acompañada de Sarah y Eliza, últimamente siempre estaban de visita pues Eliza había conseguido ya un buen pretendiente (si bien en opinión de la propia Eliza, no era el más atractivo de todos) poseedor de una gran fortuna era uno de los mejores partidos de la ciudad, la cual la chica Leagan no paraba de presumir sobre lo majestuosa que sería su fiesta de compromiso y que la de su boda sería aun mejor.

Simplemente no entendía como su familia podía estar pensando en fiestas de compromiso y planes para una magnifica boda cuando no sabían del paradero y la suerte de Stear. Por eso mismo en muchas ocasiones se molestaba con la actitud de Annie, la chica por un lado se mostraba muy comprensiva con sus sentimientos e incluso parecía entender y compartir su sufrimiento, y por el otro le hacía velados comentarios refiriéndose a que _su_ _madre_ creía que deberían finalmente formalizar su compromiso, después de decir eso se ruborizaba y decía que obviamente esperarían a que Stear volviera para empezar a hablar de planes de boda, pero que ella al igual que su madre creía que debían formalizarlo, siempre endulzaba esos comentarios diciendo que en medio de tanta tristeza todos necesitábamos un poco de alegría y que después de todo Stear no querría que pusieran sus vidas en pausa esperándolo. En una ocasión se atrevió incluso a decir que si su hermano había actuado tan egoístamente yéndose sin importarle sus sentimientos ellos bien podrían no sentirse tan culpables por hacer planes para su fututo sin esperar a que él estuviera de regreso. En las ocasiones en las que Annie hablaba así no podía dejar de pensar que toda la dulzura y timidez que le atraía en ella era solo una máscara que usaba y que al final su verdadera personalidad saldría y se convertía en una mujer fría e interesada como su tía Sarah y la Sra. Britter, después de todo el que no fuera su madre biológica no implicaba que las actitudes de esa señora no se hubieran pasado a Annie.

La verdad es que él no estaba pasando por un buen momento, desde que Stear y Candy se habían ido su rendimiento escolar había disminuido pues era incapaz de concentrarse, ese mismo día había decidido posponer sus estudios y había decidido que acompañaría a Paty en su viaje para ver a su abuela en Florida, seguramente la tía abuela no se opondría, pues al ver todo lo que sufría la chica y cuanto amaba a su sobrino Stear la señora había aprendido a apreciarla mucho, de hecho ella misma le había recomendado visitar a su familia y le había prometido que en cuanto tuvieran noticias de Stear haría que se comunicaran con ella para que volviera. Él por su parte solo con ella sentía que podía abrirse realmente, después de todo ambos sufrían de manera muy similar, pues a ambos los había dejado la persona a la que más amaban.

Esa misma tarde hablo con la tía abuela y ella un poco a regañadientes accedió (obviamente no la hacía muy feliz que dejara la escuela), solo la convenció diciéndole que en la escuela lejos de estar haciéndolo bien estaba avergonzando a la familia, pero que le prometía que en cuanto Stear volviera ambos regresarían a la escuela y se graduarían con honores como correspondía a un Cornwell, la señora sonrió y dijo que creía en su palabra, después de todo sus nietos eran muchachos muy inteligentes. Teniendo el permiso de la tía fue a visitar a Paty (quien estaba hospedándose con Annie) para informarle sus planes, la chica se había mostrado feliz de que Annie y él la acompañaran a visitar a la abuela Martha.

– Annie no irá con nosotros.

– ¿No crees que se moleste porque te vas? – preguntó.

– ¡No lo creo!, tiene muchos compromisos a los cuales asistir, después de todo la temporada social está en pleno apogeo, si se molesta será porque tendrá que ir sola, lo cual de todos modos tendría que hacer pues no estoy de humor para ir a ninguna fiesta – contesto.

– No seas malo Archie, Annie debe obedecer a su madre y es ella quien insiste en que asista a esas fiestas.

– No te engañes Paty, Annie es más que feliz de estar en esas fiestas, le encanta pertenecer a la alta sociedad – dijo haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

– Archie, no te expreses así de ella, la haces sonar como si fuera igual a Eliza y sus amigas.

– Pues temo decirte que últimamente así es como la veo.

– Archie – le dio una mirada triste – Seguramente la vez así porque tú estás muy preocupado por Stear, recuerda que a ti también te encanta ir de compras y asistir a fiestas, tu también amas pertenecer a la alta sociedad – dijo Paty.

– ¡Tienes razón!, cuando Stear vuelva todo volverá a la normalidad, mientras tanto será un honor acompañar de mi linda futura cuñada en su viaje.

– ¡Oh Archie!, me avergüenza que digas esas cosas – se tapo la cara toda sonrojada.

– ¡Es la verdad!, en el momento que mi hermano vuelva no demorara en proponerte matrimonio, ¡Yo se que está muy enamorado de ti!

– ¿De verdad?

– No solo enamorado Paty, ¡Ese chico te ama con todo su corazón!

– Gracias por decirme eso Archie, aunque este muy preocupada no saber de él tus palabras me hacen feliz – dijo Paty mientras en su cara se reflejaba todo el amor y anhelo con el que esperaba a su hermano.

– Aunque pensándolo bien probablemente después de regresar demore un poco en pedirte matrimonio Paty – dijo Archie con una sonrisa, queriendo aligerar el ambiente.

– ¡Claro!, debe retomar sus estudios antes de pensar en casarse – dijo Paty comprensivamente.

– Más bien creo que le tomara un tiempo lograr construir un aparato que pueda volar y llevar un letrero por toda la ciudad que diga "_cásate conmigo Paty_"– dijo recordando como amaba su hermano complicar todo haciendo las cosas más locas.

– ¡Oh Archie, que cosas dices! – sonrió Paty. Por un momento se imaginó un aparato volador explotando en el cielo, la sonrisa murió súbitamente en sus labios y una inmensa tristeza se reflejo en su rostro, desvió la mirada para evitar que Archie viera cuando las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, mientras que un incomodo silencio se apodero de él lugar.

Sin embargo Archie si vio como lloraba – Vuelve pronto hermano, no sabes lo afortunado que eres por que una hermosa chica como ella te ame tanto – pensó el elegante muchacho.

– ¿Cuando partimos? – pregunto intentando distraerla de sus pensamientos tristes.

– Ya tenía listo todo para partir mañana, de hecho planeaba ir a despedirme hoy te la tía abuela y de ti. Supongo que tú necesitaras más tiempo para poder poner en orden tus cosas – contesto Paty mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas – Por lo que tú decides cuando partimos.

– Creo que solo necesitaras atrasar el viaje un día, con eso será suficiente para que el secretario de mi abuela organice todo lo de los pasajes y estancias.

– ¿Estancias?

– No creo que sea muy conveniente que viajemos de continuo, después de todo es un viaje de casi 2000 km.

– Lo sé, sin embargo yo si había planeado viajar de continuo – comento Paty.

– Estoy seguro que no sería muy complicado hacerlo así, pero me parece más adecuado hacer el viaje lo más cómodo posible para nosotros, después de todo no tenemos ningún itinerario que cumplir, solo un destino al cual llegar y nadie nos espera con urgencia, ¿Tú qué dices?

– Tienes razón, no veo ningún inconveniente en hacer el viaje más pausado.

– ¡No se diga más!, haré los arreglos, en cuanto todo este arreglado te daré el itinerario de trenes y ciudades en las que nos detendremos, de esa manera podrás avisar a tu abuela cuando llegamos y donde nos hospedaremos en caso que necesite comunicarse contigo antes de nuestra llegada.

– Gracias Archie, realmente eres un buen amigo.

– No hay nada que agradecer, después de todo muy pronto seremos familia – dijo sonriendo.

– Gracias Archie – dijo Paty con una ligera sonrisa - En ese caso podrías avisarle a la tía abuela que mañana pasare a despedirme de ella.

– Claro, estará encantada de verte. Es más ambos te esperaremos en la casa a la hora del té.

– Muy bien ahí estaré. Por cierto Annie ha tardado demasiado, dijo que volvería en una hora.

– ¡Es cierto!, quería verla y decirle de nuestro viaje.

– ¿Es decir que no has hablado con ella?

– No he podido, solo esta mañana lo decidí y hace un rato lo comente con la tía abuela.

– Pero tú dijiste que ella no iría con nosotros, supuse que habías hablado con ella sobre viajar a Florida.

– No de hecho hace unos días que no la veo, pero la última vez que hable con ella le comete que desearía salir unos días de la ciudad para despejarme un poco, solo había pensado en ir a Lakewood y alejarme del bullicio de Eliza y su fiesta de compromiso, pero ella contesto que en esta época era imposible para ella dejar la ciudad, que su madre no le permitiría faltar a ninguno de los compromisos que ya habían adquirido.

– ¡Supongo que tienes razón!, después de todo aunque me hospedando en su casa la he visto muy poco últimamente, pues siempre esta de compras o visitando a la modista, eso sin contar con las salidas a tomar el té, las cenas y las fiestas con las amistades de su madre. Pensándolo bien creo que solo la veo en las mañanas cuando baja a desayunar – dijo con una triste sonrisa.

– Sigo diciendo que debiste hospedarte en la casa con nosotros, aquí pasas casi todo el tiempo sola.

– Eso para mí no es ningún problema, después de todo no soy muy aficionada a hacer vida social y el Sr. Britter me ha permitido hacer uso de su vasta biblioteca.

– De todas maneras es muy desconsiderado de parte de Annie salir tanto teniendo visitas en casa.

– No es cierto, ella siempre me pide que la acompañe, soy yo la que prefiere quedarse.

– Claro qué prefieres quedarte, ir de compras con Annie y su madre es agotador y aburrido y las reuniones a las que asisten están llenas de gente presumida y pretenciosa.

– Te pido de favor que no te expreses así, después de todo han sido muy amables conmigo.

– ¡Lo siento Paty!, tiene razón – dijo pensando que Paty tenía un corazón demasiado noble, igual que el de Candy, que siempre perdonaba y justificaba todas las malas actitudes de Annie.

En ese momento Annie llagaba a su casa, su sirvienta le informo que hace rato había llegado el joven Archie preguntando por la Srita. Paty y estaban en el salón bebiendo té, por lo que se dirigió hacia allí. Entró sin tocar (después de todo estaba en su casa) y vio con ligera molestia que Paty y Archie estaban sentados en el mismo sofá platicando.

– Hola Archie, no sabría que vendrías, casi nunca me visitas en días de escuela.

– Hola, necesitaba hablar con Paty de algo muy importante antes de que se fuera.

– ¡Entiendo!. Sin embargo si me hubieras avisado que vendrías no habría salido o al menos hubiera intentado volver antes.

– Tenía que hablar con Paty antes de hablar contigo por lo que no hubo ningún inconveniente.

– Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí, que es eso tan importante de lo que tenías que hablar con Paty y conmigo – dijo muy molesta, aunque intento disimularlo sin mucho éxito.

.

()()()()

.

Mientras caminaban por el jardín los dos iban temerosos, ella de lo que él le diría (pues últimamente estaba más distante que nunca) y él de cómo reaccionaría, por la expresión que tenía desde que entró Archie sabía que Annie no tomaría muy bien la noticia y no queriendo que incomodara a Paty le pidió que salieran.

– Como es posible que decidieras dejar la escuela, y no conforme con eso me dices que te irás con Paty a Florida – casi gritaba Annie.

– Como te dije, es inútil continuar este año con los estudios, no puedo concentrarme y mis calificaciones son una vergüenza, además ya te había dicho que quería alejarme un poco del bullicio de la ciudad.

– Si pero dijiste que serian unos días en Lakewood, no semanas en Florida.

– Desde que no tengo que volver a la escuela no hay ningún inconveniente en que me aleje por más tiempo – dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

– ¡Ningún inconveniente!, ¿Y qué hay conmigo?

– Por supuesto puedes venir con nosotros – dijo sabiendo de antemano que se negaría.

– Sabes que es imposible.

– No veo porque – dijo muy tranquilamente.

– Sabes que en esta época no puedo ausentarme de la ciudad por tanto tiempo, mi madre no lo permitirá.

– Si se lo pides a tu padre seguro no tiene ningún inconveniente – presiono Archie.

– Probablemente, si fuera una emergencia, pero no quiero causarle un problema con mi madre.

– Supongo que terminando tus compromisos podrías alcanzarnos, es más estoy seguro lograrías convencer a Candy te acompañara, en su última carta dijo que volvería pronto.

– ¿Tanto tiempo planeas quedarte? – preguntó molesta por el hecho de que no parecía importarle separarse de ella por mucho tiempo.

– Mientras Stear no regrese ninguno de los dos tendrá ninguna prisa en volver.

– ¿Pero nuestro compromiso? – dijo muy quedo, casi en un murmullo.

– Habíamos acordado que no hablaríamos de eso hasta que Stear volviera.

– ¡Eso es lo que tú quieres!, ¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero? – pregunto ya muy molesta – Después de todo tu deseas espera hasta terminar tus estudios para casarnos, si ahora dejas la escuela y pierdes un año cuando…

– Será cuando mi hermano vuelva – gritó molesto por su insistencia en el tema.

– Y ni nunca vuel… – cubrió su boca al entender lo que había estado a punto de decir.

– ¡Cállate! – grito mientras sus ojos lanzaban una mirada llena de odio hacia ella.

– ¡Archie!, yo no…, no sé lo que…, perd… – lloraba mientras intentaba disculparse.

– Hablaremos cuando vuelva – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de girarse dejándola sola – _Si es que vuelvo_ – añadió para sí.

.

.

_**Pues hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste.**_


	3. Chapter 3

.

_**Hola. Ya estoy aquí de regreso. Gracias por los comentarios, todos se toman en cuenta para tratar de mejorar. Saludos.**_

.

.

**Capítulo 3. Y cuando parece estar más oscuro…**

**Chicago. 1915.**

De regreso en chicago las cosas eran muy distintas, Archie y Paty se habían ido a Florida cosa que la alegraba mucho pues sabía que la abuela Martha con su interminable energía y amor por la vida podría ayudarlos a sobrellevar la angustia de no saber cuando volvería Stear, lo único que le entristecía era lo cambiada que veía a Annie, ahora parecía una mariposa social que más le recordaba a Eliza que a su querida amiga de la infancia. Cuando finalmente creyó que en su vida las cosas volvían a la normalidad un incidente con los Leagan termino por dejarla sin trabajo en el hospital y aunque en un principio le entristeció lo injusto de la situación terminó por agradecer que las cosas hubieran salido de esa manera, en la Clínica Feliz del Dr. Martín, pudo darle un sentido a su vida, tratar con esos niños le agradaba más que trabajar en el hospital pues sabía que estaba ayudando a las personas que más lo necesitaban y que no podían permitirse la atención medica en los grandes hospitales,

Después de mucho tiempo Candy volvió a sentirse feliz, ayudar a otros resulto la terapia que necesitaba para empezar a superar su tristeza.

– ¡Albert estoy de regreso en casa!, que bien huele – dijo Candy mientras seguía a su nariz hacia la cocina.

– Veo que como siempre llegas con hambre – respondió en rubio.

– ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

– Puedes poner la mesa, la comida esta casi lista.

– ¡Qué bien!, muero de hambre.

– ¿Qué harás el día que llegues a casa y no haya preparado la comida Candy?, ¿Cocinaras tu algo? –pregunto el rubio un poco en broma.

– Después de llorar amargamente, seguramente terminaríamos comiendo sándwiches, no quiero que termines envenenado – respondió la pecosa sin nada de vergüenza.

– Deberías tener más fe en tus habilidades Candy – respondió Albert.

– Tengo toda la fe que puedo pero soy realista.

– Comamos antes de que se enfrié – dijo Albert mientras pensaba que dentro de poco tendría que abandonarla, solo esperaba que en cuanto todos estuvieran arreglados Candy aceptaría mudarse a la mansión Andrew con él y los chicos (ya había empezado a hacer arreglos para localizar y traer de regreso a Stear), deseaba poder cuidarla y ayudarla como ella lo había hecho con él todos estos meses en los que no pudo recordar quien era.

.

()()()()

.

**Houston. 1915.**

– No puedo creer la actitud de Terry, se que le dije muchas veces que mandar a Susana al diablo, pero esperaba que lo hiciera de frente, no huyendo – Karen se paseaba como loca por la estación de trenes agitando la pequeña nota que le había dejado Terry.

_Lo siento,_

_No volveré a New York._

_Felicitaciones Julieta probaste que siempre tuviste razón, ¡Soy un maldito cobarde!_

_Dejo en tus manos la decisión de decírselo a alguien o dejar que lo deduzcan solos._

_ Romeo "El cobarde"_

– ¡Y ahora que hago!, supongo que de menos le aviso a Robert, aunque no tendría porque, la gira ya terminó y hasta que empiecen a montar una nueva obra no tiene por qué dar cuenta de sus actos – se decía a sí misma – Espero con lo de "_decírselo a alguien" _ te refirieras a tu madre, porque lo que es a Susana sino la veo en la que me resta de vida se me hará poco tiempo – siguió.

– Debí saber que algo andaba mal con él, ¡MALDICIÓN! – grito, dando una patada al aire, casi alcanzando a un chico que pasaba con su maleta.

– ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó el chico.

– ¡Eres estúpido!, ¿O qué?, ves a una chica molesta lanzando patadas y ¿Te detienes a hacerle la plática? – le contestó.

– Haciendo amigos cariño – se acerco Charlie (actor que interpreta a Teobaldo) rodeando su cintura con un brazo.

– ¡Suéltame!, ya te dije que no te me acerques, tu loción barata me molesta – sacudiéndose su brazo de encima mientras veía como el otro chico se alejaba.

– Definitivamente disfrutare este viaje – dijo con burla – Ayer en la noche lo vi salir con su maleta, así que creo que viajaremos tu y yo solos.

– Corrección tu, yo, Robert y su esposa.

– ¿No supiste?, Martha convenció a Robert de que se quedaran unos días más, parece que se hizo muy amiga de la esposa del gobernador, así que como dije seremos solo tú y yo – mientras hacia un gesto invitándola a subir al tren.

– No puedo contener la emoción – respondió, deseando haber regresado con el resto de la compañía de teatro en lugar de permanecer unos días más en la ciudad para asistir a una cena en casa del gobernador – Supongo que no tiene caso que me apresure a volver a New York, siempre puedo visitar a mis amorosos padres, seguramente mi padre apreciara mi visita, después de todo mi madre estará tan ocupada criticando cada decisión que he tomado que lo dejara en paz, incluso eso debe ser mejor que aguantar a este pesado – pensaba mientras finalmente abordaba el tren, decidida a bajar en la próxima ciudad.

.

()()()()

.

**New York. 1915.**

– ¿Qué significa que no volvió?, dijiste que solo se retrasaría unos días, pero que volvería ayer con el resto de la compañía teatral – pregunto molesto el duque.

– No sé lo que pasó, lo único que pudo averiguar mi contacto es que el productor de la obra junto con su familia se quedaron en Houston unos días más, pero que su hijo y dos actores más estaban volviendo a la ciudad.

– Bueno y entonces por qué aun no ha vuelto.

– Lamentablemente no lo sé, solo volvió un actor de la compañía. Yo creo que su hijo probablemente se quedo en algún lado con la otra actriz.

– No me interesan tus suposiciones, te pago para que me mantengas informado de lo que hace mi hijo, no para escuchar tus ideas.

– Lo siento.

– Tampoco me interesan tus disculpas, ¡Ve a averigua donde esta mi hijo, con quien y que está haciendo! – despidiéndolo.

Realmente le habían molestado las palabras del investigador, no le agradaba que se diera a entender que su hijo podía estar disfrutando de unos días de esparcimiento con la Srita. Klasse, si bien no era la primera vez que escuchaba un rumor sobre la posible relación de su hijo con la también actriz hasta la fecha los había desestimado, ahora en cambio sentía la necesitaba hablar con Terrence para poder aclarar toda la situación, no quería empezar a realizar ningún movimiento innecesario, hace ya un mes había llegado a New York solo para enterarse que su hijo estaba de gira y no volvería pronto, aunque en realidad no estaba en sus planes ponerse en contacto con su hijo tan pronto llegara a la ciudad, la espera ya lo empezaba a molestar. Siendo un hombre muy meticuloso durante este tiempo se dedico a recopilar toda la información posible (después de todo la información es poder) sobre todas las partes involucradas en esta historia, actualmente poseía un informe muy detallado sobre la vida y actividades tanto de Srita. Susana Marlow como de su madre y también de la Srita. Candice White Andrew, así como de toda su familia. Ahora solo le restaba esperar a que su hijo decidiera volver a la ciudad.

.

()()()()

.

**Bloomington Illinois. 1915.**

Después de haber estado decidido a buscarla y hablar con ella no había sido capaz ni siquiera de llegar a la ciudad en la que su ángel blanco vivía, llevaba varios días instalado en un pequeña pensión de la ciudad, aunque realmente solo llegaba a dormir la borrachera antes de salir nuevamente a ahogar sus frustraciones en el bar más cercano, en los raros momentos en los que estaba sobrio se dedicaba a inventar alguna estrategia para acercarse a ella, hasta la fecha todas sus ideas le parecían absurdas y sin probabilidades de éxito, y lo peor es que se estaba quedando sin dinero y sin ninguna idea de que camino podría tomar su vida.

– ¿Porque debe ser todo tan malditamente complicado?, ¿Acaso solo mi única opción es presentarme en tu departamento y secuestrarte? – rió al imaginar a Candy gritando y pataleando y a Albert sacándolo a golpes del departamento – Si tan solo Albert me recordara probablemente podría convencerlo de ayudarme, pero como están las cosas no creo que lo haría – dijo con un gesto de disgusto.

Decidido a empezar a actuar de manera diferente se ducho y arreglo para salir a buscar un empleo, pues si de algo estaba seguro era de que si se presentaba ante Candy como estaba en este momento lo único que conseguiría seria que ella lo mirara con lastima y desprecio y eso si no podía ni siquiera pensarlo, mil veces prefería no verla a presentarse ante ella en estas condiciones.

Después de vagar por la ciudad encontró una pequeña compañía de teatro (teatro ambulante, pero al final teatro) y después de una pequeña charla y audición con él dueño consiguió un trabajo él cual al menos temporalmente le permitiría permanecer en la ciudad. Al salir del lugar reía al imaginar lo que todos pensarían de que la gran promesa del teatro de Broadway estuviera trabajando en una carpa de actores ambulantes.

.

()()()()

.

**New York 1915.**

Al recibir el telegrama de Karen, Eleonor había estado feliz al imaginar que su hijo buscaría a Candy y que esta vez no permitirá que la felicidad se le fuera de las manos, tal era su deseo de que su hijo fuera feliz que había hecho caso omiso a las misivas que Susana le enviaba solicitando que le permitiera visitarla en su casa, o invitándola a la suya para tomar el té, la veterana actriz sabia que el motivo de esa solicitud era preguntar por el paradero de Terry.

Aun cuando Eleonor estaba inmensamente agradecida con la Srita. Marlow por haber salvado la vida de su hijo, no podía evitar resentir el que el pago por ese aparentemente desinteresado acto fuera la libertad y la felicidad de su hijo Terry. Nada de lo que su hijo pudiera decirle la convencería de que había elegido a Susana sobre Candy, no cuando sus ojos contaban otra historia, no cuando su sonrisa se había ido con la pecosa.

Una madre conoce a su hijo, y ella sabía que Terry y Candy habían creído que podrían renunciar a su amor en nombre de la gratitud que sentían hacia la actriz, mientras que Susana que decía amar a su hijo, en el nombre de ese amor lo había encadenado a ella mediante la culpa. Eleonor sabía que siendo ellos tan jóvenes y no podían entender que el amor no era algo que pudiera darse o quitarse a voluntad y que con sus acciones ellos tres se estaban condenando a una vida de infelicidad y amargura (si lo sabría ella que ya lo había vivido).

Sin embargo al paso de las semanas sin recibir ninguna noticia de Terry empezó a preocuparse por lo que se comunico con unas amistades suyas en Chicago y les pidió que de manera muy discreta le informaran sobre las actividades de Candy y si es que su hijo se había puesto en contacto con ella, al enterarse de que nadie había visto ni oído nada de su hijo, decidió comunicarse con Candy y preguntarle si sabía algo sobre Terry, grande había sido su sorpresa al recibir la respuesta de Candy donde le decía que no sabía de él desde que se despidieron en New York.

– ¿Dónde estará Terry? – se preguntaba Eleonor – ¿Si no es con Candy dónde puedes estar? – dijo mientras preparaba su maleta decidida a salir a buscarlo.

.

()()()()

.

Cuando Terry le informo que se iría por varias semana de gira decidió que para cuando él volviera ella le daría la sorpresa de verla de pie por sí misma, estaba decidida a ser la misma Susana de antes, tomaría las riendas de su vida en sus manos, volvería a ser la chica alegre que fue y lograría que se enamorara de ella y finalmente olvidara a esa Candy. Con eso en mente lo había despedido con una gran sonrisa diciéndole que le alegraba mucho que estuvieran teniendo tanto éxito con la obra, solo le pidió que le escribiera de vez en cuando para que al menos a través de sus cartas pudiera vivir un poco del éxito de la obra, lo que ella en realidad quería era que el no olvidara que era gracias a ella y a su sacrificio que él podía disfrutar del éxito y el aplauso del público, no podía permitir que el olvidara que le debía la vida, y que esa deuda lo ligaba a ella de por vida.

Ahora sin embargo cada vez estaba más desesperada pues en todo el tiempo de la gira Terry solo le escribió una vez y fue una pequeña nota en la que básicamente solo le informo en que ciudad están y que todo iba bien con la gira. La fecha en la que se supone volvería fue semanas atrás y él aun no se había presentado a verla, cada día envió a su criada a su departamento y cada día la respuesta había sido la misma, _él aun no regresaba_, cuando intento comunicarse con su madre ella había hecho caso omiso de sus misivas, de hecho le dijeron que estaba fuera de la ciudad por lo que sus últimos recados ni siquiera los recibieron en su domicilio, en el teatro solo averiguó que después del último día de la gira Terry había partido sin despedirse y sin decir nada a nadie.

Cada día que pasaba estaba más frustrada pues la terapia parecía que no avanzaba, por más que se esforzaba decidida a salir de esa maldita encierro el destino parecía decidido a mantenerla atada a esa silla de ruedas.

– ¡Maldita Candy seguro está con ella! – pensaba llena de ira – ¡Ella juro que nos dejaría ser felices!, si tengo que hacerlo, llorare y suplicare para que ella se vaya de nuevo, tiene que entender que he perdido demasiado por él, ella me lo debe, los dos me lo deben, ¡No permitiré que se burlen de mi!

.

()()()()

.

**Princeton Illinois. 1915**

Después de casi dos días en ese maldito tren su estado de ánimo era por decir lo menos sombrío, Al llegarle las noticias de donde y en qué condiciones se encontraba su hijo Richard Grandchester, descarto todos los planes que había hecho. Decidido a traerlo de regreso con él fuera por las buenas o por las malas, estaba preparado para hacer los sacrificios necesarios para enderezar el desastre que su hijo había hecho con su vida – Así eso signifique ganar tu odio, no permitiré que arruines tu vida – se dijo con gran determinación – Si te deje venir a América fue para que fueras feliz y alcanzaras tus sueños, no para que hicieras de ti mismo un hazmerreir – pensaba muy molesto mientras bajaba del tren. Si había algo que el duque no podía perdonar era un espíritu débil y eso era lo que su hijo había demostrado tener. Si bien no había podido dar a Terrence mucho amor en su niñez, si se aseguro que fuera consciente de quién era y cuál era su lugar en el mundo, como hijo de un duque debía mantener siempre presente que ellos eran nobles, estaban destinados a mandar sobre la vida de otros, merecían obediencia y respeto. Siempre dijo a sus hijos que un aristócrata debía caminar con la cabeza en alto sin mostrar ninguna debilidad aun cuando se dirigiera hacia la guillotina, ese es el orgullo y el temple que siempre mostró y enseño a sus hijos a mostrar ante cualquier situación.

– Ahora entiendo que me equivoque al dejarte venir, aun eres demasiado joven e inmaduro para saber lo que quieres en la vida Terrence, aun no eres un hombre, solo eres un chiquillo que al verse superado por los problemas huye – pensaba ya dentro del carruaje.

.

()()()()

.

A pocos kilómetros de donde se encontraba el duque una linda chica rubia salía de un hospital con un semblante muy preocupado en su rostro, después de haberlo buscado por muchos días aun no tenía ni una pista de donde podría estar Albert, lo que más le preocupaba eran esos repentinos desmayos que tenía, no era bueno para él regresar a su vida de trotamundos cuando aún no había recuperado del todo su salud, además ella se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca, era como un hermano mayor para ella, alguien que podía reconfortarla con buenos consejos, que nunca la juzgaba y que siempre estaba ahí para darle un abrazo cuando lo necesitaba. Cada vez que entraba a algún hospital o clínica un miedo muy grande se albergaba en su corazón, era extraño cuan ambiguos eran sus sentimientos, por un lado deseaba encontrarlo y por el otro temía que le dijeran que estaba ahí y que estaba herido o algo peor – ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Albert?, ¿Acaso no pensaste que estaría muerta de preocupación al no saber de ti?, ¿Como pueden ser los hombres todos unos malditos inconscientes que dejan a las personas que los aman tan fácil y sin ningún remordimiento? – dijo pensando en Stear, Albert y él.

Varios día atrás había recibido un telegrama de la madre de Terry en la que le preguntaba si había visto o escuchado hablar de su hijo, le pedía comunicarle cualquier cosa que supiera de él pues hace semanas no sabía nada de Terry.

– ¿Cómo puede una chica estar tranquila con todos estos problemas rondándole? – se preguntaba a sí misma – ¡Te extraño Albert!, por favor vuelve, cualquier problema que tengas podemos solucionarlo juntos – decía al viento mientras seguía caminando por las calles muy preocupada – Y por si fuera poco tengo que cuidarme del indeseable de Neil, como es posible que aun no haya entendido que lo quiero lo más lejos posible de mi – pensaba Candy – ¿A quién quieres engañar Candy?, lo que a ti te tiene tan intranquila es ese telegrama de la madre de Terry – se regaño la pecosa - ¿Cómo pudo haber desaparecido Terry?, ¿Realmente abandono New York, el teatro y a Susana?, ¡No lo entiendo!, ¿Qué diablos pasa por su cabeza?

A lo lejos vio un grupo de personas entrando en una pequeña carpa, decidió acercarse en caso de que Albert pudiera estar ahí, o que alguien lo hubiera visto. Después de todo ya había preguntado en casi todos los establecimientos cercanos.

Cuán grande fue la sorpresa de Candy al entrar en esa carpa – ¿Y ahora qué hago? – se preguntaba la pecosa mientras veía a la última persona que esperaba encontrar en ese lugar.

.

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo. Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

_._

**Hola a todas, una vez más gracias por su apoyo a esta historia, espero disfruten leyendo este capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Saludos.**

.

.

**Capítulo 4. Cuando un encuentro se convierte en el inicio de una historia…**

.

**Florida. 1915.**

– ¡Finalmente un poco de paz! – pensaba Karen mientras entraba en un café después de dejar a su madre con la modista – Nunca como ahora estuve más segura de que la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi corta vida fue salir de esta maldita ciudad.

– Podrías traerme un café – pidió a la mientras se sentaba en una pequeña mesa con vista a la calle.

– Claro señorita.

– Consuélate Karen – se decía a sí misma - Al menos después de esta visita improvisada no tendrás que volver en al menos un año, puedo sin ningún remordimiento quedarme en New York en acción de gracias y la temporada navideña (no es que pensara venir de cualquier manera) pero al menor ahora puedo decirle a mi madre que después de estas mini-vacaciones no podre salir de la ciudad en varios meses.

Cuando termino su café decidió salir a encontrar a su madre y decirle que los siguientes días pensaba pasarlos visitando a su tío, aun cuando los dos hermanos vivían a solo unas horas de distancia no se frecuentaban mucho pues su tío vivía dedicado a su trabajo, mientras sus padres se dedicaban a hacer vida social junto con la hermana mayor de Karen, quien como correspondía estaba casada desde hace algunos años con un joven de buena familia que estaba dedicado a la política. La madre de Karen se llenaba la boca hablando de su hija mayor y del magnífico matrimonio que tenia, de sus dos hermosos hijos y de lo bien que se manejaba como esposa de un futuro gobernador del estado, pues las aspiraciones de su yerno iban en esa dirección. Comparada con la de su hermana la vida de Karen a los ojos de su madre era una total decepción cosa que se encargaba de hacerle saber cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, ya fuera en sus cartas o cuando tenía la ocasión como estos últimos días en persona.

– ¿Karen hija porque tardaste tanto?, dijiste que solo irías a ver los sombreros.

– Decidí visitar varias tiendas más, después de todo, la moda que hay aquí es distinta a la de New York.

– Aun así Karen, es muy desconsiderado de tu parte dejarme esperando sola en la tienda.

– Pero si no estabas sola, estabas muy entretenida hablando con la Sra. Stewart sobre el horrible vestido que uso la Sra. Richardson en el evento del mes pasado.

– Karen, no me hables así, no es propio de una dama.

– ¡Aja!, y supongo que hablar mal de tus amistades a sus espaldas si es propio de una dama.

– ¡Karen, suficiente!

– ¡Perdón madre!

– En que me equivoque contigo, ¿Por que no puedes parecerte más a tu hermana?

– Supongo que soy tu Karma madre.

– ¿De qué hablas Karen? – pregunto la señora sin saber a qué se refería su hija.

– Nada madre, si terminaste tus compras por qué no volvemos a la casa, papá debe estar esperándonos para comer.

– No lo creo querida, iba a ir a comer con Michael (el esposo de su hermana), quería comentarle unas cosas sobre su campaña.

– Que interesante madre.

– ¡Verdad! - dijo sin notar el sarcasmo en la voz de Karen – Es tan bueno que Michael aprecie tanto la opinión de tu padre, siempre lo consulta sobre casi todas sus acciones, independientemente de lo que sus asesores digan el valora más lo que dice tu padre.

– Claro madre – dijo Karen mientras pensaba que su cuñado no valoraba tanto la opinión de su padre como el dinero que daba a su campaña – Ya que no tenemos que regresar a casa pronto deberíamos comer en algún restaurante por aquí cerca.

– ¿Estás loca Karen?, no podemos presentarnos en ningún lugar sin una reservación y solas.

– ¿Porqué no madre? – pregunto Karen realmente extrañada por su comentario.

– Porque ese comportamiento no es propio de una dama.

– Haces que ser una dama suene muy aburrido – dijo Karen en tono de broma.

– Deja de decir tonterías y mejor regresemos a la casa Karen.

– Como gustes madre.

De regreso en casa de sus padres Karen espero a que su padre volviera para informarles que se iba con su tío por unos días. Su padre no tuvo ninguna objeción, como siempre el señor era muy apático con todo lo referente a sus hijas, sin embargo su madre era otra cosa, comenzó a despotricar acerca de que por solo unos días que podían estar juntas y ella parecía preferir la compañía de otros a la de su familia.

– Te recuerdo que el tío es también familia madre – dijo Karen.

– De ese hombre no me hables, él no es familia, no después de que por su culpa mi bebé se fue de casa.

– No fue por su culpa, yo ya lo tenía decidido.

– Pero sin su apoyo nunca hubieras tenido el valor de irte.

Esa era otra discusión recurrente entre madre e hija pues su madre odiaba a su tío, después de todo fue gracias a él que pudo irse a New York para convertirse en una actriz, él había sido quien financio no solo sus clases de actuación, sino también le enviaba cada mes el dinero de la renta y gastos del departamento en el que vivía así como un pequeño extra para que no le faltara nada, si había alguien a quien Karen amaba incondicionalmente era a su tío, el Dr. Herman Klasse, de él había aprendido que él único compromiso real que tenemos en esta vida es el de ser felices, por eso la había apoyado para que alcanzara sus sueños aunque eso le gano el odio de su cuñada y varios disgustos con su hermano.

– No tiene caso discutir sobre lo mismo madre – dijo Karen – Me voy en la mañana.

– ¡Haz lo que quieras!

– Iré a pedir que arreglen mi equipaje – dijo saliendo de la habitación – Cuando más pronto me vaya más pronto podre volver a respirar normalmente – se dijo Karen.

.

()()()()

.

**Princeton Illinois. 1915.**

Después de unos minutos sin casi poder respirar y aun sin poder creer lo que veía, Candy entro en la pequeña carpa, aun no estaba segura de lo que debería hacer, por un lado quería hablar con él y asegurarse de que estuviera bien (aunque era obvio que no) y por el otro quería salir corriendo, se oculto lo mejor que pudo entre la gente pues no quería que él la viera.

– ¿Qué debo hacer? – se preguntaba la pecosa – Supongo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es asegurarme de que efectivamente es él y comunicárselo a su madre – se decía Candy sin poder apartar la vista del improvisado escenario – ¿Que te has hecho Terry?, ¿Cómo es posible que esta persona frente a mi sea el mismo chico que vi hace tiempo actuando como Romeo en Broadway? – se preguntaba al ver las condiciones en las que estaba (obviamente ebrio) – ¡Tú me prometiste que serias feliz! – pensaba llena de enojo hacia él, mientras continuaba viéndolo.

De repente Terry tropezó en el escenario perdiendo (aun más) el hilo del dialogo que recitaba, por unos segundos permaneció sin moverse observando un punto entre el público, súbitamente como si ese simple tropezón le hubiera bajado de un solo golpe la borrachera empezó a recitar sus diálogos de una manera distinta, todos en la carpa se sorprendieron al ver la transformación que sufrió el joven actor, aquellos que se burlaban dejaron de hacerlo y todos comenzaron a prestar atención a lo que ocurría en el escenario.

Él corazón de Candy estuvo a punto de detenerse al creer que la había visto, por lo que se oculto detrás de un señor gordito pensando en escabullirse de allí, sin embargo algo cambio en el ambiente tanto en el escenario como en toda la carpa, volvió a ver hacia el escenario y de repente ahí estaba el Terry que conocía y amaba, lleno de orgullo y con un porte que solo una buena cuna da, casi parecía hipnotizarla no solo a ella sino a todas las personas presentes.

Cuando la función termino y las personas empezaron a retirarse decidió esperarlo, con el corazón en la mano espero fuera de la carpa, sus manos temblaban y a cada minuto que pasaba se ponía más nerviosa, le pareció que llevaba horas esperándolo cuando bien sabia que solo habían sido unos cuantos minutos.

– ¿Por qué tardara tanto en salir? – se preguntaba la pecosa.

– Por un segundo me pareció verla – se decía – ¡Pero es imposible! – pensaba Terry dentro de la carpa, escuchaba casi sin prestar atención a sus compañeros de tablas, todos le preguntaban que le había pasado en el escenario, lo felicitaban y le pedían consejos, uno de sus compañeros actores le ofreció un trago de licor para felicitarlo por su excelente actuación, después de todo ese pequeño grupo de actores no estaba acostumbrado a recibir aplausos como los de esa noche, y todos sabían que era gracias a Terry. Luego de aceptar una copa, Terry le pidió otra más, para el momento en que salió de la carpa estaba más tranquilo, su corazón había dejado de latir como loco, caminaba meditabundo sin una dirección fija, casi paso de largo junto a la pecosa que esperaba oculta entre las sombras, pero de repente llego hasta el _su_ perfume, se detuvo y sin saber exactamente que, empezó a buscar algo entre las sombras, y de repente _la vio_.

Por su parte Candy al verlo salir se oculto sintiendo de repente mucho miedo, miedo de la ola de sentimientos que momentáneamente la inundaron al ver que se acercaba a ella, por un segundo creyó que se iría, pero de repente se detuvo, giro buscando algo, cuando finalmente sus miradas se cruzaron ninguno de los dos pudo articular palabra, solo continuaron perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

Sin poder contenerse corrió hacia él y se lanzo en sus brazos ocultando su rostro (y sus lagrimas) en su pecho.

El la sostuvo sin poder creer que era ella, enterró su rostro en sus rizos y aspiro su aroma, sin poder evitarlo un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

– ¿De verdad eres tú? – pregunto sin soltarla.

La pecosa no contesto, solo continúo abrazada a él, sus pequeños sollozos hacían imposible que hablara, solo lo abrazo con más fuerza como queriendo fundirse con él.

– ¿Eres un sueño? – preguntó Terry – Si es así, no quiero despertar nunca – dijo y aun cuando parecía imposible la abrazo más fuerte. Continuaron abrazados por varios minutos, mientras el llanto de Candy empezó a calmarse intento soltarse de él, sin embargo Terry no se lo permitió – No tienes idea de cuantas veces he deseado tenerte así – dijo – Ahora que por fin mi deseo se volvió realidad no te soltare nunca – dijo abrazándola aun más fuerte, para ese momento ni un alfiler habría cabido entre ellos.

– Suéltame Terry – dijo Candy – Me lastimas.

– ¡No te soltare! – dijo aunque aflojo un poco el abrazo – Si lo hago desaparecerás como siempre – dijo con una voz que a Candy le recordó a sus pequeños pacientes berrinchudos.

– ¡Terry estamos en la calle, alguien puede vernos! – dijo mientras intentaba con poco éxito que la soltara.

– ¡Ya te dije que no te soltare! – afirmo – No puedes pedirle a un moribundo que se aleje de lo único que lo mantiene con vida.

– Terry, por favor suéltame, necesitamos hablar – pidió amablemente muy conmovida por sus palabras.

– Para hablar no necesito soltarte – dijo con el mismo tono de niño berrinchudo – Desde aquí te escucho perfectamente.

– ¡Terry, Suéltame! – grito, ya un poco molesta por su necedad – Es importante que hablemos.

– Ya te dije que nunca voy a soltarte, además hablar nunca lleva a nada bueno.

– Nos llevo a conocernos en el Mauritania, y a ser amigos en el colegio – dijo la pecosa intentando distraerlo para que la soltara.

– En el pasado me equivoque al soltarte, dos veces te deje, no lo haré una tercera – dijo con una gran determinación en su voz – Nunca debí dejarte en el colegio e irme sin ti, y menos aun debí permitir que te fueras de New York sola, yo debí irme contigo – continuo mientras volvía a abrazarla fuertemente – Si el destino decidió darme una tercera oportunidad no puedo ser tan estúpido como para desperdiciarla – había tanta convicción en su vos que Candy se estremeció en sus brazos - Entiéndelo Candy esta vez no te soltare.

– Entonces no vuelvas a soltarme – dijo Candy – Toma mi mano muy fuertemente y no la sueltes sin importar nada, incluso si yo te lo pido no me sueltes – pidió con un poco de miedo en su voz, pues sabía que para su ellos no podía haber un final feliz, al menos no juntos.

– ¿Que sucede Candy? – pregunto soltándola pero tomando sus dos manos entre las suyas.

– Nada – mintió la pecosa – Vayamos a hablar.

– ¡Bien!, vayamos a ese café que esta enfrente – le dijo mientras la guiaba.

– ¡No!, no quisiera que nadie nos escuchara – dijo deteniéndose, en realidad no sabía como iría esa conversación y conociendo a Terry y su carácter explosivo lo mejor es que hablaran sin público – ¿Porqué no damos un paseo en tu auto? – pregunto sin saber que otra cosa decir.

– No tengo mi auto conmigo – contesto un poco avergonzado, finalmente recordaba donde estaba y en qué condiciones estaba viviendo.

– Entonces vamos a tu hotel – dijo Candy un poco apenada de sugerirlo.

– No me estoy quedando en ningún hotel – dijo – He estado quedándome en una pequeña pensión.

– Pues vayamos ahí.

– No puedo llevarte a ese lugar Candy – dijo tajantemente.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque es un lugar horrible, y jamás me atrevería a llevarte a un lugar así – recordando que la pensión era un lugar visitado casi solo por ebrios (como él mismo), prostitutas y gente de muy baja calaña.

– Pues no habiendo otro lugar tendrá que ser allí – dijo muy determinada, en su inocencia no podía ni imaginarse que clase de lugar podría ser – Después de todo si es lo suficientemente bueno para que tu estés viviendo allí, debe ser lo suficientemente bueno para que hablemos por unos minutos.

– Nada de unos minutos pecosa, solo iremos allí, recogeré mis cosas e iremos a algún otro lugar – lo que él realmente quería era ver al propietario y venderle su reloj, que era casi lo único que le quedaba de valor.

– Muy bien, vamos – dijo la pecosa.

Cuando llegaron a la pensión Candy creyó que lo esperaría fuera, pero Terry la tomo de la mano y la obligo a entrar, luego la llevo hasta su habitación y le dijo que guardara sus cosas mientras él bajaba a hablaba con el dueño para liquidar su cuenta, no confiando en la gente que frecuentaba ese lugar, ni en que Candy no se iría en cuanto él le diera la espalda cerró la puerta con llave.

El dueño de la pensión era un hombrecito muy desagradable, pero tenía la virtud de no hacer preguntas, después de negociar unos minutos compro el reloj (creyendo que era robado) por mucho menos dinero del que valía, sin embargo en su prisa Terry acepto sin ningún problema, le dijo al hombre que se iba esa noche y que dejaría la llave dentro del cuarto. Regreso a la habitación por Candy y salieron sin decir ni una palabra. Tomados de la mano caminaron bastante rato hasta que encontraron un coche y subieron, Terry le pidió que los llevara a un buen hotel en el centro de la ciudad, desde que estaban en las orillas (la zona pobre de la ciudad) les tomo varios minutos llegar.

.

()()()()

.

Al llegar y sin soltar la mano de Candy (quien se veía muy cohibida) Terry pidió una habitación, el empleado los miro con extrañeza no muy seguro de que hacer, para evitar preguntas incomodas Terry le dijo en un tono por demás autoritario que se apurara pues su esposa no se encontraba bien después del viaje y deseaba recostarse, había tal tono de mando en su voz que si bien el empleado no creyó del todo que fueran esposos pues ambos eran muy jóvenes les dio la llave de una habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación Candy dejo escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo se armo de valor para preguntar aquello que había estado rondando en su cabeza desde el primer momento en que lo encontró.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Terry?

– ¿Tu quisiste venir a hablar? – dijo intentando ganar tiempo para pensar.

– Terry es en serio – lo regaño - ¿Porqué no estás en New York? – no sabía muy bien cómo encarar la situación sin hacerle saber que su madre se había comunicado con ella, después de todo Terry odiaba que interfirieran en su vida y no quería ocasionarle un problema a Eleonor.

– Estoy tomado un descanso después de terminar la gira – dijo sin querer revelar sus motivos reales – Creo que me lo merezco, la temporada de teatro fue larga y la gira extenuante – continuo.

– ¿Entonces estas en una especie de vacaciones? – pregunto muy molesta por como el evitaba hablar con la verdad.

– Exactamente – dijo con mucho cinismo.

– ¡Bueno!, pues como no quiero molestarte en tus vacaciones será mejor que me vaya – giro muy molesta.

– ¡Espera! – dijo tomándola por el brazo – ¿No querías hablar?

– Quería hablar con mi amigo Terry – dijo no muy segura de cómo referirse a él – No con esta persona frente a mí – casi gritando – Estaba preocupada por ti, quería escuchar que está pasando contigo, ¿Por que estabas en esa carpa, por que estabas actuando así? – en su mente añadió _ebrio_.

– ¿Estas de broma verdad? – pregunto muy molesto (principalmente porque se refirió a él cómo solo un amigo) – Realmente no sabes lo que esta mal – ahora quien gritaba era él – ¡Soy muy infeliz Candy!, ¿Eso es lo quieres escuchar?, ¿Quieres oírme decirte que mi vida es una mierda? – ante esas palabras Candy se estremeció – ¿O prefieres que sigamos engañándonos?

– Terry – dijo sin saber que decir.

– Lo que dije allá afuera era cierto Candy. Esta vez seré valiente – dijo con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro, pensando en cómo de contradictorio era que en este momento se considerara valiente después de que para llegar aquí había huido como un cobarde – No permitiré que mi vida sea decidida por otros (tu y Susana), el no seguir los designios de mi corazón no me ha traído nada bueno, así que a partir de este momento me convertiré en el hombre más egoísta del mundo, a partir de este momento solo hare aquello que sé me hará feliz.

– Terry – la pecosa no atinaba a decir nada.

– Así está bien Candy, mejor no hables – dijo mirándola intensamente – Lo único que hará que me aleje de ti será que me digas que no me amas, que ahora amas a alguien más – dijo acercándose más a ella y rodeando su cintura con sus manos – Pero te advierto que ni eso me mantendría lejos de ti por mucho tiempo, probablemente terminaría raptándote, te llevaría a una isla desierta y te mantendría allí hasta que dijeras que me amas y que te quedarías conmigo para siempre – dijo animado al que Candy seguía sin decir nada, solo lo miraba con esas hermosas esmeraldas que tanto había extrañado ver.

– Suena hermoso – dijo, la voz y la mirada de Terry la tenían como en un trance.

– Imagínate lo felices que serias, estaríamos solos tu y yo, nada se interpondría entre nosotros – ya más animado añadió – Podríamos trepar todos los árboles que quisieras y probablemente encontrarías algunos parientes tuyos, después de todo los monos prefieren las islas desiertas – dijo riendo.

– ¡Eres un grosero! – dijo molesta mientras golpeaba su pecho con sus manos – Solo tú puedes decirme las cosas más lindas del mundo y luego salir con unas barbaridades como esa – dijo mientras su ojos no podían apartarse de los de su aristócrata arrogante.

Así permanecieron unos minutos más, ambos soñando en como seria, sin embargo una nube negra se implanto sobre los pensamientos de Candy, repentinamente su semblante dejo de brillar.

– ¿Que ocurre pecosa?

– Sabes que no podemos Terry.

– ¿Por qué no? – su mirada se oscureció mientras un gesto severo reflejaba su ira – ¿Hay alguien más? – pregunto muy molesto imaginando que Candy había conocido a otro.

– ¡Claro Terry! – dijo mientras lo veía estremecerse ante sus palabras – ¿O ya te olvidaste de Susana? – inquirió la pecosa.

– Ni la he olvidado ni podre hacerlo mientras esté vivo – mintió un poco, la verdad es que en todo el tiempo que había estado con Candy no había pensado en Susana, en el momento en que poso sus ojos sobre la pecosa esa carga que llevaba sobre su corazón desde hace varios meses desapareció repentinamente, esa carga que ni con todo el alcohol del mundo había logrado disminuir, se fue – No creas que no agradezco infinitamente lo que Susana hizo por mí, ¡Te juro que lo hago!, pero no puedo dar el pago que ella exige por ese sacrificio, ¡Lo intente con todas mis fuerzas!, pero ya no puedo más, me estaba ahogando en esa ciudad, hasta respirar me perecía casi imposible. ¡Por eso huí Candy!, porque no podía más – dijo con un gesto tan abatido que Candy sintió que su propio corazón se quebraba.

– Terry, yo no quería…

– Antes te dije que me volvería el hombre más egoísta del universo, y lo haré – la interrumpió – No permitiré que la felicidad se me vuelva a escapar de las manos, y mi felicidad pecosa esta donde estés tu.

– Terry no podemos y lo sabes.

– No pienso escuchar que no podemos o debemos estar juntos – dijo tajantemente – Desde este momento me volveré tu sombra, no te dejare nunca.

– Tú tienes responsabilidades – le recordó – Debes volver al teatro, has estado desaparecido por mucho tiempo, tu amas actuar – dijo llena de convicción.

– Eso no es del todo cierto, la actuación me apasiona, _pero solo te amo a ti_ – dijo muy convencido – No te niego que mi sueño era convertirme en un gran actor, pero eso fue cuando no tenía nada más, cuando mi vida estaba llena de personas que me despreciaban, me temían y en el mejor de los casos les era indiferente, ¡Cuando no sabía lo que era el amor! – dijo con voz melancólica – En cuanto te conocí todo eso cambio, tú te metiste en mi corazón, hiciste que mi más grande anhelo fuera estar siempre a tu lado, tú pecosa te volviste mi sueño – afirmo.

– Terry yo…

– Cuando te fuiste tontamente creí que podría encontrar otras cosas que le dieran sentido a mi vida – la interrumpió una vez más, no permitiría que hablara hasta que escuchara todo lo que tenía que decirle – Pensé que podía volver a vivir sin amor, que el teatro, la actuación y los aplausos del público llenaría el vacio, que podía volver a vivir con solo ese sueño como en el pasado, ¡Me equivoque!, nada puede llenar el vacío que dejaste, nada ni nadie puede ocupar tu lugar en mi corazón Candy.

– Pero Susana…

– ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez!, ¡Te amo y no pienso volver a separarme de ti!, ¡No volveré a New York ni a Susana!

– ¡Ella te ama! – grito – ¡Se sacrifico por ti!, ¡Merece ser feliz, y tú la haces feliz!

– ¿Y mi felicidad no te importa? – pregunto molesto

– Claro que si Terry, pero…

– ¡Que idiota soy! – la interrumpió con la voz llena de rencor – Creí que tu también me amabas y sufrías por estar lejos de mi – exhalo – Supongo que me equivoque, después de todo ya lo dijiste, para ti solo soy un amigo – dijo soltándola, por primera vez se alejo de ella, incluso no la miraba más.

– Terry no puedes realmente creer que no te amo – dijo acercándose a él – Tu también te adueñaste de mi corazón, no puedo negar que yo si he querido a muchas personas en mi vida, incluso estuve enamorada antes – ante esas palabras Terry se estremeció – Pero ese fue un enamoramiento de una niña, ¡A ti te amo!, ¡Lo que sentí por Anthony era solo gratitud y cariño!, era un sentimiento dulce y sereno, lo que siento por ti es intenso, es abrumador – dijo para evitar que se alejara y porque en su corazón sabía que era verdad – ¡No me juzgues!, ¡No tienes derecho!, ¡Solo dios sabe cuán difícil fue continuar viviendo sin ti, solo él sabe cuántas lagrimas he llorando!, ¡Casi muero de dolor durante el viaje de regreso, creí que mi corazón se rompería!

– Entonces lucha por estar conmigo – dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente – Se valiente Candy, lucha por lo que quieres, ¡Tu sabes que yo te amo y si tú también me amas debemos estar juntos!, nuestro sacrificio no ha servido para nada, Susana sabe que aun te amo y no he podido olvidarte y sufre al ver que no he podido corresponder a sus sentimientos – dijo recordando la mirada triste que Susana le dirigía cuando creía que no la veía – Te puedo asegurar que lo que siento por ti nunca se desvanecerá, nunca podre amarla, mi corazón es tuyo, no puedo dárselo a nadie más – dijo separándose de ella y buscando con sus ojos los de ella – Al quedarme con Susana no le he hecho ningún bien, también a ella estoy evitándole la posibilidad de ser feliz, de encontrar a alguien que pueda amarla como se merece, la estamos condenando a vivir al lado de alguien que solo puede darle un cariño forzado y que mucho temo en poco tiempo ni eso podre darle, he empezado a sentir rencor y resentimiento – dijo un poco apenado pues esos sentimientos no solo estaban presentes en su corazón sino que cada día crecían más – Entiéndelo Candy he dejado a Susana y New York con la firme convicción de no volver, aun si no te puedo tener en mi vida no puedo volver a eso.

– Terry – dijo mirándolo con una extraña mezcla de amor y dolor – ¡Nunca quise lastimarte!, solo quería que el pesar que notaba en tu mirada en todo el tiempo que estuve contigo en New York desapareciera, creí que deseabas quedarte con ella, pensé que tenias sentimientos por ella, que te gustaba, después de todo es una chica muy hermosa y ambos comparten muchos gustos en común – dijo como hablando más para sí misma que para Terry.

– Pero Candy…

– Déjame continuar por favor – lo interrumpió – Te juro que si me fui de ese hospital no fue solo porque ella me dijo que te amaba y que estando en tus brazos había sentido de nuevo deseos de vivir – al escuchar esas palabras Terry se estremeció, siempre se pregunto que habían hablado en esa habitación – Fue porque en esa azotea vi tanto dolor y culpa en tu mirada hacia mí, ¡Si Terry, no hacia ella, era a mí a quien veías con culpa!, en ese momento entendí que yo estaba de más en ese lugar, pensé que no te atrevías a decirme que querías estar con ella, por eso decidí irme y luego cuando no me detuviste eso confirmó mis sospechas – dijo mientras grandes lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas – Solo quise hacer las cosas más fáciles para todos.

– Candy hemos sido tan estúpidos – dijo Terry secando con un dedo las lagrimas de la pecosa – Si había dolor y culpa en mi mirada era porque te estaba mintiendo diciendo que todo estaba bien, porque tenía tanta vergüenza al no saber qué hacer con Susana, ella me había dicho que me amaba pero eso no me importaba, el que estuviera en un hospital y que su vida se hubiera arruinado por mi culpa me dolía, pero yo lo único que quería era volverte a ver, ¡Si Candy ella me salvo la vida!, ¡Pero a mí la vida no me importaba!, ¡Solo me importaba vivir para ti!, ¡Tu eres mi vida!, ¡Antes de ti y después de ti para mí solo ha existido soledad y dolor!

– Terry nunca debí dejarte, ¡Perdóname Terry! – pidió la pecosa – Todo esto es mi culpa.

Sin poderse contener más Terry puso sus manos en sus mejillas, acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso, la besaba con tanta intensidad y pasión que temía asustarla, pero por tantos tiempo había anhelado volver a probar sus labios que le era imposible contenerse, en ese beso le estaba entregando no solo su corazón sino su alma y su vida entera. Candy un poco aturdida al principio por la intensidad con que Terry la besaba no atinaba a hacer nada, pero después de unos segundos empezó a devolver el beso, sin poder contenerse se acerco más a él, sus manos subieron a sus hombros y su empezó a acariciar su cabello, mientras una mano de él la tomo por la nuca intensificando aun más el beso y su otra mano la atrajo por la cintura casi fundiéndola con él en un abrazo.

Terry estaba en el paraíso, sus labios sabían a gloria, su aliento fundido con el de él era el elixir más potente que había conocido en su vida, Candy se fundía en sus brazos entregándose por completo, él solo sé permitía alejarse de ella por unos segundos para tomar aire antes de volver a atacar sus labios, devorándola. Pronto los besos ya no fueron suficientes para esas dos almas que tanto habían anhelado reencontrarse, necesitaban tocarse, sentirse, sin saber cómo se encontraron recostados lado a lado en la cama, poco a poco comenzó a mover sus manos sobre su espalda, la estrechaba contra él con tanta fuerza que llego a temer lastimarla. Sus labios dejaron los de Candy solo para recorrer la línea de su cuello, ella giro un poco la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso, Terry colocaba pequeños besos y ligeros mordiscos a lo largo de su cuello y mandíbula mientras Candy soltaba pequeños jadeos que solo lograban excitarlo aun más, sin embargo debía contenerse, sabía que era lo correcto, la beso una vez más diciéndose que sería el último, cuando se alejaba ella lo miro llena de pasión y jalo su rostro para besarlo una vez más tumbándolo sobre ella, cuando sus lenguas se entrelazaron casi se perdió, haciendo acopio de todo su auto-control se alejo de sus labios – ¡Te amo tanto!, ¡Te deseo tanto! – jadeaba mientras intercalaba cada palabra con un pequeño beso en sus labios – ¡Pídeme que me detenga Candy, detenme porque dios sabe que yo no podre! – dijo mientras se sostenía sobre ella poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro y haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para no tenderse sobre ella y tomarla. Candy no dijo ni una palabra, solo acerco sus labios a los de él una vez más con un abrazo se aferro a su espalda y lo jalo hacia ella, en ese momento todo sentido de la propiedad y el decoro salió por la ventana.

Esa noche se conocieron íntimamente, se amaron con desenfreno y pasión, Terry venero el cuerpo de Candy, esa noche Candy se convirtió en su mujer.

Tiempo después la cabeza de su amada pecosa estaba recargada sobre su pecho, se inclino y comenzó a besar dulcemente su cabello (el cual por cierto era un hermoso desastre de rizos), mientras que la mano que tenia sobre su cintura la ciño hacia, Candy elevo el rostro hacia él para mirarlo, cosa que Terry aprovecho para a besar su frente, su linda naricita llena de pecas y por último sus labios.

– Te amo Candy. Nunca dejare que te alejes de mí.

– Yo también te amo – dijo con una mirada de inmenso amor en su rostro.

Terry empezó a acariciar su cadera haciendo círculos mientras se deslizaba hacia su trasero, ante estas atrevidas caricias Candy se estremeció un poco y un hermoso rubor tiñó su rostro y cuello mientras intentaba alejarse un poco de él, recordando por primera vez que ambos estaban desnudos.

– ¡Tu cuerpo es mío como el mío es tuyo! – dijo al sentir que Candy se intentaba alejar y cubrir su cuerpo con la sabana, volvió a besarla nuevamente – Desde esta noche y para siempre eres mi mujer.

– Es solo que…

– Te amo – dijo besándola profundamente haciéndola olvidar todo.

Rato después Candy descansaba en su pecho profundamente dormida, Terry por su parte no podía dormir, había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, sabía que la amaba y quería casarse con ella, pero ambos eran menores de edad lo que dificultaba las cosas, mientras que él no tenía ni dinero ni empleo y aunque si bien sabia que en New York lo esperaba un buen empleo donde ganar un muy buen sueldo (después de todo era ya un actor famoso) no pensaba alejarse de ella y volver a esa ciudad le traía demasiados malos recuerdos, por lo que regresar a Broadway estaba descartado.

Desasiéndose de esos pensamientos volteo a ver a la hermosa criatura que descansaba en sus brazos y se juro que no importaba si tenía que trabajar como cargador o lo que sea no se alejaría de ella.

– Si era para poder estar contigo nada me importaba, por ti haré lo que sea – dijo – Lo primero que hare en la mañana es comunicarme con su Eleonor, le diré que estoy bien y que estamos juntos (su madre lo amaba y no los juzgaría ni a él ni a Candy), que no pienso volver y tragándome mi orgullo le pediré que me envíe dinero – por más que se lo ordenaba su mente no podía dejar de pensar – Supongo que tu también tendrás que dejar Chicago , tu familia no verá con buenos ojos que te relaciones conmigo, después de todo soy un miserable que abandono a una chica invalida que salvo mi vida – se dijo con gran pesar, pues le dolía saber lo que estaba haciendo con Susana.

– Perdóname pecosa, por mi culpa deberás dejar tu trabajo y amigos, nos tenemos que mudarnos lejos de aquí, donde nadie nos conozca, hasta ser mayores de edad y poder casarnos sin el permiso de nadie tendremos que vivir fingiendo ser un matrimonio – ante ese pensamiento no pudo evitar sonreír – Sé que soy un maldito egoísta por arrastrarte conmigo en todos estos problemas, pero no puedo dejarte, ¡Te amo demasiado!, ¡Perdóname Candy soy un hombre débil que no concibe la vida sin ti! – dijo hundiendo su cara en su cabello y aspirando su hermoso perfume - ¡Aun si me voy al infierno por ser un maldito egoísta al menos me iré sabiendo que un ángel me amó!

.

.

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, nos vemos pronto.**

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

**Hola. Estoy muy agradecida por todos sus comentarios. Saludos.**

.

**Capítulo 5. Porque a veces solo la intención es suficiente.**

**Florida 1915.**

– No puedo creer como han cambiado las cosas en menos de una semana – pensaba Archie mientras arreglaba su corbata – Aun no entiendo como Paty y yo podemos considerar hacer esta locura, y peor aun que la abuela Martha nos apoye – siguió mientras probaba una corbata de otro color – Definitivamente esa loca es mala influencia para todos nosotros – dijo con un gesto de molestia mientras cerraba su maleta.

_._

_Flash back._

– Estoy tan contenta que pudieran acompañarme – dijo la abuela Martha ya en el carruaje mientas los tres de ellos iban a hacer una visita.

– ¿A quién iremos a ver? – pregunto Paty.

– Ya te dije que es un viejo amigo Herman Klasse.

– ¿El Dr. Herman Klasse? – pregunto sabiendo de antemano la respuesta – Abuela…

– Nada de abuela, estas muy desmejorada y te niegas a ir al hospital – dijo con una mirada preocupada – Eres mi única nieta y necesito estar segura que estas bien y sana.

– No te enojes Paty – dije al ver la cara molesta de Paty – No era nuestra intensión engañarte, después de todo es una visita social.

– ¡No Archie!, es una visita al médico.

– Pero será breve y después mi promesa de llevarte a comer al mejor restaurante de la ciudad sigue en pie.

– No soy Annie para que me contentes con promesas de restaurantes lujosos – dijo aun molesta, aunque se arrepintió al ver la mirada desencajada de su amigo, por lo que añadió – Sin embargo si prometes que me acompañaras a buscar unos libros que quiero comprar te perdono.

– Lo prometo – dije queriendo olvidar el tema.

Ya en casa del doctor Klasse y después de que este había checado a Paty y dicho que solo tenía un ligero caso de anemia, recetarle unas vitaminas y sugerirle que diera todos los paseos que pudiera por la playa para mejorar su estado de ánimo y lo pálido de sus mejillas estábamos los cuatro tomado café y charlando.

– Querido estoy en casa – dijo con voz cantarina una hermosa pelirroja entrando en el salón sin siquiera tocar.

– Permítanme un segundo – se disculpo el médico mientras se acercaba a la chica.

– Que raro que llegues sin avisar querida – dijo el médico con mucho sarcasmo mientras la pelirroja se arrojaba en sus brazos – Casi tan raro como que te vayas sin despedirte – dijo haciendo referencia a su última visita antes del estreno de Romeo y Julieta.

– En mi carta te explique que tenía que volver con urgencia, además estoy segura que pasaron varios días antes que notaras que me había ido – dijo mientras colocaba un tierno beso en cada mejilla del médico.

Dentro Paty y yo estábamos muy incómodos pues no era propio de las personas educadas dar semejantes muestras de afecto frente a extraños, por su parte Martha veía el intercambio muy interesada.

– Ahora niña loca deja presentarte – dijo mientras que la chica enlazaba su brazo con el del médico – Esta son mi querida amiga Martha O´Brian y su nieta Patricia – dijo señalando a las dos damas – Y este el Sr. Archibald Cornwell.

– Un gusto – contestamos todos, mientras yo me levantaba como corresponde a un caballero, aun dudando que esta chica fuera realmente una dama.

– Esta es mi querida sobrina Karen – dijo mientras ya la aludida se sentaba.

Durante la plática supe que Karen era actriz y que estaba en la misma compañía teatral que el maldito de Grandchester (lo cual hizo que el almuerzo que había tomado hace horas se revolviera en mi estomago por el disgusto de oír ese nombre), mientras Karen que ya se había enterado del motivo de la visita sugirió a Paty dar un paseo por la playa pues el día estaba hermoso y después de todo el médico se lo había recomendado por lo que los tres de nosotros salimos dejando a los mayores platicar.

Aun ahora no estoy seguro como se las arreglo Karen para lograr que Paty le contara toda la situación de ella y Stear, por regla general Paty es muy introvertida y casi no habla con gente que recientemente conoció, menos aun contarle todos sus problemas y pesares, supongo que es una de las tantas habilidades que Karen afirma tener.

– No estoy muy segura de entender la motivación de tu novio para hacer lo que hizo – comentaba la pelirroja mientras paseaban por la playa – Me parece muy egoísta de su parte.

Ante ese comentario yo, que me había mantenido al margen de la plática salte – Claro una chica frívola como tú nunca podría entender a alguien que está dispuesto a sacrificarse por aquello en lo que cree – casi le grite muy molesto, Paty iba a intervenir pero Karen se lo impidió.

– Niño – dijo con desdén – Mantente lejos de la conversación de los adultos y dedícate a verte bonito – añadió con burla, pues yo había estado muy al pendiente de que mis zapatos no se arruinaran.

– ¡Adulto tu! – dije yo con burla – No eres más que una niña mimada que se dedica a jugar a ser actriz.

– Y sin embargo soy la única aquí que trabaja y se mantiene sola – dijo con mucho orgullo mientras me lanzaba una mirada despectiva – Sinceramente dudo que tu estarías dispuesto a dejar tu jaula de oro solo por seguir tu sueño – añadió para después continuar hablando con Paty como si yo no hubiera dicho nada – Sin embargo si bien no puedo entender porque lo hizo, si lo admiro – dijo sin siquiera mirarme, más bien ignorando totalmente mi presencia – A ti por el otro lado no te entiendo nada.

– A que te refieres – pregunto Paty.

– Pues por lo que me has dicho estas triste y muy preocupada por él, al grado de estar enferma y sin embargo no haces nada.

– ¿Que podría hacer?

– Tratar de averiguar donde esta, escribirle, no sé cualquier cosa, pero algo.

– Está en la guerra Karen, no es fácil.

– Nadie dijo que fuera fácil o que incluso sea posible pero no por eso deberías dejar de intentarlo – dijo la pelirroja con mucha determinación.

– Eso es una pérdida de tiempo – dije – Ya la familia a intentado localizarlo sin ningún resultado hasta ahora.

– ¿Porque te sigues metiendo en la conversación de otros? – arremetió contra mí.

– Porque no le hace ningún bien que se ilusione con un imposible.

– Y supongo que estar aquí tronándose los dedos de las manos si es muy bueno para ella.

– No pero…

– Pero nada, yo solo sé que de estar en la misma situación a esta altura de menos ya habría escrito a cada país y ciudad en Europa para decirle a mi insensato novio que lo extrañaba, que lo amaba, que hiciera lo que fuera necesario para volver a mi – dijo con tal pasión que no pude evitar pensar cuan afortunado seria aquel que ganara el amor de esa chiflada – Sin embargo Paty hay otras cosas que puedes hacer que indirectamente podrían ayudarlo, y sino a él a otros en la misma situación que él, no se aquí, pero en New York hay muchos grupos de voluntarios trabajando para reunir dinero y suministros que enviar a las tropas y a todas las personas que han perdido sus casas, familias y trabajos.

– Tienes razón – dijo Paty.

– Paty, creo que deberías…

– ¡No Archie! – me interrumpió – Necesito hacerme útil, desde que salí de Europa he actuado como una egoísta, solo contentándome con que mi familia y yo estamos a salvo, al llegar a América me permití olvidar el miedo que se respira en Europa, después de todo aquí solo se habla de la guerra como algo lejano y ajeno (Estados Unido no entró a la guerra hasta 1917), pero yo tengo muchos amigos y conocidos que se quedaron en allá y a quienes la guerra si les está afectando – dijo levantándose.

Súbitamente la niña deprimida con la que había estado conviviendo las últimas semanas desapareció para dar paso a una mujer determinada y decidida, el cambio fue tan sorprendente que me quede sin palabras, nunca había visto Paty actuar así, ella siempre parecía ser feliz quedándose al margen de todo, con todos era muy complaciente, siempre dispuesta a hacer lo que otros consideraban mejor.

– Dijiste que solo estarás unos días más aquí antes de volver a New York, ¿Verdad?

– Efectivamente, me voy en tres días.

– ¿Te molestaría que te acompañara?

– ¡Claro que no!, pero Paty estoy segura que desde aquí también podrías hacer muchas cosas, no es necesario ir hasta New York.

– Aquí no sabría donde empezar y estoy segura que allá necesitan manos y ayuda.

– Eso es tenlo por seguro, en muchos lugares solicitan voluntarios, lamentablemente la mayoría son hospitales que piden ayuda para apoyar a los heridos que regresan del frente.

Ante esas palabras ambos nos estremecimos pues pensamos en Stear, tiempo después (aproximadamente 2 horas) yo también tome la determinación de ir a New York, después de todo quería enterarme antes que nadie de las noticias que llegaban del frente.

Fin flash back.

.

– Si tan solo no te hubieras aferrado a ir junto con ella, este viaje podría ser muy agradable – dijo mientras esperaba junto a Paty en el auto a que Karen saliera.

– No seas tan negativo, Karen puede no tener mucha delicadeza en sus maneras….

– Querrás decir que es grosera – la interrumpí al recordar que esa chica siempre parecía tener un comentario mordaz y desagradable para cada situación y persona.

– Pero es muy buena – continuo ignorando mi comentario – Yo por mi parte estoy encantada de haberla conocido, además me recuerda un poco a Candy con toda la energía que parece desbordar.

.

()()()()

.

**Princeton Illinois. 1915.**

– Como es posible que este quedándose en un lugar como este – dijo el duque muy molesto, mientras esperaba afuera de la pensión a que su empleado averiguara si Terry estaba dentro, sus ojos recorrían tanto el edificio como las construcciones vecinas con una mueca de disgusto y asco – Simplemente no puedo entender que ha pasado contigo Terry, ¡Este lugar es una pocilga! – pensaba cada vez más molesto – ¡Definitivamente no puedo permitir que esta ridiculez continué!

– Lo siento señor – dijo el cochero sacando al duque de sus pensamientos –Parece que el joven que usted busca dejo la posada ayer en la noche, el empleado dijo que tomo su maleta y salió.

– Pregunta por la habitación del Sr. Brosh, también esta quedándose en la pensión.

– En seguida, Señor – dijo entrando nuevamente a la pensión, si bien al cochero le pareció extraño que un hombre de apariencia tan distinguida tuviera negocios con el tipo de personas que frecuentaban este lugar, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no comentar nada, después de todo a él solo le interesaba que le pagaran bien y que tal vez si podía hacerse útil le dieran alguna buena propina extra – El otro caballero que busca salió pero dejo un mensaje si venían a buscarlo – dijo entregando un papel al duque.

.

_Estimado Sr._

_El joven se encontró con una chica al finalizar la función, después ambos vinieron a_

_este lugar solo para recoger el equipaje del joven y salir._

_Como ud. ordeno estoy siguiéndolo, si deja un recado con el posadero del lugar en_

_el que puedo localizarlo, lo buscare a la brevedad._

_Paul Bash._

_PD. El joven vendió al posadero su reloj antes de abandonar el lugar._

.

– ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahora Terry? – pensaba el duque al terminar de leer el recado, muy molesto entro a la posada para recuperar el reloj de Terrence, después de todo lo más probable es que fuera aquel que le regalo en su cumpleaños 14 y era muy valioso, cuando iba a subir a su coche vio al Sr. Bash bajar de un carruaje, esté al reconocerlo se acerco al duque. Después de intercambiar unas palabras ambos subieron al coche con dirección al hotel en el que Candy y Terry estaban.

.

()()()()

.

Al empezar a despertar se sintió extraña, después de unos segundos empezó a tomar conciencia de donde estaba y la más importante con quien. Fue en ese momento que todo el peso de lo que había hecho la noche anterior le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría, por lo que quiso salir corriendo, el principal problema para llevar a cabo su huida es que ni siquiera podía salir de la cama, pues el brazo de Terry la tenia firmemente sujeta por la cintura y si empezaba a moverse lo despertaría – Tranquilízate Candy y piensa como vas a salir de este lío en el que muy gustosamente te metiste – se regaño a sí misma.

Mientras la pecosa pensaba sin poder hallar una respuesta su acompañante empezó a moverse, eso hizo que el corazón de Candy casi se detuviera y sin poder encontrar el valor para enfrentarlo fingió seguir durmiendo.

– ¡Buenos días pecosa! – dijo Terry mientras se estiraba un poco en la cama – Se que estas despierta, mejor deja de fingir que duermes – dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella – Ayer en la noche descubrí que roncas así que de nada sirve pretender que estas durmiendo – dijo con una voz profunda muy cerca de su oído, al ver que ella se aferraba a su falsa de continuar dormida empezó a besar su hombro y lentamente subir hacía su cuello.

– ¡Basta Terry! – dijo mientras se alejaba de él y a la vez jalaba la sabana sobre su cuerpo – Estoy despierta ahora, ¿Me permitirías levantarme? – dijo intentando desasirse del abrazo del aristócrata – Por cierto sé que mientes, ¡Yo no ronco! – dijo muy ofendida por el último comentario de Terry.

– ¿Por qué la prisa? – pregunto un muy desnudo Terry a la vez que se acomodaba en la cama para ver el espectáculo que daba Candy al intentar envolverse desde el cuello hasta los pies con una sabana muy enredada.

– Porque tengo responsabilidades que atender a diferencia tuya – dijo mientras empezaba a salir de la cama.

– Supongo que en eso tienes razón, dejare que te bañes primero mientras yo ordeno nos suban el desayuno – dijo mientras la veía recoger su ropa y dirigirse al baño – Deseas algo en particular.

– Cualquier cosa esta bien – dijo mientras se preguntaba cómo podía verse el tan tranquilo mientras ella era un nudo por dentro y por fuera pues esta mañana parecía ser incapaz de coordinar no solo sus ideas sino también sus manos y pies.

– Candy – dijo impidiéndole entra al baño – No quiero que agobies tu linda cabeza pensando tonterías – pues en su cara se podía leer que ella estaba hecha un lío de culpa y temores – Te dije que no pienso dejarte nunca más así que a partir de ahora todo lo resolveremos juntos – dijo mientras depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios.

Rato después ya ambos debidamente limpios y arreglados (al menos Candy pues Terry temiendo que la pecosa disidiera huir en cuanto él le diera la espalda había no solo cerrado la puerta del cuarto, sino que apenas se dio una rápida ducha con la puerta del baño abierta para poder oír cualquier ruido extraño, sin embargo el único ruido que oyó fue el de Candy ordenando la habitación) mientras tomaban el desayuno Candy seguía en silencio muy angustiada.

– Creo que tenemos que hablar.

– Ayer dijiste que hablar nunca llevaba a nada bueno

– Y tú que hablar nos había llevado a conocernos y hacernos amigos – mentalmente añadió _"Y apenas ayer te llevo a mis brazos", _después de ese pensamiento decidió que a partir de ese momento seria el principal defensor del poder de las palabras.

– Terry no quiero decir que lo que hicimos fue un error porque nunca podría arrepentirme eso… – dijo muy cohibida sin poder decir las palabras – Pero sí creo estuvo mal el que actuamos sin pensar bien las cosas.

– Yo por mi parte llevo meses pensando y deseando que "_eso" _ como tú lo llamas ocurriera, por lo que no me parece que haya tomado una decisión apresurada.

– Terry no somos los únicos involucrados en esta historia debemos pensar en alguien más – dijo sin atreverse a decir el nombre de Susana.

– Te he dicho que nunca podre olvidarla, pero que eso no significa que me quedare a su lado, su bienestar me preocupa mucho – dijo un poco apenado al pensar que las ultimas semanas en lo que menos había pensado era en el bienestar de Susana – Tengo la intención de comunicarme hoy mismo con Eleonor y pedirle varios favores, uno de ellos referente a Susana – sin atreverse a decirle todo.

– Que bueno Terry tu madre ha estado muy preocupada por ti – dijo sin meditar las palabras – O al menos eso creo – dijo intentando componer lo dicho.

– ¡Déjalo Candy!, recuerdo que ayer dijiste que llevaba _desaparecido mucho tiempo,_ ¿Como podrías saber eso sin que alguien te lo hubiera dicho?, supongo que Eleonor se comunico contigo, ¿O me equivoco?

– Ella está muy preocupada por ti y pensó que habrías venido a verme.

– Me arrepiento de no haberle dicho nada a ella. Pero realmente no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo estaría lejos.

– Terry respecto a eso, sabes que debes volver a Broadway, ¿Verdad?

– No volveré, al menos no de momento.

– ¿Qué significa eso?

– Prométeme que escucharas lo que he pensado y planeado sin interrumpirme – dijo muy serio.

– Y si dices alguna barbaridad – pregunto en broma, aunque en realidad temía y a la vez anhelaba escuchar los planes que había hecho referentes a ellos.

– Aun así escucharas sin interrumpirme – dijo.

– Está bien.

– ¡Candy sabes que te amo! y mi más grande anhelo en la vida es convertirte en mi esposa y nunca tener que separarme de ti – ante esas palabras Candy se estremeció – Peso ambos somos menores de edad por lo que sin el consentimiento yo del duque y tú de tu tutor no podemos casarnos – una mirada triste se reflejo en el rostro de Candy – Sin embargo se que algunos sacerdotes son amables con las personas que como tú y yo se aman y desean la bendición de dios para su unión, por eso te propongo que hasta ser mayores de edad nos casemos solo por la iglesia – al ver como su rostro brillaba ante la idea de ser su esposa supo que no se había equivocado, al ser ella tan importante para él no podía atreverse a insultarla pidiéndole que viviera con el sin estar casados, además de que deseaba verla vestida de blanco caminando por el pasillo de una iglesia dispuesta a ser suya para siempre – Se que mi madre nos apoyara y estoy seguro que Albert también...

– Albert – casi grito Candy.

– Candy acordaste no interrumpirme.

– Lo siento, pero es que Albert ha desaparecido.

– ¿Que quieres decir con que ha desaparecido?

– Hace mas de una semana Albert dejo el departamento en el que vivimos sin decir nada, ¡Solo se fue!, es por eso que estaba ayer en esa carpa, he estado buscándolo, estoy muy preocupada por él.

Al escuchar el tono tan preocupado de Candy Terry no pudo evitar que los celos lo inundaran, Candy era suya, no debería estar buscando a otro hombre.

– Él ha estado sufriendo desmayos y dolores de cabeza, eso sin contar con que tiene pesadillas horribles, imagínate si algo malo le paso, pudo sufrir un accidente y como no trae ninguna identificación con él…

– No te preocupes Candy – la interrumpió después de escuchar toda la información se arrepintió de sus anteriores sentimientos, Candy veía a Albert como familia, se preocupaba por él como de un hermano, de otra manera no se hubiera quedado con él, no mientras Albert estaba quien sabe dónde – Yo te ayudare a buscarlo, juntos será más fácil.

– De verdad.

– Por supuesto, necesito a mi padrino de bodas conmigo.

– Terry, yo no he dicho que me casare contigo.

– No es necesario que lo digas, ayer accediste a ser mía para siempre – le recordó – No crees que debemos de tener la bendición de dios – dijo sabiendo de antemano cual sería su respuesta.

– ¡Claro que sí!, pero…

– No hay pero que valga.

– Terry las cosas no se hacen así.

– ¿Y cómo se hacen Candy?, ¿Crees que no desearía ser un mejor hombre para ti?, ¿Que no desearía presentarme ante tu tutor sin ningún temor de que pudiera rechazar darme tu mano?, Candy sé que soy un maldito desastre andante, abandone la escuela, soy solo un simple actor, mejor dicho era, por que también eso lo abandone, cargo en mi conciencia con la culpa de que una chica perdió su carrera y su salud por mi culpa y aun con todo lo que sacrifico por mí no puedo quedarme a su lado como ella desea – dijo con mucho dolor en su voz – ¡Solo porque egoístamente deseo ser feliz!, aunque probablemente no lo merezca, después de todo no he hecho nada en esta vida para merecerlo – eso ultimo lo dijo más para sí que para que Candy lo escuchara.

– Todos merecemos ser felices.

– ¡Pues hasta ahora la vida se ha empeñado en demostrarme que yo no!, tal vez es mi castigo por haber nacido de una relación inmoral, por existir cuando no debería.

– Terry no digas eso.

– Es cierto Candy, después de todo soy un bastardo al que nadie puede amar ni merece…

– ¡Cállate! –grito muy molesta – Eres hijo de una gran mujer que te ama con todo su corazón y de un hombre que te ama tanto que contrario a sus deseos te dejo irte a realizar tus sueños, ¡Tus padres te aman mucho!, ¡Y yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo! – un poco sorprendida por lo que había dicho, aun cuando era ciento por ciento la verdad – Terry yo…

– Candy yo también te amo más que a nada, más que a mi vida misma – dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella – Créeme cuando te digo que aun en mis momentos más oscuros durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado separados no he podido dejar de agradecer a dios por haberte puesto en mi camino, ¡Mi amada tarzan pecosa! – dijo acariciando su mejilla mientras se hincaba frente a ella – Ni un solo día desde que te fuiste desee no haberte conocido, él toparme con una pequeña pecosa de nariz respingada en ese barco fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, solo una atolondrada como tu podría amarme a pesar de ser un estúpido, inmaduro, egoísta…

– No olvides malcriado – dijo un poco en revancha por todos los apelativos que Terry había usado de ella en su discurso.

– Desde que ya estoy en esta posición creo que lo mejor es aprovecharlo – dijo mientras sacaba algo de la bolsa de su pantalón, Candy estaba muda al ver lo que era – ¿Me harías el hombre más feliz de este mundo? – pregunto mientras extendía un hermoso anillo con una bella esmeralda – ¿Te casaras conmigo?

– ¡Sí! – por más que intentaba pensaba en todos los motivos que había para decir no su corazón le impidió llegar a ninguno – ¡Sí!, ¡Mil veces Sí! – dijo mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos casi tirándolo.

Después de estabilizarse Terry tomo su mano en la suya y deslizo el anillo en su dedo sin dejar ni un minuto de ver los hermosos ojos de la pecosa cuyo brillo se dijo hacían palidecer a cualquier joya de este mundo. Luego beso su mano y comenzó lentamente a besar sus labios.

– ¡Te amo pecosa!, ¡Gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa y por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo! – dijo cuando finalmente habían cortado el beso y comenzó a levantarse pues ya le dolía la rodilla – Es momento de entrar en acción, como dije lo primero será comunicarnos con Eleonor para darle la buena noticia y decirle que tiene una boda a la que asistir, después…

– ¡Un momento!, ¿De dónde sacaste este anillo?

– Para tu información he tenido ese anillo conmigo desde hace casi un año, lo compre para ti antes del estreno de Romeo y Julieta, pensaba proponerte matrimonio en ese entonces – dijo con gran nostalgia – Tenia tantos planes para nosotros…

– Terry, esos planes se harán realidad ahora – lo interrumpió, hace rato había desechado toda culpa de su cabeza, Terry tenía razón se amaban y merecían ser felices, y aun cuando el fantasma de Susana probablemente nunca los dejaría solos, tenía fe en que su amor era más grande que cualquier obstáculo. Durante mucho tiempo vio a Susana con lastima, después de todo su situación era muy difícil, la vio como una pobre chica con una gran necesidad de apoyo y consuelo, honestamente pensó que gracias al gran amor que decía sentir por Terry sería capaz de hacerlo feliz, que llenaría su vida del amor y el afecto que tanto necesitaba su aristócrata, en algún momento incluso llego a creer que Susana lo amaba más que ella misma, solo cuando leyó el telegrama de Eleonor donde le decía Terry se había ido, que estaba preocupada por que su hijo pudiera haber hecho alguna locura, debido a la gran desesperación y tristeza en la que llevaba sumido desde su separación, empezó a considero que tal vez Susana no lo amaba realmente, nadie puede amar y ver a su amado sufrir sin hacer nada – Se que no será fácil, pero tú ya prometiste que nunca volverías a soltar mi mano, yo prometo lo mismo – dijo tomando su mano – Te prometo que no soltare tu mano aun si me lo pides, solo la soltare si dices que ya no me amas, que amas a alguien más, solo en ese caso me alejare Terry – dijo repitiendo las palabras que él había dicho antes.

– Eso quiere decir que tu no me secuestráis y me llevarías a una isla desierta – dijo en broma aunque por dentro su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho – Pecosa esperaba un mayor compromiso de tu parte.

– Lo siento Terry, pero la perspectiva de pasar mucho tiempo en una isla desierta con un mocoso malcriado como tú no me es muy atractiva – contesto también en broma.

– ¿Te parezco un mocoso malcriado?

– Creo que ya no te queda lo de mocoso, ¿Qué tal si probamos con arrogante malcriado? – dijo Candy con una sonrisa picara.

– Definitivamente será difícil encontrar a un sacerdote que quiera casarnos – dijo con una sonrisa que quitaba toda la seriedad a sus palabras – ¿Donde encontraremos a alguien dispuesto a casar a una Mona Pecosa con un Arrogante Malcriado? – reía mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Estaban a punto de besarse cundo se escucho un golpe en la puerta…

.

.

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Nos leemos pronto.**

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

**Hola. Recientemente vi que aunque al momento de escribir los capítulos parecían ser de un tamaño adecuado al leerlos se sienten muy corto, por eso tengo la intención de que este capítulo y los subsecuentes sean más largos. Saludos.**

.

**Capítulo 6. En la oscuridad es difícil saber si se está en el camino correcto. **

.

**Florida 1915.**

– Aparentemente las cosas para la señorita Britter son más complicadas de lo que Paty me había dicho – pensaba Martha O'Brien mientras leía el telegrama marcado como urgente que había llegado minutos antes a su residencia para Archie – Si bien nunca podría desear sufrimiento a una pobre chica, no puedo sentir mucha simpatía por ella después de lo que le hizo a mi Paty – pensaba mientras recordaba cuan difícil fue que Paty se abriera con ella.

_._

_Flash back 1._

– Hija no puedo entender ese cambio tan drástico en ti. Cuando te deje en Chicago si bien estabas abatida por la partida de Stear parecía que el estar en compañía de tus amigos te hacía mucho bien, después de todo, la energía y amistad de la gente joven siempre es buena para un corazón que sufre.

– Abuela es solo que paso algo que me atormenta.

– Porque no lo compartes conmigo, en todos mis años he descubierto que si bien hablar los problemas no siempre nos da la solución a ellos, compartir la carga con alguien que te quiere definitivamente los hace más llevaderos.

– Es sobre mi última conversación con Annie antes de dejar Chicago – dijo mientras su palabras aun resonaban en sus oídos.

.

_Flash back 2._

Annie había entrado en su habitación luciendo una expresión tan abatida que Paty sintió lastima por ella, seguramente la idea de separarse de Archie por varias semanas la había alterado demasiado.

– Necesito pedirte un favor Paty – dijo sentándose.

– ¡Claro Annie! – Dijo pero al verla tan desmejorada preguntó – ¿Te sientes bien?, Estas muy pálida, ¿Necesitas que le diga a tu madre que llame al médico?

– Estoy bien.

– Entiendo, ¿Que querías pedirme?

Bajo la mirada como si estuviera avergonzada y comenzó a jugar con uno de los vuelos de su vestido, parecía estar meditando lo que iba a pedirle.

– ¡Vamos Annie!, somos amigas dime que es lo que necesitas.

– Quiero que le digas a Archie que no quieres que viaje contigo – dijo apenas en un murmullo.

– No puedo hacerle eso, Archie es mi amigo y dice que necesita alejarse un tiempo.

– Tú no entiendes Paty.

– Claro que entiendo, estas triste por qué vas a extrañarlo, pero él volverá pronto.

– ¡No Paty!, está dejando la escuela, dijo que no volverá hasta que Stear regrese.

– Pero Stear volverá muy pronto Annie – dijo esperanzada.

– Eso no lo sabemos Paty, la guerra puede durar mucho tiempo.

– Yo estoy segura que volverá pronto – repitió.

– ¡Paty tú no puedes llevarte a Archie!, él debe estar conmigo!, ¿Por que eres tan egoísta? – grito.

– No sé de qué hablas.

– ¡Claro que sabes!, como extrañas a Stear quieres tener a Archie contigo para que te ayude a no sentirte tan sola.

– Eso no es cierto mira Annie – intento explicarle a la chica – En primera instancia no fue su idea viajar conmigo, y en todo caso los dos nos ayudaremos mutuamente, ambos nos extrañamos mucho a Stear y nos preocupamos por él.

– ¡Pero yo soy su novia, no te necesita para darle ánimos ni nada, para eso estoy yo aquí! – gritó ya muy alterada – Debes decirle que te arrepentiste, que no quieres que te acompañe, dile que verlo todo el tiempo hará que extrañes más a Stear.

– ¿Qué te pasa Annie?, yo no puedo…

– No entiendes que Archie solo va contigo porque te tiene lastima – interrumpió harta de su negativa a ayudarla – Has estado jugando el papel de la pobre novia abandonada y como fue su hermano el que te dejo se siente responsable por ti – gritaba cada vez más alterada.

– No creo que debamos continuar con esta conversación – las palabras de Annie la lastimaron demasiado, por lo que se levanto para salir del cuarto.

– ¡No voy a permitir que Archie se vaya contigo!, ¡No es mi culpa que seas tan fea y poca cosa que no pudiste retener a Stear! – gritó, pero al ver la expresión de Paty salió corriendo del cuarto sin decir nada más.

_Fin Flash Back 2._

.

– Después de eso no volví a verla – al ver la expresión de enojo de la abuela – No me lastimo al decir que soy fea y poca cosa, ¡Te juro que no fue eso!, es solo que ¿Crees que realmente Archie está conmigo porque tiene lastima y se siente responsable?, después de todo sé que Stear le pidió que cuidara de mí, lo último que quiero es ser una imposición para él.

– Hija, estoy segura que Archie no te ve así, he hablado con él y me dijo que si vino es porque solo a tu lado puede ser él mismo, que tu eres la única persona autentica en un mar de hipocresía.

– No creo entenderte abuela.

– Me dijo que solo tú y él se preocupan genuinamente por la seguridad de Stear y a la vez no lo consideras un loco excéntrico que solo quiere jugar a la guerra. Dice que se no podía soportar más a su familia, que estaba y sigue estando muy molesto con la actitud que todos han tomado ante la decisión de Stear, que si bien todos quieren que vuelva, lo hacen por sus propios motivos egoístas, que solo les preocupaba lo que se pudiera decir de ello por permitir que hubiera cometido esa locura, en otras palabras _el buen nombre de la familia_, que han intentado por todos los medios ocultarlo y hacer como que nada está pasando.

– Eso no tiene porque ser del todo cierto, Archie tiene que entender que todos lidiamos con el dolor de manera distinta, que no por que parezca que no les duele realmente así es, a algunos no les gusta mostrar sus emociones, pero al menos puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que la tía abuela realmente se preocupa por el bienestar de Stear.

– Y ahí tienes tu respuesta Paty, la gente no está a tu lado por lastima u obligación, es porque eres un maravilloso ser humano, eres amable, compasiva, no juzgas sino más bien procuras entender, eres amable y cálida, en resumen eres justo lo que lo que Archie necesita en este preciso momento en el que empieza a dudar que realmente exista bondad en al mundo

– Abuela.

– Así que no des más vueltas en tu cabeza a las palabras de esa niña, ¡Está equivocada!, y si actuó así es porque se siente insegura de su relación y pretende culpar a otros por los fallos.

– Supongo que tienes razón, es solo que la consideraba mi mejor amiga y me dolieron mucho sus palabras, sin embargo no quiero ser un obstáculo más entre ella y Archie, por lo que te pido no comentes nada de esto con él – fue lo último que le dijo antes de zanjar el tema.

_Fin Flash Back 1._

_._

– Mi pequeña Paty créeme cuando te digo que tú no eres de quien tiene que preocuparse esa niña, no si las miradas que Archie daba a cierta pelirroja son un indicio de algo – pensaba mientras se decidía informar a la Srita. Britter del nuevo paradero de su novio.

.

()()()()

.

**Chicago 1915.**

Simplemente no podía creer que volviera al tema una vez más, que no veía que solo la estaba atormentando, desde que él se fue cada vez que su madre se acercaba a platicar con ella inevitablemente terminaban en lo mismo, que él un desconsiderado, que ella no debió permitir que se fuera (como si hubiera realmente podido detenerlo), que al final había demostrado ser tan irresponsable como su hermano, que no entendía como la Sra. Elroy había permitido que dejara la escuela, etc…

– Hija tu padre y yo hemos acordado que es en tu mayor interés el que des por terminado tu noviazgo con el chico Cornwell – dijo la Sra. Britter logrando por primera vez en un buen rato que Annie lo prestara atención.

– Pero mamá.

– No Annie, hemos sido muy pacientes en cuanto a su negativa a formalizar el compromiso, se perfectamente que crees estar enamorada de él, pero créeme hija esto que sientes ahora es solo algo pasajero.

– Mamá tu sabes que lo he amado desde antes de ir a Londres.

– Si hija, y también se que durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el colegio su relación fue solo de amistad, si somos realistas tu noviazgo no ha sido muy largo, pero él ha demostrado que no está interesado en formalizar su relación contigo, de ser así no se hubiera ido.

– Mamá tu sabes que la situación de su hermano lo tiene muy afectado.

– Si Annie, lo entiendo, pero debemos ser practicas hija, si bien el chico Cornwell es un buen partido pues perteneciente a una muy distinguida familia, es solo el hijo menor, si el hermano mayor muriera en la guerra entonces las cosas serian distintas, pero eso es solo una posibilidad y bastante remota porque he escuchado decir a tu padre que los Andrew están haciendo grades esfuerzos por localizar al chico y traerlo de regreso. Sin embargo en lo que a nosotros atañe durante esta temporada varias personas han mostrado interés en la posibilidad de un enlace entre nuestras familias, lo he hablado seriamente con tu padre y él me apoya (lo cual podía traducirse en que lo había manipulado y atosigado hasta que cedió), Annie hija no todas las jovencitas tienen este tipo de oportunidades y no voy a permitir que ese chico siga jugando con nosotros…

– Madre no me parece que…

– ¡Annie!, creo que te he educado lo suficiente como para que sepas que es de mala educación interrumpir a un adulto cuando está hablando, ¡Además la decisión ha sido tomada!, esta tarde vendrá la Sra. Rita Meyer con su hija Dorotty y su hijo Peter, al chico lo conociste hace unas noches, casi no hace vida social pues está muy ocupado con la escuela, es ya casi un medico y cuando termine los estudios empezara a trabajar en el hospital de su padre.

– Yo no puedo hacer eso sin hablar antes con Archie – dijo con voz alarmada, el miedo de perderlo se veía en su mirada, como era posible que su madre no de diera cuenta de que Archie y ella eran una pareja perfecta, mientras que el chico Meyer era bajito, gordo y casi sin ningún interés en hacer vida social, ¿Como podía su madre querer un matrimonio con alguien así para ella?

– ¿Y cuándo vas a hablar con él?, hasta ahora no ha mostrado ningún interés en volver pronto – dijo – Además la visita es solo para que tu y el chico puedan hablar y conocerse no es nada formal, le dije a Rita que solo recientemente habías terminado tu noviazgo con el chico Cornwell por lo que al menos debemos esperar uno o dos meses antes de empezar a hablar de una relación entre ustedes.

– ¿Cómo pudiste?, yo no he terminado mi relación con Archie, ¡Yo lo amo y él me ama! – dijo mientras caía en un llanto casi histérico.

– Annie, necesito que entiendas que todo lo que hago es solo pensando en tu futuro y tu felicidad hija, no quiero que te aferres a una relación que a todas luces no funciona. Annie ese chico dejo la escuela y ahora está de vacaciones en Florida en compañía de Patricia, se honesta contigo misma, aun suponiendo que la guerra terminara mañana mismo, el ya perdió todo este año en la universidad y si se mantiene firme en su negativa a casarse hasta terminar la escuela, eso significa que deberás esperar al menos 4 años más para casarse, sin embargo esos 4 años fácilmente pueden convertirse en 5, 6 o más, hija necesito que entiendas que si al menos hubiera la seguridad de un compromiso y un contrato prematrimonial podríamos esperar, no sin inconvenientes pero esperaríamos, sin embargo Archie se niega incluso a eso, ¡Lo siento Annie mi decisión es definitiva!, comunícate con él, y dile que si no regresa a mas tardar en dos semanas y empiezan a hacer planes para comprometerse deberás dar por terminado su noviazgo – dicho eso salió de la habitación al ver que la chica se mantenía cabizbaja llorando.

– ¡No te voy a perder Archie!, ¡No puedo perderte!, ¡Te amo demasiado! – Pensaba mientras intentaba calmar su llanto – ¡Se que amas tanto como yo a ti! Y si no has vuelto es porque estas tan preocupado por tu hermano que no puedes pensar en otra cosa, pero sé que tú al igual que yo no quieres perderme, por eso estoy segura que en cuanto sepas lo que esta pasa aquí volverás y finalmente podremos comprometernos.

.

Solo dos días después toda su convicción parecía flaquear, sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía la respuesta a su telegrama.

_Srita Britter._

_Archie se fue de Florida hace varios días._

_Podrás localizarlo en la residencia Andrew en NY._

_Martha O'Brien._

.

– ¿Por qué Archie está actuando así?, ¿Por qué es tan frío conmigo últimamente?, ¿Como pudo irse sin siquiera decirme?, ¿Será a caso que Paty lo puso en mi contra? – se preguntaba con enojo mientras pensaba en como haría para convencer a su padre y madre que le permitieran ir a New York – Tengo que hablar con él en persona.

.

()()()()

.

**New York 1915.**

Había tenido tantas ilusiones de que cuando volviera a verlo las cosas serian tan distintas, su único deseo era que él la amara, pero estando así nadie podría hacerlo, no podía entender porque todo debe ser tan difícil para ella, mientras recordaba con tristeza como se había decepcionado.

_Flash back._

– Doctor por favor dígame que tiene buenas noticias para mí – dijo cuando él medico termino de hacer su revisión mensual – Verdad que ya puedo empezar a usar la prótesis – dijo una Susana con el rostro lleno de expectativa – Ya estoy cansada de la silla de ruedas.

– Susana ya te dije que hay cosas que por más que deseemos no podemos apresurar.

– Usted no entiende doctor mi prometido a sufrido un accidente durante su gira y no puede viajar, necesito estar con él – esa era la versión que daba del porque Terry no había vuelto aun – Se que para usted es fácil decirme que debo tener paciencia, pero para mí la espera ya ha sido demasiado larga.

– Susana no soy del todo insensible, sé lo que es estar enamorado y lejos de la persona que amas, así que te propongo que viajes a ver a tu novio, si mantienes el mismo régimen de hasta ahora no veo ningún inconveniente en que hagas tus chequeos con otro especialista, yo desde luego me comunicaría con algún colega en el hospital donde está siendo atendido tu novio para transmitir las indicaciones necesarias tanto al personal médico como a las enfermeras para que puedas continuar con tu terapia allá, ¿Qué te parece?

– Yo preferiría viajar ya usando la prótesis, deseo tanto poder cuidarlo y no ser una carga para él – dijo sin querer comprometerse a nada, sin embargo en su mente empezó a considerar que podría dar los datos del hospital en el que trabajaba Candy, estando allá sería fácil localizar a Terry y convencerlo de volver con ella, sin embargo descarto la idea pues el médico podría preguntar por la salud de Terry a sus colegas y se enteraría que estaba mintiendo – Dr. mi prometido no está en un hospital, esta quedándose en casa de unos amigos y es atendido por un médico y una enfermera particular.

– Estoy seguro que con las debidas instrucciones ellos podrían encargarse de tus terapias.

– No me parece lo más conveniente doctor, no deseo imponer al personal que trabaja para Terry que se ocupen de mí también.

– te entiendo, si tu lo deseas puedo ponerme en contacto con un amigo mío que trabaja en Chicago, se que él estará encantado de ayudarnos con tu tratamiento durante el tiempo que permanezcas allá,

– Eso sería perfecto doctor.

– ¿Que tan pronto crees que estarás viajando?

– Necesito consultarlo con mi madre aunque estoy segura de poder convencerla para que me permita irme a la brevedad, después de todo ella también ha estado muy preocupada por la salud de Terry y aunque desea acompañarme su salud no se lo permite – dijo con un dulce gesto – Bueno doctor dejo en sus manos comunicarse con su colega, vendré a visitarlo nuevamente antes de irme.

– Me parece muy bien, estoy seguro que allá progresaras rápidamente con tu terapia, pues el solo pensar que pronto podrás ver a tu prometido ya ha mejorado tu semblante.

– Es que lo amo mucho doctor y hemos estado separados por mucho tiempo.

– Es un hombre afortunado.

_Fin flash back._

_._

Mientras esperaba que el tren partiera no podía dejar de pensar en cuan irónica podía ser la vida, ella que en algún momento de su vida había amado ser el centro de atención y atraer todas las miradas, ahora lo odiaba, detestaba el modo en que la veían solo porque estaba encadenada a esa maldita silla de ruedas, ¿Por qué diablos aun no podía deshacerse de ese maldito estorbo?, ella había nacido para brillar en los escenarios, para ser admirada, no para causar lastima.

– Pronto podre volver a caminar y todo esto será como un mal sueño, cuando sea la esposa del actor más famoso de Broadway y esté emparentada con la nobleza europea, nadie se atreverá a volverme a ver con lastima – se decía – Estoy segura de que Candy me ayudara a hacer que él de vuelva conmigo, solo necesito recordarle a ambos la promesa que me hicieron y todo estará bien, ¡Tal como debe ser!

.

()()()()

.

– Supongo que debería escribirle a Annie para decirle que ya no estamos en Florida – dijo Archie después de cansarse de ver por la ventana, a la vez que agradecía que estuvieran a punto de llegar.

– No se lo has dicho.

– Todo fue muy apresurado Paty.

– Estoy de acuerdo, pero como le avisaste a la tía abuela e incluso te comunicaste con George y creí que también le habías dicho a Annie.

– ¿Quién es Annie? – pregunto Karen.

– Una amiga – se apresuro a contestar Archie antes de que Paty pudiera decir nada.

– ¿Y a una amiga le debes avisar de tus movimientos?, ¿No será más bien una novia? – sin permitir que Archie dejara el tema.

– ¡Es solo una amiga! – dijo intentando ignorar la cara de asombro de Paty – Pero desde que dijo que intentaría se reuniera con nosotros en Florida debo informarle que no estamos más allá – queriendo cambiar de tema lo más pronto posible pregunto – ¿Tu donde vives Karen?

– Tengo un pequeño departamento cerca de Broadway, por qué preguntas, ¿Quieren que los hospede?

– ¡No será necesario! – aunque en el fondo deseo poder quedarse con ella, por más que la encontraba exasperante también era una bocanada de aire fresco después tanta tragedia y melancolía en su vida – Casi como Candy – pensó con nostalgia – Claro que mil veces menos insolente y sarcástica – se corrigió mentalmente antes de continuar – Si me comunique con George fue precisamente para pedirle se asegurara que la residencia que la familia tiene en New York estuviera lista para nuestra llegada, después de todo no es una propiedad que usemos muy frecuentemente, al menos no mi hermano y yo, solo Elisa y su madre que cada cierto tiempo vienen de compras se hospeda allí.

– Tu familia tiene casas en casi todo el país verdad – pregunto Paty.

– Al menos en las ciudades más importantes, siempre ha molestado a la familia el tener que hospedarse en hoteles o con amistades.

– Yo por mi parte podría vivir toda la vida en un lujoso hotel – dijo Karen – No hay nada mejor que estar en el centro de la acción – dijo con un brillo en los ojos – Me encanta estar rodeada de gente

– Estado en casa también puedes estar rodeada de gente Karen – dijo Paty – Solo es necesario que te guste recibir visitas, familia y amigos.

– Eso suena como el infierno en vida – dijo con un gesto dramático – Cuando estás en tu casa y recibes visitas tienes que ser amable con ellos, se espera que seas una buena anfitriona, por lo que si te cansan de ellos no puedes simplemente decirles que se larguen y te dejen en paz, "_porque no es bien visto"_ – eso ultimo lo dijo haciendo un gesto molesto con las manos – Pero cuando estás en un hotel nunca estas sola, pero no estás obligada a socializar, si alguien te molesta puedes irte sin tener que dar ninguna explicación, si se te da la gana puedes sentarte solo a escuchar las conversaciones de los otros sin ningún problema, siempre y cuando finjas leer o algo así – aclaro – Es más si el personal te desagrada puedes pedir que lo cambien y ya, ¿Te imaginas el lio que sería hacer eso en tu propia casa?, e incluso puedes dar excusas tan tontas como que el color de su cabello te parece demasiado brillante o que te molesta que sea más alto o bajo que tu – reía como niña en feria.

– ¡Si que estás loca! – dije sin poder evitar reírme de sus ocurrencias, mientras veía que Paty estaba entre escandalizada y encantada con lo que decía Karen.

– Si a alguien que quiere divertirse y actuar acorde a su edad la llamas loca, ¡Entonces estoy loca!

– ¿Acaso tienes 10 años para pensar que es divertido decir que te molesta la gente alta?

– No pero tampoco tengo 50 para divertirme sentada tomando el té y hablando con señoras que solo quieren criticar a los que son distintos.

– Eso no es justo…

– A perdón olvide mencionar que también hablan de quien tiene el esposo más rico y generoso – interrumpiendo a Paty – Quien engaña a quien y con quien, quien se caso, se divorcio o murió.

– Karen – dijo Paty.

– Es cierto y lo sabes Paty, solo eres demasiado amable y bien educada para decirlo.

– Y tu demasiado joven para ser tan cínica – dijo Archie.

– No creo que se pueda ser demasiado joven para decir la verdad – dijo con mucha convicción –Solo demasiado cobarde.

Ante ese comentario ninguno de los dos pudo encontrar ningún argumento. Karen al ver que sin quererlo había logrado causar un lío en la cabeza de sus dos acompañantes decidió cambiar el tema para evitar que se perdiera el buen ambiente.

– ¿Y tú qué piensas hacer en NY Archie?

– No lo sé, desde que la encargada de entretenerme las últimas semanas parce decidida a abandonarme puede que termine yendo a checar si puedo tomar algunas clases en la universidad o tal vez al final decida seguir a Paty a donde vaya.

– Si que son interesantes tus planes – dijo con mucho sarcasmo – Solo falta que digas que también recogerás basura en el parque para apoyar a la limpieza de la ciudad.

– ¿Bueno y que esperabas?, ¿Que me dedicara a ir de fiestas y emborracharme todas las noches?

– ¡Sería un buen comienzo!, porque mis queridos recién conocidos amigos la verdad es que ambos parecen un par de pollos que recién salieron del cascaron, es más creo que aun traes algo de él pegado – dijo mientras quitaba algo de su chaqueta – ¡Si aquí esta!

– Muy graciosa.

– En cierto modo tiene razón Archie.

– De que hablas Paty.

– Después de salir del colegio hemos estado viviendo bajo el ojo vigilante de nuestras familias, al menos yo desde Escocia no recuerdo haber hecho nada espontaneó o loco.

– Creo que tienes razón desde que Stear con sus locos maquinas se fue no ha habido mucha emoción en casa y con Candy lejos todo ha sido un poco aburrido y monótono.

– ¿Candy?, ¿Quién es Candy?

– Es una de mis mejores amigas desde el colegio en Londres – dijo Paty.

– Y también resulta ser mi prima – dijo Archie, sabía que no podría evitar por siempre que Karen supiera que tenían un conocido en común, después de todo él estaba en NY y tarde que temprano terminarían encontrándose por que definitivamente no tenía intenciones de cortar relaciones con ella solo para evitar encontrarse con Terry, por lo que decidió hacerla participe de una fracción de la historia de Candy y él – Un desgraciado le rompió el corazón y ella decidió tomar distancia para sanar, es más creo que tú conoces bien al desgraciado del que hablo.

– ¡A sí!, ¿Y puedo saber su nombre o solo lo llamaremos _el desgraciado ese_? – dijo en tono curioso, ella no era tonta y sabía perfectamente a quien se refería, pues Archie, Paty y la Sra. Martha eran pésimos actores y cuando antes en casa de su tío había mencionado con quien trabajaba todos ellos no pudieron evitar que sus rostros denotaran que el nombre no solo les sonaba por ser él un actor famoso en Broadway, lo que si la tomo por sorpresa es que ellos conocieran a la pecosa de Terry.

– Terrence Grandchester – dijo esperando alguna reacción de parte de la pelirroja, sin embargo lo último que esperaba era que ella riera.

– Deja que les cuente una pequeña historia, a Candy yo ya la conozco, igual que a ustedes la conocí en casa de mi tío, fue hace casi un año, antes del estreno de Romeo y Julieta y volví a verla en el estreno de la obra una semana después, ¿No es pequeño el mundo?

– Como un pañuelo.

– Bueno supongo que no disfrutaran reencontrase con un viejo conocido, desde que aparentemente lastimo a alguien que los dos aprecian mucho – dijo sin tener ninguna intención de hacerles saber que probablemente Terry había ido a buscar a Candy y que si por una vez en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo _el estúpido ese_ había empezaba a actuar como un hombre de verdad y no como un títere de Susana, a estas alturas ya habría logrado recuperar el corazón de la pecosa.

– En efecto, probablemente si me encuentro con él seguramente tendrá que buscar otra fuente de ingresos por que el rostro se lo dejare irreconocible y creo que de eso vive porqué honestamente dudo que sea buen actor.

– Tienes razón en decir que su rostro le ayuda, pero lamentablemente para muchos de sus compañeros de tablas además de ser guapo es buen actor.

– Si tú lo dices – dijo no muy convencido y un poco molesto pues ella lo consideraba no solo guapo sino también buen actor.

– Desde que soy la mas experimentada entre nosotros, aunque he de aclarar que no la mayor, mi criterio definitivamente es mejor que el tuyo, así es que harás bien en no dudar de mi palabra – dicho eso lanzo un gran suspiro – Supongo que no puedo ser tan egoísta y no compartir mi sabiduría con los menos afortunados, obviamente no quiero que digan que yo no he hecho mi parte de trabajo ayudando a la comunidad – dijo más hablando consigo misma que con los dos chicos que la veían intrigados.

– ¿Que quieres decir?

– Que planeo ayudar a dos pollos recién salidos del cascaron a conocer como de desenfrenada y divertida es la gran ciudad, eso mis queridos niños en mi libro entra bajo la categoría de trabajo comunitario.

– No creo que sea muy conveniente para mantener nuestra salud física y mental el seguirte en tus locos planes.

– No tienes de que preocuparte, tengo la responsabilidad moral ante mi tío y Martha de cuidarlos y mantenerlos sanos y salvos, y soy consciente que son principiantes por lo que iniciaremos desde la lección 1 y seguiremos según su propio ritmo.

– No estamos de ánimo precisamente festivo Karen.

– Pues yo no pienso permitir que sigan enterrándose en la autocompasión, no conozco a Stear pero estoy segura que no estaría muy feliz de saber que se han pasado todo este tiempo todos melancólicos y tristes. ¡Y no discutan porque cuando tomo una decisión nada me detiene! Y menos si implica diversión, compras y fiestas.

– Que dios nos agarre confesados – dijo Paty.

.

()()()()

.

**Princeton. Illinois. 1915.**

– ¿Quién podrá ser? – se pregunto Terry un poco molesto por la interrupción, después de considerar continuar con lo que estaba y dejar que quien estuviera afuera se fuera directo al diablo sintió a Candy alejarse por lo que no le quedo más que acercarse a abrir..

– Hola Terrence – escucho Candy desde el fondo de la habitación, viendo como Terry cerraba la puerta sin decir nada en las narices de quien estuviera afuera, por más que intentaba no podía poner un rostro a esa voz aunque estaba segura haberla escuchado antes, ese acento y tono le decían que era un extranjero, entonces…

– Es tu padre – grito asustada en un solo segundo pasaron por su mente mil cosas, ¿Por qué estaba aquí?, ¿Qué pensaría de encontrarla en la habitación de Terry', sin embargo haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de carácter desecho sus propios temores para poder ayudar a Terry.

– Claro que es el duque Candy, ¿Por qué crees que no lo deje entrar?

– Es tu padre Terry – dijo Candy pensando en algún argumento – Creo que deberías abrir y…

– No voy a abrir, y yo no tengo ninguna relación con ese hombre allá afuera – dijo evitando que Candy hablara – Además él me enseño que cuando alguien se presenta sin haber sido invitado o al menos avisar con anticipación su intención de hacer una visita los anfitriones no tienen ninguna obligación de atender a esa persona – dijo como recitando una lección

– ¿Y supones que tu padre dirá _"Parece que mi hijo no me recibirá, creo que deberé dejar la ciudad sin verlo" _o algo así? – dijo Candy tratando de imitar al tono y acento del duque.

– Candy no es momento para bromas, pero en respuesta a tu pregunta, sé que no desistirá en su intención de hablar conmigo, pero estoy decidido a hacerlo en mis términos y no en los suyos.

– ¿Por qué no le abres y le explicas tus términos?

– Candy con el duque no se puede hablar.

– Terry conozco perfectamente tu carácter y si el de él duque es similar, no me sorprende que no les sea fácil hablar – dijo sin poder evitar sonreír ante la cara de disgusto y ofensa que puso Terry – Sin embargo estoy seguro que es un hombre razonable y si tú prometes escucharlo sin interrupciones con la condición de que él haga lo mismo contigo es posible evitar una situación difícil.

– Te demostrare que pones demasiada fe en mi padre – dijo acercándose a la puerta, sin saber muy bien que esperar. Para su sorpresa el duque continuaba esperando frente a la puerta sin haberse movido ni un centímetro.

– Terrence – saludo el duque.

– Duque – dijo Terry indicándole que podía pasar.

Candy se sorprendió ante el frío saludo que intercambiaron luego de no verse en años. Sin embargo permaneció en silencio pues estaba muy ocupada recorriendo la habitación con la vista temiendo que pudiera haber algo que delatara el hecho de que había pasado la noche allí, pensó que los dos lugares dispuestos en la pequeña mesa de la suite podían indicar algo, pero aun cuando el que estuviera en su habitación y solos, era bastante reprobable, se consoló pensando que bien podía interpretarse que había llegado temprano a tomar el desayuno con Terry.

– A que debo el honor de su visita duque.

– Me gustaría hablar a solas contigo Terrence – dijo notando una presencia que no pudo identificar pues Terry no le había permitido entrar completamente a la habitación.

– Me parece bien, ¿Porqué no nos encontramos en el restaurante del hotel en, digamos 2 horas?

– Terrence – dijo algo molesto – ¿No sería mejor que le pidieras a tu amiga que se retirara? – dijo intentando sin mucho éxito calmar su temperamento y a la vez dando a entender con su tono de voz, que tipo de amiga creía que era.

– Duque, permítame recordarle que usted fue el que llego sin avisar, por lo que no puede esperar que pida a mi invitada se retire tan groseramente, ya que estamos tratando asuntos importantes.

– ¡Basta! – dijo pasando de largo frente a Terry – Señorita me haría el favor de retirarse – dijo mientras avanzaba hacia Candy.

– Por supuesto duque Grandchester – dijo Candy poniéndose de pie, pues había decidido que sería mejor esperar sentada en la mesa.

– ¡Claro que no! – gritó Terry. Por un segundo todos permanecieron en silencio evaluándose unos a otros, Candy y Terry parecían tener una conversación sin palabras, ella con los ojos llenos de vergüenza ante la mirada despectiva que le había dirigido el duque, le suplicaba se calmara y él le suplicaba que no se fuera, no quería perderla de vista, mientras lanzaba dagas al duque por tratarla de esa manera.

Todo ese intercambio no paso desapercibido al duque quien al ver la mirada de amor y protección que había en su hijo hacia la muchacha pudo finalmente reconocerla, decir que estaba sorprendido de encontrarla allí era poco, sin embargo decidió que debía cambiar su estrategia, después de todo se había equivocado al creer que se trataba de una simple aventura, había creído que debía tratarse de alguna mujer casada pues el hecho de que la hubiera llevado a un buen hotel le había indicado que no se trataba de una cualquiera, obviamente no podía continuar antagonizando a la chica y exigiendo que se fuera y menos al ver como con una solo mirada ella podía calmar el temperamento de su hijo, que segundos antes había estado a punto de explotar, decidió pues que más que un inconveniente su presencia podía serle muy útil.

– ¡Lo siento señorita Andrew!, no sabía que era usted la acompañante de Terrence, ¡Es un placer volverla a ver! – dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio en la habitación – Debo decir que creció para convertirse en una señorita sumamente hermosa – dijo mientras tomaba su mano para depositar un beso en ella.

– Duque de Grandchester es un placer volverlo a ver, llámeme Candy por favor – dijo Candy aun cohibida por toda la situación y sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

Ahora fue el turno de Terry de sorprenderse al ver el cortes modo en que su padre saludo a la pecosa, ¿De dónde diablos conocía Candy al duque?, ¿Por qué el duque la trataba con tanta consideración?, él conocía perfectamente al duque y sabia cuando sus gestos eran auténticos y cuando solo fingía.

– Veo que las presentaciones salen sobrando – dijo esperando que alguno de ellos explicara de donde se conocían.

– Efectivamente hijo, la señorita An... perdón Candy y yo nos conocimos una vez poco tiempo después de que tú dejaste el colegio.

Esa explicación no le era suficiente pero sabiendo que no obtendría nada más decidió que por el momento dejaría el tema.

– ¿Por qué no bajamos ahora a platicar y tomar un café? – pregunto Terry al duque, no sabía muy bien porque pero no lo quería cerca de Candy.

– No podemos ser tan poco educados con Candy, además tu mismo dijiste que estaban tratando asuntos importantes – le recordó el duque, necesitaba tiempo para pensar el mejor curso de acción dado los recientes acontecimientos – ¿Por qué no los dejo terminar su conversación y los invito a almorzar en mi suite?

– Es muy considerado de su parte duque de Grandchester, pero me temo que no podre aceptar su amable invitación – dijo Candy quien por primera vez en su vida sentía que la situación la sobrepasaba, en este momento no se sentía preparada para hacer frente al duque de Grandchester cuya presencia era imponente – Tengo responsabilidades que atender en Chicago, por lo que deberé retirarme en unos pocos minutos – lo que realmente necesitaba era un poco tiempo a solas para poner en orden sus ideas, en menos de veinticuatro horas su vida había dado un giro tan vertiginoso que estaba mareada, y la presencia del duque solo parecía que la complicaría más pues dudaba que los planes que había hecho Terry pudieran realizarse ahora.

– Candy – dijo Terry acercándose a ella y tomándola en brazos, olvidando momentáneamente la presencia del duque – No puedes irte – dijo con tal desesperación y miedo en su voz que sorprendió tanto el duque como Candy – Tú y yo aun tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar – dijo Terry nada convencido de permitirle alejarse de su lado, nunca había odiado tanto al duque como en este momento, solo había aparecido para arruinarle la vida y evitar que fuera feliz, ¡Pero no lo permitiría!

– Terry no puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo, tengo que volver – dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de él, pero con su mirada le decía que no pensaba dejarlo – Sabes donde vivo y cuanto termines tus asuntos aquí, te estaré esperando.

En ese momento tomo una determinación, seria valiente hasta el final, lucharía por ella, lucharía por su felicidad y de ser necesario estaba dispuesto hasta a suplicar. Con un respiro profundo la tomó de la mano y se giro para encarar al duque, en su rostro había una mirada de determinación que los sorprendió.

– Sr. cualquier cosa que haya venido a decirme puede hacerlo en presencia de Candy, después de todo minutos antes de que usted llegara ella acepto convertirse en mi esposa – dijo mostrándole la mano de Candy donde brillaba la sortija.

Candy no salía de su asombro ante las palabras de Terry, mientras que el duque como siempre oculto perfectamente su asombro y pregunto muy sereno.

– ¿Tenía entendido que estabas comprometido, al menos de palabra con otra mujer?

– Nunca me comprometí a casarme con Susana, era por culpa y por agradecimiento que había decidido quedarme a su lado, creí que podría hacerla feliz y que con el tiempo olvidaría el gran amor que sentía por Candy y empezaría a amarla a ella – dijo decidido a no ocultar nada – Lamentablemente descubrí que me es imposible permanecer lejos de Candy.

– Sin embargo, le diste tu palabra hijo – le recordó.

– Como ya le dije duque, nunca le prometí a Susana que me casaría con ella, si bien yo no la corregí cuando en algunas ocasiones ella lo dio por sentado, puedo jurar que nunca le pedí que se convirtiera en mi esposa – dijo con un tono tan serio que no admitía dudas – ¡La única mujer a la que tengo intenciones de hacer mi esposa es Candy!

– Ya veo, sin embargo…

– Duque – lo interrumpió ya fastidiado por el interrogatorio – Aun cuando fue un verdadero placer volverlo a ver – dijo con mucho sarcasmo – Me temo esta conversación no puede ser muy larga pues Candy debe regresar a Chicago y yo había prometido acompañarla.

– Terry – dijo Candy – No es necesario, puedo perfectamente regresar sola.

– Creo Candy que lo indicado seria que ambos la acompañáramos, no veo ningún inconveniente en que mi hijo y yo continuemos con nuestra conversación en Chicago – dijo el duque quien no tenia ninguna intención de perder de vista a Candy, pues era obvio que dondequiera que ella estuviera, estaría su hijo.

– Duque de verdad no es necesario – dijo Candy.

– ¡Insisto Candy!, no podemos permitir que viajes sola, además es mi deber hacia la familia Andrew cuidar de tu bienestar – dijo mientras su tono autoritario indicaba que no estaba abierto a discusión – ¿Por qué no bajamos a tomar un café mientras Terry alista su equipaje para que podamos irnos?, y me cuentas que has hecho todos estos años – dijo mientras la guiaba hacia la puerta ante la mirada de disgusto de Terry.

Al ver que no tenía más opción que aceptar, pues era obvio que su padre no permitiría que saliera de esta sin lograr aquello a lo que había venido Terry hizo un gesto de asentimiento, mientras los veía salir de la habitación se preguntaba realmente que planeaba el duque, no era común de él mantenerse tan sereno y complaciente con otros, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a exigir que las cosas se hicieran a su modo y sin demora, decidido a no permitir que el duque hablara a solas con Candy rápidamente empezó a recoger sus cosas.

.

()()()()

.

**Chicago Illinois, 1915.**

– ¿Qué haremos hija?, con lo de tu matrimonio tan cerca no podemos permitir que tu hermano siga insistiendo en ese comportamiento tan horrible – decía en un tono por demás angustioso – He intentado por todos los medios evitar que tu padre se entere pero no podré hacerlo mucho más tiempo, el otro día me dijo que era necesario que hablara con Neil para que empezara a actuar más responsablemente, según me dijo esta semana ha faltado dos veces a la oficina y tu padre está empezando a perder la paciencia.

– Madre honestamente no se cual es el problema con mi hermano, siempre nos hemos contado todo pero ahora cada vez que le pregunto contesta que no es mi problema y que yo no sería de ninguna ayuda si me lo dijera.

– ¿No has hablado con alguno de sus amigos, tal vez ellos puedan darte alguna idea?

– Madre Neil no tiene amigos, los tipos con los que se reúne solo son compañeros de parranda, con quien crees tú que ha estado saliendo a beber casi todas las noches.

– Hija y aun no te he contado lo peor – dijo en tono dramático – Ayer como tu hermano se veía muy desmejorado y cansado le sugerí no fuera a la universidad pero insistió en que tenía una clase muy importante, por lo que pedí al chofer que lo llevara, sin embargo el chofer me dijo que lo vio salir del edificio minutos después con unos muchachos, esta mañana para comprobar que estaba pasando lo hice seguir y el chofer me dijo que ni siquiera había ido a la escuela. Elisa hija, si tu padre se entera que también está perdiendo clases no se de lo que será capaz, sabes que tu padre no tolerara este comportamiento en tu hermano, Elisa tienes que ayudarme a averiguar lo que le pasa, solo en ti confía, necesito saber ¿Qué está pasando con mi bebé?, ¿Por qué está actuando tan raro?

– Madre haré un nuevo intento, pero no puedo prometerte nada – dijo para calmar a su madre.

– Gracias hija.

– Sin embargo si él insiste en que nada está pasando y no empieza a actuar con cordura, yo misma hablare con mi papá para ponerlo al tanto de la situación

– Elisa, no puedo creer que pretendas traicionarnos a mí y a tu hermano.

– ¡Madre!, no voy a permitir que Neil y sus estupideces pongan en peligro mi matrimonio, la madre de Stuart me ha dejado muy en claro en varias ocasiones que su esposo no permitirá que nada se interponga en sus deseos de reelegirse y que por lo tanto yo y mi familia debemos mantener un comportamiento impecable y sin generar ningún escándalo.

– Lo sé hija.

– Entonces necesito que entiendas que debemos poner un alto a Neil, no podemos permitir que por su insensatez se ensucie el nombre de la familia.

– Estoy de acuerdo hija. Pero creo que debemos agotar todas las opciones antes de decirle a tu padre, incluso pensé que tal vez podrías pedirle a Stuart que hable con él, después de todo probablemente sea más fácil para tu hermano hablar con un hombre, amabas sabemos que hay algunos temas en los que es mejor que las mujeres no intervengan.

– Me parece una opción prudente, hablare con Stuart hoy mismo.

– Gracias hija, eres un gran apoyo para mi, solo dios sabe cuánto te extrañare cuando te cases – dijo con un gesto dramático, mientras tomaba su mano – Por favor mantenme al tanto de cualquier cosa que Stuart pueda averiguar – dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

– Por supuesto madre – después de eso llamo pedir que el auto estuviera listo en cinco minutos – Como siempre tengo que solucionar los problemas del idiota de mi hermano – decía para sí muy molesta.

.

()()()()

.

**New York 1915.**

En cuanto había terminado la reunión del equipo en la que Robert les había dado la bienvenida después de un merecido descanso y les informo cual sería la siguiente obra que pensaba montar así como las fechas de audición, Karen había ido a reencontrarse con el único, verdadero y eterno amor de su vida.

– Estar de regreso en la ciudad es genial, nada como el volver al teatro para recargar tola la energía que unos días visitando a mi madre me drenó – se decía a sí misma mientras daba de vueltas por el escenario.

– ¿Otra vez hablando sola Karen?

– No puedo evitarlo Robert, amo el sonido de mi voz.

– No lo dudo querida, ya que parece imposible que permanezcas callada.

– No soy la única por aquí – dijo viendo que casi todo los demás integrantes de la compañía estaban platicando entre ellos después de no haberse visto en varias semanas – Pero definitivamente si la más bella.

– Eso no puedo negarlo Karen – parecía considerar cuidadosamente las siguientes palabras que diría, por lo que Karen se preparo para el inevitable interrogatorio – ¿Puedo preguntarte si has sabido algo de Terry?

– Es lo mismo que iba a preguntarte, lo busque por todos lados cuando llegue, pero nadie supo decirme donde estaba.

– Karen, nadie ha tenido noticias de él desde que termino la gira.

– Seguramente…

– No Karen, entiéndeme nadie, ni Susana ni Eleonor han sabido nada de él en más de un mes, por eso te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué has sabido de él? – insistió creyendo que estaba ocultando algo.

– Nada, él muy desconsiderado ni siquiera se despidió de mi antes de abandonarme a mi suerte en Houston, con el pesado de Charlie como única compañía, cosa que te recuerdo tu también hiciste.

– ¡Karen concéntrate!, te digo que Terry esta desaparecido y a ti no parece importarte.

– Porque no estamos hablando de un niño, es un hombre que bien puede cuidarse solo.

– Karen a mi nadie me saca de la cabeza que tu sabes algo.

– Lo que puedo o no saber ya lo compartí con la única persona que debía – al ver la cara de incertidumbre de Robert añadió – Eleonor.

– Pero ella no me dijo nada.

– Seguramente porque al igual que yo sabía que no podrías negarte a transmitir la información a la otra persona que sabíamos te preguntaría.

– Ella tiene derecho a saber…

– Si tiene o no derecho a saber no es decisión tuya, ¿No crees? – lo interrumpió, pues le molestaba de sobremanera la fascinación que Robert parecía tener para con _esa_, después de todo en el pasado había preferido darle el papel de Julieta, siendo que ella era mejor actriz – Te veré en unos días Robert – dijo para evitar decir algo más y generarse un conflicto con él por culpa de _esa_.

.

Rato después mientras buscaba hielo para la mano de Archie se preguntaba por qué diablos estas cosas siempre le pasaban a ella.

_._

_Flash back._

Al salir del teatro lo último que se esperaba era encontrarse con Desmond, sin embargo decidida a mostrarle que no le importaba hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol mientras caminaba de largo y se tragaba todos los insultos que quería decirle.

– Karen quiero hablar contigo – dijo interponiéndose en su camino.

– Yo no.

– Por favor solo te pido un minuto – dijo intentando detenerla.

– ¡Suéltame!, para ti no tengo ni un segundo.

– Karen no seas niña – aun sin soltarla.

– Si no quieres que haga un escándalo tal que toda la ciudad se entere, mejor quítate y déjame pasar.

– No te atreverías.

– Acaso ya olvidaste que soy una actriz descarada a la que solo le interesa la fama y la publicidad – dijo finalmente soltándose y alejándose de él.

.

– Vaya ocasión que escogí para empezar a practicar el autocontrol – decía mientras caminaba por su departamento como un animal enjaulado – Debí haberlo golpeado hasta cansarme por atreverse a mostrar su estúpido rostro frente a mí, ¡Si que eres estúpida Karen!, que maravillosa oportunidad desperdiciaste, pudiste haberlo dejado tirado en la acera como el insecto que es. Al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta detuvo su perorata

– ¡Qué bueno que llegas! – dijo con una sonrisa al abrir la puerta.

– Veo que me esperabas – dijo mientras la miraba con admiración.

– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

– ¿No creíste que habíamos terminado nuestra platica o sí? –dijo entrando.

– Lárgate – dijo mientras mantenía la puerta abierta.

– No hasta que me escuches.

– ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!, espero a alguien, así que lárgate.

– Karen, las cosas no tienen por qué ser así – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella que aun sostenía abierta la puerta – Te extraño y sé que tú también extrañas estar conmigo.

– Lo siento, pero estas equivocado – dijo dulcemente – No acostumbro pasar tiempo con alimañas.

– Sé que aun sientes algo por mí.

– Nauseas.

– No lo creo – dijo mientras rodeaba su cintura y a la jalaba – Se que aun sientes mariposas en el estomago cuando me acerco.

– Compre Raid y las mate a todas – dijo intentando soltarse.

– Ja, ja, ja, ¡Me encantas! – mientras intentaba besarla.

– Suéltame animal – mientras empezaba a forcejear para que la soltara.

– La dama dijo que la soltara – dijo Archie finalmente entrando al departamento.

– Archie – dijo Karen feliz de verlo mientras corría hacia él, quien la recibió en sus brazos.

– Veo que no tardaste en reemplazarme – dijo lleno de rencor.

– Que puedo decir, los hombres me encuentran irresistible.

– Tal vez mi madre tenía razón, tú no eres una dama, solo eres una zorra descarada.

Archie iba a intervenir pero Karen lo detuvo.

– Que otra cosa se puede esperar de un estúpido niño mimado como tú, hasta para insultar a alguien tienes que recurrir a tu madre, ¡Acaba de lárgate de una buena vez Desmond!, los adultos tienen cosas que hacer.

– Un consejo amigo, ¡No pierdas tú tiempo!, pocos hombres pueden permitirse el lujo de mantener su interés por algún tiempo, ¡No niego que vale la pena! – recorriéndola con una mirada apreciativa - ¡Pero es un gusto muy costoso! – dijo mientras empezaba a salir.

– ¡Como te atreves! – dijo Archie no pudiendo contenerse más al ver como la insultaba – ¡Discúlpate con la dama!

– No veo ninguna dama aquí.

– Es porque no tienes frente a ti un espejo – dijo Karen.

– ¡Y la cortesana hablo! – dijo antes de recibía un puñetazo de Archie.

– No sabes con quien te metiste estúpido – dijo mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo del departamento

.

– Creo que con esto será suficiente – dijo Karen mientras ponía el hielo enredado en un pañuelo sobre su mano.

– ¿Y todo esto qué demonios fue? – pregunto Archie.

– _Eso_ era un error de juicio.

– Karen – dijo un poco exasperado.

– Luego Archie, ahora necesito salir de aquí y divertirme un rato, además Paty nos espera – dijo mientras empezaba a salir del departamento.

No teniendo más remedio que seguirla se levanto mientras dejaba el hielo sobre un recipiente – Más te vale que la explicación sea buena – dijo a una Karen que ya no lo escuchaba pues ya estaba fuera del departamento.

.

.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo. Saludos.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, Empezamos con un nuevo capítulo. Saludos.**

.

**Capítulo 7. La calma antes de la tormenta.**

**Chicago 1915.**

Terry había creído que el duque aprovecharía el viaje para acosarlo con exigencias y regaños, sin embargo el duque se comporto como todo un caballero hablando principalmente con Candy e ignorándolo completamente, cosa que el agradeció, aunque al principio esos dos solo hicieron plática ligera, cuando el duque pregunto a Candy sobre su profesión, y sus amigos el inevitable tema de la guerra salió y las cosas se volvieron muy tensas.

– Es lamentable que esta situación esté pasando, nuestros jóvenes deberían estar estudiando y preparándose para formar una familia, no arriesgando su vida y alejándose de todo lo que aman, creí que al alejarme de Europa dejaría de escuchar noticias tan tristes sobre familias fracturadas por esta guerra sin sentido – dijo con pesar al enterarse que el Stear había partido al frente como voluntario.

– Lamentablemente no hemos podido escapar de la guerra, no solo mi primo esta allá, una buena amiga mía también está en el frente como voluntaria.

– Una mujer en el frente, eso no tiene ningún sentido.

– Claro que lo tiene duque, ella al igual que yo es enfermera y si algo nos enseñaron es que nuestro deber es ayudar a los que nos necesitan –dijo con gran determinación en su voz – Y no creo que en este momento haya un lugar donde se nos necesite más que en el frente de batalla.

– Pero Candy, no es posible que permitieran a una jovencita ir a un lugar tan peligroso, no tiene sentido, acaso su familia no intento evitar esa locura.

– Es por ayudar a su familia que lo hizo, el sueldo como enfermera militar es mucho mayor y la familia de Flamy depende del dinero que ellas les envía para mantenerse.

– Pero podría morir.

– Ella lo sabe, pero aun así nuestro deber es estar donde se nos necesite, yo misma considere ofrecerme como voluntaria para ir al frente, solo que nuestra directora considero que no tengo el carácter necesario para soportar la crudeza de la guerra – ante esas palabras el duque se quedo sin habla, mientras que Terry perdió todo el color del rostro solo de imaginar a su ángel blanco arriesgando su vida en un lugar tan horrible.

– Candy cómo pudiste considerar hacer semejante locura.

– No es una locura Terry, es mi obligación.

– ¡No!, no lo es, tu obligación es atender enfermos en un hospital no heridos de guerra.

– Los heridos están enfermos y sufren Terry es la guerra la que no permite que sean atendidos en un hospital, sin ayuda médica muchos de esos soldados morirían, imagina a madres, padres, esposas e hijos esperando por alguien que murió al no ser oportunamente atendido, Terry no podemos ser tan egoístas para solo pensar en nuestra seguridad cuando podemos ayudar a salvar una vida, por eso es que tanto médicos como enfermeras deben ir al frente – dijo ante lo cual se hizo un profundo silencio entre ellos, Terry pensaba en cuan afortunado era al tener a Candy a su lado sana y salva, mientras el duque no podía dejar de ver a esa chica pecosa con admiración y Candy recordando tanto a su amiga Flamy como a Michael el joven médico que conoció en casa de los Andrew el verano anterior y lanzaba una plegaria a dios pidiendo por la seguridad no solo por ellos y su primo, sino por todas las personas que estaban en los campos de batalla, deseando como cada vez que la guerra terminara pronto.

– Candy veo que además de ser una hermosa mujer eres un maravilloso ser humano.

– Gracias duque, pero no soy yo la que está arriesgando allá su vida.

– No lo eres, pero estoy seguro que cuidas y atiendes a tus pacientes con esa misma pasión que muestras al hablar de tu profesión.

– Eso intento – dijo muy apenada al oír las palabras del duque.

.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Candy Terry insistió en acompañarla arriba, tal fue su insistencia que la pecosa no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

– Terry ya estoy en casa, debes irte – dijo Candy cuando Terry entro al departamento.

– No quiero irme – dijo mientras la abrazaba.

– Terry yo tengo que ir a la clínica y a ti te espera tu padre.

– Pues que espere.

– Terry.

– Candy no entiendes que no quiero dejarte, no quiero separarme de ti.

– Terry por qué no vienes a cenar hoy en la noche – dijo intentando que se fuera pues le angustiaba lo que el duque podría pensar al ver que Terry tardaba tanto.

– ¿Cocinaras para mí?

– Si – dijo tímidamente.

– ¿Y sabes cocinar?

– No muy bien, pero me defiendo.

– Desde luego que vendré Candy, estoy seguro que cualquier cosa que cocines sabrá delicioso – dijo mientras se despedía de ella con un dulce beso.

.

– Definitivamente estoy loco – pensaba Terry mientras caminaba de regreso al auto donde el duque lo esperaba – Vaya que dejar a mi ángel para ir con el duque, si eso no es locura no se qué diablos es – pensaba molesto – Solo espero que Candy sepa lo suficiente de cocina como para que no terminemos los dos en el hospital por envenenamiento – dijo riendo, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de ternura cruzara su rostro al imaginarla cocinando para él – Nunca nadie además de Candy ha cocinado para mí – recordó la comida que ella y sus amigas habían hecho en Escocia que si no era la mejor preparada, si fue la que más había disfrutado en toda su vida – Me alegra que ni mi madre, ni Susana, ni nadie más nunca haya cocinado para mi, esto una algo que solo comparto con Candy.

Al llegar al auto la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se esfumo, mientras el chofer abrió la puerta para que entrara deseo volver al departamento de Candy, tomarla en brazos y desaparecer con ella, cualquier cosa por la que hubiera venido el duque, no creía que estuviera de acuerdo con los planes que él tenía.

– Muy bien duque, de que quiere que hablemos – dijo en cuanto se acomodo en el asiento.

– Hablaremos en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro hotel.

– Como usted desee Sr.

Una vez instalados en la suite del duque en el The Blackstone (abierto en 1910 y considerado por décadas el más lujoso hotel en Chicago) empezó la plática que tanto temía Terry, no creía que el duque se había tomado la molestia de buscarlo para saludarlo o preguntarle por su salud.

– Terry necesito una explicación a tu vergonzoso comportamiento.

– No veo por qué deba darle a usted ninguna explicación, Sr.

– Porque soy tu padre.

– Desde que tengo uso de razón nunca se ha comportado como uno, ¿Por qué quiere empezar ahora?

– Porque si bien en el pasado te equivocaste muchas veces, tus errores eran los de un niño, y por lo tanto las consecuencias no eran importantes, sin embargo ahora que eres casi un hombre tus acciones tienen consecuencias mucho mayores, puedes terminar arruinando para siempre tu vida, y eso ningún padre puede permitirlo.

– Déjeme ver si entendí, ¿Está aquí para ayudarme?

– Efectivamente. Por eso estoy aquí, porque no puedo permitir que sigas tirando tu vida a la basura, si bien nunca quise que fueras un actor, creo que es mil veces mejor que trabajes en Broadway que saberte perdido en alcohol trabajando en una inmunda carpa y viviendo en una pensión de mala muerte.

Ante esas palabras Terry no pudo sino avergonzarse al saber que el duque estaba a l tanto de lo que había estado haciendo todo este tiempo, el siempre había querido que el duque lo viera triunfando, quería demostrarle que sin su ayuda había llegado a ser un hombre exitoso.

– Pero ese no es el tema que vine a tratar contigo – dijo el duque al verlo tan apesadumbrado.

– ¿Y cuál es?

– Tu relación con la señorita Marlow y la señorita Andrew.

– Ya le dije que no tengo ninguna relación con Susana y que con Candy tengo la intención de casarme.

– Sin embargo la señorita Marlow da por sentado que ustedes se casaran, varias personas en New York están al tanto de que están comprometidos o se comprometerán pronto en matrimonio.

– Me importa un demonio lo que Susana y todo New York crean.

– Sin embargo tú tienes una responsabilidad para con esa chica, la cual has descuidado los últimos meses.

– Se que tengo una responsabilidad para con Susana, pero si bien he decidido que de momento no volveré a NY, tengo ya hechos algunos arreglos para apoyarla, nunca la dejare desamparada si eso es lo que le preocupa Sr.

– Te conozco hijo y sé que no abandonaras a la Srita. Marlow, sin embargo una mujer despechada es un adversario de temer, ¿Crees que no pondrá tu nombre y el Candy por los suelos?, tu tal vez estás listo para aceptar el ser desacreditado pero no creo que Candy lo merezca, la mala publicidad y el desprecio de la sociedad son duros de sobrellevar. Si Susana se decide a actuar en tu contra no podrás volver a NY en mucho tiempo, ¿Donde trabajaras?, ¿Cómo mantendrás a Candy?, y lo más importante ¿Crees poder lograr que su familia te acepte para que puedas hacerla tu esposa?

– Duque todo eso ya me lo he planteado y si bien Candy y yo sabemos será difícil, estamos decididos a permanecer juntos sin importar las dificultades – dijo lleno de determinación.

– Quisiera saber que planes han hecho

– No puedo…

– ¡Habla Terry!, te dije que estoy aquí para ayudarte, se lo que es ser joven y amar a alguien, seguramente han pensado irse juntos y esperar a ser mayores de edad para casarse, ¿O me equivoco?

– Duque creo que no...

– No es necesario que confirmes nada – dijo interrumpiéndolo – Se que así es, sin embargo deja que te pregunte algo, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que Candy podrá vivir lejos de su familia y amigos?, ¿Serán felices escondiéndose como un criminales para vivir su amor?, ¿Crees que no resentirá la mala publicidad y habladurías? – Al ver que Terry no reaccionaba continuó preguntando –¿Cuánto tiempo podrán esconderse si su familia decide buscarla?, no pueden olvidar que si bien CANDY es solo una hija adoptiva tengo entendido que es la heredera de William Albert Andrew uno de los hombres más ricos de América, seguramente has considerado que la posibilidad de que Candy sea desheredada – al ver la cara de burla de Terry ante ese último comentario se apresuró a añadir – Imagino que a ninguno de los dos les molestaría si eso llegara a ocurrir, ¿Pero y si también es repudiada?, ¿Están listos para hacer frente a todo esos problemas?

– ¿Cree honestamente que pintándome los peores escenarios me ayuda?

– ¡No!, pero creo que al no pintar de rosa la realidad, ¡Sí!

– ¿A eso vino, a ayudarme enseñándome la dura realidad?

– No, pero creo que con tus planes estos panoramas con muy posibles, sin embargo yo soy un hombre con más recursos que tu y puedo hacer que las cosas sean distintas.

– ¿A cambio de qué? – no se dejaba engañar ni por un minuto por el discurso del padre amoroso y preocupado por su hijo, no cuando era el duque de Grandchester el que estaba involucrado.

– Nada que no planearas sacrificar de todas maneras.

– ¿Y eso sería?

– Tu carrera como actor.

– ¡Lo sabía! – dijo levantándose muy molesto – No puedo creer que…

– ¡Déjame terminar!, no te pido que abandones para siempre el teatro, solo que la pongas en pause por un tiempo – ante esas palabras Terry volvió a sentarse – Deseo que vayas a la universidad, que estudies una carrera, y cuando termines si lo deseas puedes volver al teatro. Entiende hijo que quiero que tengas opciones para tu futuro, pero no quiero alejarte de tus sueños, y si somos honestos sin mi ayuda tanto a ti como a Candy les esperan unos años difíciles y solitarios.

– Somos consientes de eso, mas estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea con tal de estar juntos.

– Si aceptan mi ayuda, no solo tendrán los siguientes años económicamente asegurados, también puedo ayudarte a que la familia de Candy te acepte, se casarían y se irán juntos, ella puede si lo desea trabajar mientras tú asistes a la escuela o incluso puede seguir estudiando y en cuanto a la señorita Marlow también puedes dejar eso en mis manos.

– No sé qué decir – muy sorprendido por la magnitud del ofrecimiento del duque.

– La oferta está en la mesa, no tienes que darme una respuesta ahora, consúltalo con Candy y con tu madre si así lo deseas – al ver que sus palabras parecían tener a su hijo sumido en sus propios pensamientos pues llevaba varios minutos sin moverse ni hablar, decidió que bien podía empezar a escribir algunos mensajes, sus contactos necesitaban saber donde estaba hospedado para que pudieran localizarle en caso de que hubiera alguna novedad.

– Me retiro Sr. me ha dado mucho en que pensar.

– Claro. Espero verte en la cena.

– No será posible Sr., tengo un compromiso previo.

– Supongo cenaras con Candy?

– Así es.

– Muy bien, entonces hablaremos mañana – dijo regresando su atención a los papeles.

.

()()()()

.

**New York 1915.**

Ahora recordaba lo molesto que había estado ante la negativa de Karen a decirle quién diablos era ese tal Desmond y cuál era su relación con él, incluso había llegado al grado de reclutar a Paty para que le ayudara a obtener la información, sin embargo lo único que había obtenido de ella fue un – Karen hablará con nosotros cuando esté lista – ese comentario solo había despertado más la curiosidad de Archie, después de todo aparentemente Paty sabia más de la situación que él mismo.

Sin embargo esa noche había decidido divertirse y olvidar el tema, como era su costumbre desde hace algunos días Karen había hecho planes para ellos tres, en su empeño por mostrarles todo lo que podía ofrecer la ciudad los había llevado casi cada noche a restaurantes, espectáculos y fiestas, pero esa noche era por demás especial, la chica estaba feliz pues los llevaría a su primer estreno en Broadway. Si bien no estaba del todo feliz pues era una puesta en escena de una compañía distinta, dijo que al menos les serviría de preparación para cuando la nueva obra en la que estaba trabajando la compañía Stanford se estrenara – Ese si será el acontecimiento del año en la ciudad – había comentado.

Esa noche Archie estaba por demás emocionado, tenía una gran sorpresa para sus dos amigas, después del estreno había hecho planes para llevar a sus dos amigas a cenar a un restaurante de lujo en las afueras de la ciudad, sin embargo varios días atrás después de reservar las entradas para ellos tres (las cuales le había costado una pequeña fortuna, pues es muy difícil encontrar entradas a un estreno con tan poca anticipación) había recibido en su casa una invitación para la fiesta que daba la compañía de teatro después del estreno, definitivamente ser miembro de una de las familias más importantes del país tenía sus ventajas, deseando sorprender a Karen y a Paty no les había comentado del cambio de planes, después de todo no siempre tenía la posibilidad de sorprender a Karen y estaba seguro la posibilidad de brillar en una fiesta exclusiva la harían feliz. Ahora mientras iba en el auto con una indignada pelirroja al lado (quien estaba deslumbrante) pensaba que era un hombre muy afortunado al poder escoltar a dos bellas muchachas tanto al estreno como a la fiesta.

– Creo que llegamos a tiempo – dijo cuando finalmente aparcaron cerca del edificio donde Paty estaba trabajando como voluntaria.

– Te aseguraste de ello, nunca había visto a nadie conducir tan aprisa.

– Odio llegar tarde a cualquier lugar, además, sé que Paty también es muy puntual por lo que no quiero hacerla esperar – dijo entrando al edificio.

Segundos después mientras vieron a Paty bajar por las escaleras por lo que ambos la saludaron.

– Chicos me da mucha pena, pero no podre acompañarlos – con el rostro apenado.

– ¿Estás bien Paty? – dijo un muy preocupado Archie.

– ¡Claro que sí!, es solo que Maggie pidió dos voluntarios para ir a recoger unas donaciones para la subasta que se harán a fin de mes, dijo que serán algunos objetos muy interesantes, pero debemos ir hoy a Southampton, cuando vi que solo una chica se ofreció no pude hacer menos que ofrecerme yo también, lamento que tenga que dejarlos colgados, pero es importante.

– No quieren que las acompañe - pregunto Archie todo solicito

– No será necesario, Maggie arreglo que su chofer nos lleve y nos ayude con las cosas que traeremos – explico a Archie quien parecía más su hermano mayor que solo un amigo pues siempre se preocupaba de que estuviera bien – Realmente lo siento Karen, se que estabas emocionada de llevarnos a nuestro primer estreno en Broadway

– No hay ningún problema Paty – dijo Karen alegre, intentando que la chica no se sintiera mal – Estoy segura que es importante.

A lo que Paty solo contesto con un gesto afirmativo – De verdad me da mucha pena, ¿Pero ustedes dos de todos modos irán verdad? – no queriendo que por culpa de ella se perdieran el estreno.

– Yo tengo que ir – contesto Karen – Después de todo es parte de mi trabajo, según escuche decir, la obra es muy buena y los actores de lo mejor, es importante conocer a la competencia así que tengo que ver a su nueva actriz, dicen es toda una belleza – después con una risa toda coqueta añadió – Sin embargo dudo que pueda compararse conmigo.

– Creo que también iré, alguien tiene que escoltar a esta loca, no podemos permitir que se hable de ella por llegar sola.

– No es necesario el sacrificio niño bonito, aun cuando el estreno es en menos de una hora soy perfectamente capaz de encontrar otro acompañante.

– Lo sé, pero yo también quiero ver a esa chica de la que todos hablan.

– Porque no me sorprende, solo habla de una joven hermosa y todos los hombres de la ciudad llegaran – dijo haciendo un gesto de fastidio para luego a{adir – Deberías sentir vergüenza de ti mismo, no creí que fueras tan superficial.

– Superficial yo, ¡Por favor!, casi llegamos tarde por qué no eras capaz de decidir que vestido usar.

– Como bien dije esta función para mí es un asunto de trabajo, por lo que tengo que dar la mejor impresión posible.

– ¡Chicos! – ya cansada de su comportamiento Paty intervino – Prométanme que no se la pasaran discutiendo todo el tiempo, si no me sentiré más culpable por abandonarlos.

– Tranquila Paty, en cuanto comience la función dejaremos de pelear, ¡Lo prometo!

– Karen.

– ¡Esta bien!, prometo comportarme como toda una dama recatada.

– Eso lo dudo.

– Más capaz que tu de comportarte como un caballero, tenlo por seguro.

– Mejor me voy, tengo que buscar a Lucia para irnos – dándose por vencida con esos dos – Diviértanse.

.

()()()()

.

Después de recibir el telegrama de la abuela de Paty donde le decía que Archie se había ido a nueva York, la primer persona a la que pensó en buscar fue Candy, ella la ayudaría a localizar a Archie y convencerlo de volver a Chicago para que se comprometieran y así su madre se olvidaría de esa locura con los Meyer, sin embargo después buscarla dos veces en su departamento sin encontrarla había ido a buscarla a la pequeña clínica en la que estaba trabajando solo para que el médico que trabajaba allí le dijera que había salido de la ciudad por el fin de semana buscando a su hermano, a lo que Annie solo atino a pensar que un medico en ese estado de ebriedad en el que había encontrado al Dr. Martín no debía estarle permitido ejercer la profesión, después de todo Candy no tenía ningún hermano.

– Porque parece que todos mis amigos me abandonan cuando más los necesito, primero Paty se lleva ha Archie y lo pone en mi contra con sus intrigas, y ahora Candy no está por ningún lado – muy molesta al sentir que se estaba quedando sin tiempo, después de todo su madre solo le había dado dos semanas para hacer que Archie volviera y ya había usado cuatro días sin lograr nada.

De regreso a su casa estaba de muy mal humor, sin embargo en esta ocasión el destino parecía estar de su lado al encontrar a su madre platicando con Dorotty Marshall, quien estaba feliz, pues sus padres habían decidido dar una gran fiesta por su aniversario de bodas, motivo por el cual la chica había acudido a pedir a Annie la acompañara de compras para buscar un nuevo vestido.

– No sería genial que pudiéramos ir de compras a New York – intercalo en la conversación, una vez que su madre se excuso y las dejo solas.

– Seria maravilloso – contesto Dorotty.

– ¡Lo sé!, nadie tendría vestidos tan majestuosos como los nuestros. Yo podría convencer a mis padres de dejarme ir, si vamos juntas, después de todo necesito un nuevo guardarropas si pienso comprometerme pronto – dijo con una sonrisa tímida como dando a entender que hablaba de su hermano.

– Claro que mis padres estarán de acuerdo – desde que el marido de Dorotty viajaba mucho por sus negocios ella pasaba largas temporadas en casa de sus padre – Mandare un fax ahora mismo avisando a mi madrina Petunia que iré con una amiga a visitarla por unos días, estará feliz de verme.

– Pero debemos irnos cuanto antes, solo tenemos unas semanas antes de la fiesta de tus padres.

– Estoy de acuerdo, enviare a alguien en la tarde para decirte cuando podemos irnos.

Al irse la chica Meyer, Annie había ido a buscar a su madre para decirle que Dorotty quería que la acompañara a New York para comprarse un guardarropa nuevo, su madre al ver que su hija finalmente parecía decidida a olvidarse de su absurdo enamoramiento de Archibald Cornwell accedió, después de todo las jóvenes iban a New York y no ha Florida que es donde él estaba.

.

Ya en al tren rumbo a New York, Annie se preguntaba como haría para deshacerse de Dorotty, debía evitar a toda costa que supiera que había venido a buscar a Archie, necesitaba encontrarlo, explicarle la situación, si bien mentir nunca había sido su fuerte, cada vez parecía ser más fácil, mas estando tan determinada como estaba a evitar perder a Archie, y más por un noviazgo y compromiso con Peter Meyer.

– ¡Oh Annie!, nos divertiremos tanto, mi madrina conoce a todo el mundo y siempre es invitada a las mejores fiestas y eventos. Sin ir más lejos me dijo que estuviéramos preparadas pues el día de nuestra llegada coincidió con el estreno de una obra de teatro que ha causado mucha expectativa, y después iremos a la fiesta del elenco – dijo muy excitada – ¡No es emocionante!

– Claro.

– Lástima que solo nos quedaremos una semana, me encantaría quedarme para siempre, adoro NY.

– Ya también, siempre hay tantos lugares que visitar.

– ¡Exacto!, cuando seamos cuñadas convenceré a mi hermano que nos deje pasar varias temporadas juntas aquí, yo me aburro estando en casa sola todo el tiempo, y creo que cuando tú te cases te pasara lo mismo, si bien mi hermano no tiene que viajar tanto como mi marido su horario de trabajo en el hospital hará imposible que pasen mucho tiempo juntas, estoy tan emocionada con la idea de tu matrimonio con mi hermano, siempre quise una hermana pequeña y ahora la tendré.

– Suena genial – aun cuando la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos pensó que realmente lo era, el único inconveniente es que para tener esa vida tendría que casarse con su hermano y eso si no lo permitiría.

.

()()()

.

**Chicago 1915.**

– No es posible que el inútil de mi hermano este pensando semejante tontería, quizá todo el alcohol que ha consumido últimamente ya le hizo daño, no hay otra explicación.

– Elisa, esa actitud tuya hacia ella es la razón por la que tu hermano no se atrevía a hablar contigo.

– Es que no entiendes esa mujercita es solo una sirvienta que hasta la fecha ha tenido suerte.

– Según lo que dice Neil está realmente enamorado de ella, aparentemente después de que ella lo ayudo con un incidente hace unos meses empezó a verla de distinta manera.

– ¡Claro!, esa es especialista en seducir a los hombres, solo que creí que mi hermano tenía más sentido común.

– Tranquila Elisa, yo creo que en cierta medida está justificada la atracción de tu hermano por esa chica.

– ¿De qué diablos hablas Stuart?

– Cuidado con tu lenguaje Elisa, no te permito que me hables de esa manera.

– ¡Lo siento!, es solo que me sorprendió lo que dijiste – temía que una vez más Candy podría opacarla.

– Me refiero al hecho de que no es tan descabellada la unión de tu hermano con esa chica.

– Una vez más no entiendo lo que dices – intento moderar su carácter, aun cuando lo que quería era gritar y salir de allí.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende?, siempre he dicho que el fuerte de las mujeres no es pensar – dijo en un tono por demás pedante – Permíteme te explico, según lo que me dijo Neil, esa chica es la hija adoptiva de su tío abuelo William, eso significa que si bien su origen es dudoso en la actualidad es una de las herederas más importantes del país, estoy seguro que tu tío abuelo le dará una dote por demás sustanciosa.

– Creo entender a lo que te refieres – internamente estaba extasiada, no dudaba que la atracción de su hermano por esa sirvienta seria pasajera, después de todo Neil nunca se había caracterizado por ser muy constante en sus afectos, lo que significaba que en cuanto la novedad se le pasara volvería a ver a la gata esa como lo que era, una mujercita vulgar que no valía la pena, entonces empezaría el verdadero suplicio para ella, nunca le permitiría ni un solo minuto de paz, la haría una vez más su criada, y esta vez nadie podría ayudarla.

– Eso supuse, por eso dije a Neil que lo ayudaría.

– ¿Ayudarlo como?

– Hablando contigo y tus padres para convencerlos de lo beneficioso que sería la unión entre él y la enfermera.

– Ya lo has hecho, yo hablare con mi madre y la convenceré de apoyarlo para solicitar su mano formalmente.

– Sabía que lo harías, a diferencia del resto de las mujeres parece que con un poco de ayuda no te es muy difícil entender las cosas – dijo muy condescendiente.

– Gracias Stuart – aunque en la realidad lo que quería era quitarle de un golpe esa mirada de autosuficiencia que tenia, de momento solo podía jugar a la novia sumisa y dulce.

– Bueno Elisa eso es lo todo lo que tenía que decirte, te llevare a tu casa.

– Gracias.

– No olvides que este fin de semana tenemos la reunión en casa de los Morntreis, espero que sabrás comportarte a la altura.

– Por supuesto querido, no tienes de que preocuparte.

– Yo no me _preocupo_ Elisa, me _ocupo_ de las cosas para evitar problemas.

– Desde luego.

.

Una vez en su casa Elisa decidió hablar con su madre y explicarle la situación segura de poder convencerla, ardía en deseos de ver la cara de Candy cuando le informaran que sería la esposa de su hermano, todos esos años en los que había deseado hacerle la vida miserable y humillarla finalmente terminarían, la tendría en sus manos y se aseguraría que nunca más se atreviera a olvidar su lugar en el mundo.

– Desearas nunca haberte cruzado en mi camino – reía, mientras se dirigía a buscar a su madre.

.

()()()()

.

Al llegar a su departamento después de quedarse solo unas pocas horas en la clínica con el Dr. Martín Candy estaba entrando en una crisis nerviosa.

– Como diablos se me ocurrió decir que yo cocinaría – se regañaba – Lo único que sé hacer sin que se queme es el cereal para el desayuno – mientras corría a revisar su refrigerador y soltaba un grito de terror al ver que estaba casi vacío y las únicas cosas que había en el parecían poco apetitosas, por no decir descompuestas.

– Es tu culpa Terry – saliendo apresurada del departamento – Cada vez que me miras con esos hermosos ojos mi cerebro se desconecta y no soy capaz ni de respirar, mucho menos de pensar – dijo mientras corría al pequeño mercado cercano pensando que perdió mucho tiempo valioso – Debí hacer las compras antes, pero estoy tan acostumbrada a llegar a casa y que las compras estén hechas y la comida servida, esto es culpa de Albert – dijo la pecosa que en su desesperación empezaba hasta a culpara a la señorita Pony por no obligarla a aprender a cocinar – Supongo que una ensalada, una sopa y unos sándwiches cuentan cómo preparar la cena – sacando la lengua feliz compraba varios tipos de alimento, no muy segura cuales usaría y cuáles no, mientras escogía algunas lechugas y tomates para hacer la ensalada – Al menos con esto no tendré que preocuparme de quemarlo – sonreía.

De regreso en su departamento saco de debajo de un sillón, donde servía como estabilizador, el libro de cocina que Annie y Archie le habían regalado medio en broma medio en serio después de su desastrosa experiencia en la cocina de la compañía constructora del ferrocarril, busco rápidamente una sopa que parecía sencilla y después de checar que tenía todo lo necesario procedió a cortar los ingredientes con tal precisión que muchos cirujanos se habrían asombrado, tan concentrada estaba que no noto que el agua estaba hirviendo desde hacia varios minutos y ya empezaba a salirse de la olla, cuando finalmente volteo a colocar las verduras casi se quema al quitar la tapa de la olla.

–Tranquila Candy, no querrás destruir la cocina entera solo por hacer una simple sopa – se regaño mientras arrojaba la tapa al suelo y metía la mano bajo el chorro de agua, después de un rato, muchos esfuerzos y varias caídas de ingredientes la sopa parecía estar lista y al probarla si bien el sabor no era de lo mejor al menos parecía comestible y no lucia del todo mal.

– Tiempo de empezar con los sándwiches y la ensalada – casi se muere al ver lo tarde que era – Aun no me he arreglado – se apresuro como nunca en su vida mientras terminaba de hacer la ensalada y agradecía a dios que aun hubiera varios aderezos de los que Albert acostumbraba preparar – Al menos con esto la cena parecerá un poco más profesional – dijo muy emocionada, con los sándwiches no tuvo grandes problemas pues se podía decir que eran su especialidad.

Tras terminar la cena, puso la mesa con unas flores que había comprado antes en el mercado y vio satisfecha el resultado.

– Aun tengo unos minutos antes de que Terry llegue – corrió a cambiarse el vestido y a arreglar un poco su cabello, estaba indecisa si colocarse un poco de maquillaje o no cuando la puerta sonó.

– ¡Terry! – grito y su corazón salto – Tranquila Candy es solo Terry – dijo mientras sacaba todo el aire de sus pulmones intentando controlar su respiración y caminar pausadamente a la puerta.

– Hola – fue lo único que pudo decir a modo de saludo mientras su corazón al verlo empezaba a latir desaforado.

– Hola Candy, esto es para ti – mientras le tendía un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

– Gracias Terry están hermosas – recibiendo las flores y oliendo su perfume – Pasa.

– Y esto es para acompañar la cena – esta vez le tendía una botella de vino – Espero haber atinado con el tinto – al ver la cara de incertidumbre de Candy entendió que su hermosa pecosa no tenía ni idea de que el vino rojo eran más adecuados para acompañar ciertos alimentos.

– Supongo que está bien – dijo sin saber qué más podía decir mientras tomaba la botella y la examinaba.

– Porque no dejas que yo me haga cargo del vino Candy – tomando nuevamente la botella en sus manos – Solo indícame donde está el sacacorchos.

– Claro, en seguida te lo traigo – corrió y saco el sacacorchos a toda prisa en su intento de evitar que Terry se acercara a la cocina pues que no había tenido tiempo de limpiar – Siéntate ya empiezo a servir.

– No necesitas ayuda.

– ¡No! – grito, lo que lo sorprendió – La cena es muy sencilla por qué no tuve tiempo de preparar algo más elaborado – dijo a modo de explicación aunque en realidad sabia que así hubiera tenido el día entero no habría podido hacer mucho más, mientras traía la sopa, y los sándwiches, pues la ensalada y el aderezo ya estaban en la mesa.

– ¡Perdóname Candy! – dijo cuando entendió que Candy había ido a trabajar y después tuvo que regresar y ponerse a cocinar para él – Debimos haber salido a cenar.

– Yo quería que cenáramos aquí los dos solos, además me hacía mucha ilusión cocinar para ti – dijo poniéndose toda roja y apenada.

– Gracias Candy, a mí también me hace mucha ilusión cenar la comida que preparaste para mí.

Mientras comían la sencilla comida que preparo Candy acompañada por el excelente vino que trajo Terry la plática que hicieron fue amena, principalmente hablaron de las aventuras que vivieron en Londres y Escocia, Terry según su costumbre se dedico a burlarse de ella al recordar todos y cada uno de los apodos que le había puesto.

– Es sorprendente Candy, estoy comiendo una deliciosa cena preparada por la única y original mona tarzan pecosa.

– Porque tienes que recordarme eso.

– Perdóname, es que no puedo evitar decirte esas cosas, la cara que pones cuando te molestas es adorable.

– Así que soy adorable.

– No solo adorable, también eres hermosa, preciosa y muy pecosa.

– ¡Terry!

– Es tu culpa por ser tan adorable.

– Es suficiente. No me vas a convencer, quiero que dejes de decirme apodos poco amables.

Rato después cuando acabaron de cenar Candy sugirió tomar café con algunas de las galletas que había comprado y eran deliciosas, según dijo eran las preferidas de todo los niños del hogar de Pony.

– No te parece que primero deberíamos lavar los platos.

– No es necesario, ya lo haré yo mañana.

– De ninguna manera Candy, tú cocinaste para mí, así que yo lavare los platos.

– No por favor, no insistas, déjalos.

– ¿Candy, que pasa? –preguntó al verla demasiado alterada por algo tan simple.

– Nada, es solo que prefiero que nadie entre en mi cocina – no sabía que más decir – Soy muy territorial.

– Candy – algo enfadado por la obvia mentira.

– ¡Está bien, tu ganas!, la verdad es que me da pena que entres a la cocina porque quedo hecha un desastre, me puse muy nerviosa mientras cocinaba y la mitad de nuestra cena termino en el suelo, y después no me dio tiempo de limpiar – dijo en un susurro y casi sin respirar – Aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte Terry, es obvio que seré una pésima esposa, que ni siquiera soy capaz de hacer una simple cena sin casi destruir la casa – dijo toda mortificada.

– Pecosa, te amo – dijo mientras atraía su rostro y la besaba suavemente en los labios – Te amo, y no me importa si no sabes cocinar, limpiar o llevar la casa – otro beso – Te amo y nada hará que desista de convertirte en mi esposa.

– ¡Terry, yo también te amo! – dijo besándolo tímidamente.

– Que te parce si limpiamos juntos y luego me das una de esas galletas de las que tanto hablaste.

– Gracias, eres el mejor novio del mundo.

Al escuchar sus palabras Terry no pudo evitar tomarla más estrechamente entre sus brazos y besarla con pasión.

– Y bien no piensas contarme lo que te dijo el duque. – pregunto Candy rato después mientras bebían café – ¿Pelearon?

– De hecho no peleamos, creo que por primera vez en años tuvimos una conversación civilizada.

– Y bien de que hablaron – no pudiendo soportar más la curiosidad, al ver que por enésima vez en la noche Terry parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

– De ti, de mi y de Susana – al ver la cara de horror de Candy al imaginar lo pero se apresuro a narrarle completa la conversación que tuvo con el duque – En resumen parece que ha decidido apoyarme por primera vez en mi vida.

– No parece que eso te haga muy feliz – por un segundo empezó a temer que Terry deseara tanto contrariar a su padre que ahora que el duque parecía dispuesto a apoyar su relación él hubiera perdido interés.

– Nunca dudes que el casarme contigo me hará el hombre más feliz del planeta – dijo con mucha convicción – Es solo que me cuesta trabajo confiar en el duque.

– ¿Crees que al final se arrepentirá?, ¿O porque te preocupas?, ¿Acaso el problema es porque te exigió que abandones el teatro?, aunque a mí su propuesta ni me suena tan mal, estoy segura que a ti te dolerá mucho dejar de actuar aunque solo sea por unos años.

– No lo creas, hasta la fecha lo que más me ha dolido en la vida ha sido el temor de perderte, comparado con el amor que te tengo a ti el amor que siento por la actuación parece nada.

– Terry yo no quiero que tengas que sacrificar aquello que te apasiona para que podamos estar juntos. Si tú aun estas dispuesto yo también estoy dispuesta a que sigamos con nuestro plan original, estoy segura que para alguien como el duque nuestros planes suenan inmaduros y propios de dos adolescentes enamorados que no saben nada de la vida, pero estoy segura que tu y yo juntos lograríamos que funcionara.

Esas palabras fueron las que lo hicieron decidirse a aceptar la ayuda del duque, el podía sufrir y sacrificarse sin ningún problema, más nunca se perdonaría que por su culpa Candy tuviera que sufrir, estaba decidido a hacerla feliz y si algo le había mostrado la plática con el duque es que Candy sería la más afectada si al final decidieran huir.

– Candy yo he decidido aceptar la propuesta del duque.

– Estas seguro.

– Por supuesto – dijo abrazándola mientras inhalaba el perfume de su shampoo – Deseo más que nada en este mundo casarme contigo e iniciar una vida juntos – dijo besando sus rizos – Deseo que tengas una hermosa boda en la que estén presentes tus dos madres y todos tus amigos – dijo besando sus ojos – Deseo que podamos vivir juntos sin tener que escondernos – ahora fue su naricita respingada – Y deseo que podamos hacer hermosos bebés – al decir eso la acerco a si fascinado con el intenso subir que cubrió su rostro y la beso apasionadamente hasta que ambos perdieron toda noción del tiempo y el espacio.

.

()()()()

.

El duque de Grandchester revisaba minuciosamente como era su costumbre todos los recados que le llegaron esa mañana, un hombre de su posición no podía permitirse perder el más mínimo detalle de las cosas, en el pasado había sido testigo de cómo varios de sus amigos perdieron grandes fortunas por permitirse una pequeña distracción o por delegar demasiadas responsabilidades. Es por eso que todo lo relacionado con sus negocios debía ser informado a él antes de que ninguna acción se iniciara, gracias a que era un individuo tan perfeccionista había logrado lo que pocos, es decir que incluso cuando la guerra estallo él no perdió ni una sola libra, sino que había aumentado considerablemente su fortuna al haber hecho muy buenas inversiones.

Era difícil creer que un hombre tan duro como él, en ese momento estuviera temblando, mientras sus ojos llenos de lagrimas no se separaban del papel que estrujaba como queriendo que las palabras se desvanecieran.

.

_Estimado amigo . _

_Lamentó tener que ser yo quien deba informarte sobre el fallecimiento de tu esposa la duquesa de Grandchester y __tus dos hijos mayores, Lord Richard y Lady Margaret, afortunadamente tu hijo menor Lord Edmund quien iba en el mismo __vehículo se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, ante la insistencia de él mismo en viajar y reunirse contigo en América el __médico ha comentado que no habría ningún inconveniente, por el momento se ha negado a permanecer en el castillo por lo __que se está quedando en mi casa bajo la custodia de mi esposa la duquesa Marian hasta que dispongas de otra cosa._

_Ante tu terrible perdida solo puedo darte mi más sentido pésame y recordarte que __estoy aquí para lo que necesites._

_ Tu amigo Ralph Moore Duque de Glasgow._

_._

Hasta la fecha solo en una ocasión había sentido que su corazón se desgarraba como en este momento, la muerte de un hijo es algo que ningún padre debería tener enfrentar, ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, solo derramaba lagrimas por sus amados hijos y su esposa, si bien nunca había logrado amarla, habían llegado a algún tipo de entendimiento y respeto, le tenía cierto aprecio, después de todo tuvieron juntos tres maravillosos hijos, a los que amaba profundamente.

Solo se permitió unos minutos para llorar la muerte de sus hijos antes de llamar a uno de los empleados, necesitaba enviar un telegrama informando que deseaba que su hijo menor se reuniera con él, no veía ninguna necesidad de regresar a de momento a Inglaterra, los servicios funerarios habrían terminado para el momento en que arribara a suelo ingles y por lo que su amigo le informaba, su hijo parecía deseoso de abandonar Europa, le dolía imaginar lo asustado y solo que debía sentirse su pequeño Edmund.

Después de despachar las instrucciones sobre el viaje de su hijo decidió contactarse con su secretario personal, necesitaba contactar obtener todos los detalles del accidente en el que habían perdido la vida sus amados hijos y su esposa, sabía que debía apoyar a su joven hijo quien probablemente estaba traumatizado, pero no podría hacerlo sin conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre el accidente y las acciones que se habían tomado después de este, además necesitaba saber cómo había diablos había podido pasar esa catástrofe a su familia en el poco tiempo que se había ausentado.

Decidió que debía informar a Terrence lo que estaba ocurriendo, si bien nunca tuvo una buena relación con su madrastra quien siempre se refirió a él como su bastardo y sus dos hermanos mayores, debido principalmente a que ellos habían heredado el carácter difícil de su madre y permitieron que esta los envenenara en contra de su hijo mayor, eran su familia. El duque bien sabia que el pequeño Edmund no había sido tan influenciado por la duquesa, pues cuando él nació ya Terrence había entrado al internado, por lo que su contacto fue poco, para Edmund, Terrence era una figura que veía solo en pocas ocasiones.

El duque aprovecharía esta tragedia para asegurarse de que la pequeña familia que aun tenia se uniera, haría que sus dos hijos convivieran sin rencores y odios de por medio y estaba seguro llegarían a amarse como hermanos. En este momento estaba más decidido que nunca a no perder a Terrence.

Sentado mientras bebía una copa de brandy saco las únicas fotografías que tenia consigo de su ahora incompleta familia, en la primera de ellas se veía a sus tres hijos junto a su esposa, era una fotografía de estudio muy cuidada que no podía esconder el carácter dominante y mimado de su hijo Richard ni la altanería y vanidad de su hija Margaret, sin embargo con todos sus defectos él los amaba. En la otra fotografía, estaba un sonriente Terrence de aproximadamente ocho años, se le veía feliz en su traje de equitación a punto de montar el caballo que acababa de regalarle por su cumpleaños, su primer caballo que no era un pony, se le veía tan orgulloso de sí mismo.

– Dios me has herido profundamente al quitarme a dos de mis hijos, pero me has dado la oportunidad de recuperar a uno que perdí hace años – dijo mientras bebía de su copa y derramaba unas lagrimas más.

– Haré lo que sea necesario para que permanezcamos los tres juntos – dijo lleno de convicción – Los cuatro – se corrigió al recordar a la rubia pecosa que había robado el corazón de su hijo – Una vez más parece que Candy es un ángel que apareció en la vida de mi familia para salvarla de las sombras – se dijo recordando como su hijo parecía iluminarse en presencia de la chica – Estoy seguro de que ella me ayudara a unir a su familia, nunca he visto a una persona con un carácter más bondadoso que el de ella, eso es lo que mis dos hijos necesitan en este momento, amor y cariño.

Decidido empezó a pensar en buscar una casa en la que los tres de ellos pudieran instalarse, pues había decidido que de momento y mientras Europa estuviera en guerra no regresaría a Inglaterra.

.

.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo. Saludos.**

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

**Hola. Una disculpa por el retraso, solo quiero agradecer todo sus comentarios, de verdad me animan a continuar e intentar mejorar, sin más continuamos con la historia.**

.

.

**Capítulo 8. Tú eres mi fortaleza.**

.

**Chicago 1915.**

En el carruaje en el que regresaba a su hotel muy temprano por la mañana Terry no podía evita que en su rostro se reflejara la felicidad que sentía, amaba con locura a Candy y saberse amado por ella con la misma intensidad le hacía que fuera imposible para él borrar la sonrisa que sabia tenía en ese momento.

– Definitivamente estoy locamente enamorado – hablaba consigo mismo – De que otra manera se puede explicar que tenga esta sonrisa de idiota cuando he sido expulsado del departamento – rio al agregar internamente "_y la cama_" – De mi pecosa apenas empezó a despuntar la mañana – mientras seguía sonriendo – Esa Candy sí que era contradictoria, por un lado me abrazó toda la noche con toda sus fuerzas, como si temiera que si me soltaba desaparecería y por el otro lado en cuanto despertó le falto tiempo para correrme de su departamento, argumentando que habíamos sido unos inconscientes por quedarnos dormidos y que sin duda el duque notaria mi ausencia – haciendo un gesto de disgusto comenzó a pensar que lo último que deseaba era que el duque tuviera una mala impresión de su pecosa, por lo que decidió que si el duque le preguntaba donde estuvo diría que después de cenar con Candy había ido a tomar unas copas a un bar y por eso regresaba tan tarde o temprano según se viera, solo esperaba que el personal del hotel estuviera a la altura de lo que presumía y no informaran a su padre que había llegado en perfecto estado y no un poco ebrio.

– Con todo y todo despertar al lado de mi pecosa por segunda ocasión ha sido maravilloso, cualquier cosa que deba hacer para despertar cada mañana por el resto de mi vida a su lado no será ningún sacrificio, será apenas el justo modo de pagar a la vida por hacerme el hombre más afortunado del mundo – concluyo mientras bajaba del carruaje y entraba en el hotel.

Cuando se acerco al mostrador del hotel para preguntar si alguien (léase el duque) lo había buscado el empleado informo que había recibido correspondencia y se la entrego. Mientras subía a su habitación comenzó a leer los telegramas que recibió.

.

_Terry._

_Estoy feliz que finalmente tu y Candy están juntos, sabes te apoyare en lo que sea que decidas, así sea aceptes o no la ayuda de Richard puedes contar conmigo, no lo olvides que mi único deseo es verte feliz. Y claro que iré a reunirme con ustedes, deseo mucho volver a ver a Candy. E.B._

.

– Gracias madre – dijo al terminar de leer – Sabia que podría contar contigo – dijo

.

_Romeo._

_Como te atreves a abandonarme por otra mujer, todos los hombres son iguales, nunca te lo perdonare, ja ja ja. Miento, estoy feliz por ti. Aunque nunca lo hubiera creído posible, te extraño, vuelve pronto que no soporto a Otelo y dile a tu enfermera de que le manda saludos la mejor Julieta de la Historia._

_._

– Loca – sonrió al leer – Lo más sorprendente es que yo también la extraño, lamentablemente tendrás que soportar a quien quiera que sea tu Otelo, yo no volveré en mucho tiempo – dijo no sin cierta tristeza.

Luego de leer terminó de subir a su habitación – Tengo que darme un baño, y dormir un poco más – dijo pues realmente nunca había sido muy madrugador, rio un poco al recordar que ni cuando estaba en el colegio se levantaba temprano ya que nunca se presentaba a la primera clase e incluso en ocasiones se saltaba la segunda.

.

()()()()

.

Mientras se arreglaba para ir a trabajar y tomaba un ligero desayuno Candy no dejaba de hablar sola – No es posible que siga actuando de esa manera, una cosa es que estemos comprometidos y otra muy distinta es estar casados – se regañaba – Que dirían la señorita Pony y la hermana María si supieran lo que he hecho, ellas me criaron bien, e inculcaron valores en mi que estoy ignorando completamente, y eso sin hablar de las monjas del colegio, estoy segura que a la hermana Grey le daría un infarto de saber – se agacho toda apesadumbrada – Solo espero que dios me perdone por ser tan débil, ¡Pero lo amo tanto!, ¡Lo amo demasiado!, y si bien se soy una mala mujer y una pecadora al menos estoy siendo honesta con mis sentimientos – casi llorando por la vergüenza y la culpa.

Al ver lo tarde que se le había hecho salió corriendo de su departamento apenas minutos antes de que un carruaje se parara frente a su edificio, del interior salió una mujer y subió decidida al departamento de Candy, después de tocar y esperar por unos minutos sin recibir respuesta salió y se acerco al carruaje nuevamente.

– Señorita no hay nadie en casa.

– ¿Por qué no preguntas a algún vecino si sabe donde trabaja o a qué hora regresa?

– Enseguida – dijo la mujer mientras entraba nuevamente. Minutos después salió y subió al carruaje – Me dijo su vecina que trabaja en una clínica cercana, y que regresa de trabajar después de las 6, ¿Qué desea hace?

– Creo que lo mejor será que volvamos más tarde a buscarla, prefiero verla y hablar con ella aquí y no en medio de un hospital, mientras tanto lo mejor será ir un rato al hotel y descansar un poco.

– Estoy de acuerdo señorita – dando indicaciones al cochero de llevarlas de regreso a su hotel.

.

()()()()

.

**New York 1915.**

Estaba decidida a buscar a Archie y hablar con él, la noche anterior había sido un verdadero martirio para ella, por culpa de Dorotty y su madrina no había ni siquiera podido acercarse a él, es más en ningún momento logro que la reconociera o que se cruzaran siquiera sus miradas, lo que le molesto de sobremanera y para hacer aun pero la cosa, el drama que había protagonizado junto con _su acompañante_ hacía imposible que intentara esconder el hecho de que él estaba en la ciudad.

– La vulgaridad de esa mujer realmente me sorprendió – decía frente al espejo mientras terminaba de arreglar su cabello – No entiendo como Archie puede soportar estar en compañía de una persona como esa – en ese momento su monologo fue interrumpido por un llamado a su puerta.

– Adelante.

– Hola Annie, ¿Qué tal dormiste? – pregunto una alegre Dorotty, aunque se notaba un poco de preocupación en su tono de voz.

– Bien – contesto no entendiendo muy bien el por qué de su tono.

– Estoy segura que si – se contesto así misma Dorotty – Después de todo no hay ninguna razón por la que deberías de estar preocupada, ya lo que él haga no es asunto tuyo.

– No entiendo que te refieres.

– Al drama que tu exnovio protagonizo ayer junto con su nueva conquista.

– ¡Perdón!, ¿No creo entender de qué estás hablando? – dijo palideciendo notablemente.

– Annie querida, no es necesario fingir que no sabes de que hablo, mi madre me contó que estuviste de novia por algún tiempo con Archibald Cornwell y que hace poco habías dado por terminada su relación, según me dijo fue en buenos términos, sin embargo estoy segura que fue muy impactante para ti verlo ayer por la noche.

No sabiendo que mas contestar pues estaba terriblemente preocupada por las palabras de Dorotty y además no podía pensar en algo que decir sin que se incriminar al decía cualquier cosa a favor de Archie solo atino a asentir confirmando el último comentario de la chica.

– Si te sientes bien podemos ir a dar un paseo por el parque, el clima es bastante agradable y el aire fresco nos hará bien a ambas, además es bueno salir y despejarse un poco antes de encerrarnos toda la tarde con la modista.

– Claro – contesto sin mucho ánimo.

– Tranquila Annie, ya te dije que ni mi familia ni yo te juzgaremos por las acciones de alguien con quien ya no estás relacionada.

– Gracias – dijo intentando sonreír, pero sentía que cada vez caía más profundo oscuro pozo del que temía no podría salir.

.

()()()()

.

– No pienso soportar ni un sola tontería más – se decía una Karen muy molesta, mientras salía de su camerino y se dirigía hacia el escenario – Al siguiente idiota que se le ocurra preguntar algo o hacerme si quiera un simple comentario al respecto le reviento la cara, no es posible que la ciudad esté llena de idiotas con la cabeza llena de mier…

– ¡Karen! – grito una voz detrás de ella, para luego materializarse en la persona de Robert Hataway – ¿Que te he dicho sobre tu lenguaje en el teatro?

– Que debo controlarlo.

– Y entonces…

– No me pedirías eso si hubieras escuchado todas las preguntas que me han hecho nuestros encantadores colegas y amigos – dijo toda sarcástica.

– Supongo que es respecto al reportaje del periódico – pregunto y al ver el gesto afirmativo de Karen continuo antes de permitirle siquiera decir una palabra – De hecho yo también quiero hablar contigo al respecto.

– ¡No!, ¿Tu también?

– Si Karen – haciendo un gesto para que lo siguiera a su oficina.

No teniendo más remedio Karen lo siguió mientras maldecía a cualquiera dios o deidad que seguramente se burlaba de ella en ese preciso momento, mientras recordaba como en un solo momento se había arruinado lo que había sido una grandiosa noche.

.

_Flash Back._

– Te lo dije – dijo Karen mientras empezaban a salir del teatro.

– ¿Qué? – no entendiendo para nada a que se refería.

– Que no había manera que fuera más bella que yo.

– Como puedes estar tan segura, después de todo la vimos a varios metros de distancia y según tengo entendido el maquillaje que usan ustedes los actores es suficiente como para cambiar completamente el rostro de una persona – dijo con la intención de contrariarla, aunque su mirada daba a entender que en el fondo estaba seguro de que ella estaba en lo correcto, pues era muy difícil imaginar que hubiera una persona más hermosa que Karen, quien en este momento estaba ataviada con un hermoso vestido en tono dorado que hacia resaltar la belleza de su esbelta figura, mientras que su maquillaje, peinado y accesorios solo complementaban el efecto haciéndola lucir radiante y casi etérea.

– En efecto mí querido Watson – haciendo referencia al fiel compañero de Sherlock – Sin embargo en el caso particular de ese personaje, el maquillaje estaba diseñado para daba énfasis a la belleza e inocencia de la actriz, así que confía en mí, definitivamente estas acompañado de la más hermosa actriz de Broadway.

– No lo creo – dijo nuevamente para molestarla – Dado que Eleonor Baker no está a mi lado.

– Dije actriz, ¡No leyenda! – admitiendo que la otra actriz era realmente soberbia, no solo era muy hermosa sino que tenía una presencia tal que era imposible apartar los ojos de ella cuando estaba en el escenario, particularmente para Karen ella era su ejemplo a seguir, la mujer a la que deseaba igualar.

– Si eres capaz de admitir que eres superada por Eleonor tal vez deba creer en tu palabra respecto a Amber (la actriz de la que recientemente estuvieron hablando).

– Créeme Archie, por más que en ocasiones he deseado no ser así – lo dijo con cierto tono amargo – Nunca miento, ni a mi misma, ni a otros.

Sorprendentemente Archie tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ella, en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla se había dado cuenta de que la actriz era honesta, en ocasiones de manera brutal, pero siempre parecía hablar en serio, no mentía ni disfrazaba la verdad, siempre decía lo que estaba pensando sin importar si ofendía o molestaba, en medio de toda la hipocresía de la que estaba rodeado le fascinaba estar con alguien tan autentica como ella.

– Te aseguro que si pudieras verla en persona tendrías que estar de acuerdo conmigo – dijo Karen al ver que Archie la miraba intensamente sin hacer ningún decir nada – Lamentablemente aunque esta ciudad es pequeña, realmente es difícil encontrase con una persona casualmente, por lo que será difícil que la veamos para que compruebes lo que digo.

– En eso te equivocas, podemos constatar esta misma noche lo que dices.

– ¿A sí?, y como lo haremos, planeas esperar a la salida del teatro para verla – dijo en tono de burla, sabía por experiencia propia que esa era una mala idea, después de las primeras funciones siempre había mucha gente esperando a la salida del teatro que quería conocer a los actores, por lo que Archie se llevaría una no grata sorpresa.

– Nada tan ordinario como eso – dijo imaginándose lo molesto que sería esperar en la calle fuera del teatro en medio de un montón de gente.

– Y entonces.

– Es una sorpresa.

– No me gustan las sorpresas.

– Eso si no puedo creerlo – y realmente no podía, Karen parecía el tipo de persona que amaba sorprender a otros y ser sorprendida.

– Te dije que yo no miento – dijo muy seria – Lo que para unos es una sorpresa agradable para otros es incómoda, por eso prefiero decir las cosas de frente, de tal manera que el otro pueda decidir por sí mismo.

– Siendo así, te diré que estamos invitados a la fiesta de estreno de la obra con el elenco.

– De verdad – pregunto muy emocionada.

– Yo tampoco miento – lo cual era en si una mentira pues desde hace un tiempo parecía que lo único que hacía era mentirse a sí mismo y a otros (léase Annie y él), sin embargo se prometió que desde ese momento al menos con ella seria honesto.

– Eso es genial, estas fiestas siempre son magnificas, solo los ricos y famosos están invitados a ellas.

– Justo como tú y yo – dijo feliz de verla feliz – Yo soy rico y tu famosa.

– Tienes razón – dijo mas para sí misma que para él, después de todo si bien había empezado como una suplente ahora era por merito propio la actriz principal de la siguiente obra de la compañía Stanford, y se aseguraría que su actuación fuera impecable para que nadie volviera a poner en duda su lugar como primera actriz – Vayámonos, no quiero perderme de nada.

Al llegar al hotel en el que se realizaba la fiesta descubrieron que mucha gente ya había llegado, los fotógrafos esperaban a la entrada del hotel listos para retratar a los invitados al evento, como era de esperarse la aparición de una bella joven a la que inmediatamente reconocieron como la estrella de la última obra de la compañía Stanford causo gran revuelo, inmediatamente empezaron las especulaciones sobre quien era su acompañante, dado que en los últimos tiempos ella acostumbraba a asistir a casi todos los eventos acompañada de su compañero el actor Terrence Grandchester.

Al llamado de los fotógrafos Karen contestaba con una hermosa sonrisa y a la de los reporteros comentaba que esta era la noche de los actores de la compañía Dreams, y que ella solo había venido a felicitarlos por la maravillosa obra, ignorando totalmente las preguntas respecto a Terrence y a su acompañante.

– Es maravilloso ver cómo te desenvuelves con tanta soltura evitando las preguntas incomodas y respondiendo a la vez muy amablemente – dijo Archie ya cuando estaban dentro lejos del bullicio.

– Gracias – contesto un tanto apenada por la intensidad de la mirada que le dio y el recuerdo de la manera posesiva en que la tomo por el brazo cuando entraban – Aunque no tengo tanta experiencia en esto como desearía, no deseo que se hable de mí por quien me acompaña sino por mi trabajo.

– Me parece lo más acertado – dijo mientras la guiaba al salón donde seria la fiesta – He de confesar que yo me sentí un tanto intimidado por ellos, no estoy acostumbrado a llamar la atención de la prensa.

– Eso si me sorprende, después de todo, tu familia es muy rica y los ricos siempre obtienen mucha publicidad.

– Eso creo, sin embargo la familia siempre se ha mantenido fuera de la vista de la prensa, el tío abuelo William quien es el representante de la familia es un hombre muy reservado – tanto que ni yo lo conozco agrego para sí – Solo se sabe de él en las secciones de finanzas de los periódicos y en cuanto al resto de la familia la tía abuela Elroy se encarga de que ningún miembro de la familia parezca en los periódicos por ninguna razón.

– Crees que se moleste si se entera de eso – dijo señalando a la puerta donde se oía el bullicio.

– Claro que no – dijo muy convencido – Después de todo lo único que podrán decir es que un miembro de la familia Andrew asistió a una fiesta acompañado de una joven y bella actriz – dijo restándole importancia al asunto – Entremos a la fiesta, después de todo quiero ver en persona a la encantadora Amber.

– Y yo al guapo Augusto – dijo con haciendo ojos de ensoñación al referirse al guapo protagonista de la obra con la intención de molestarlo, y por la mirada de él noto que tuvo mucho éxito.

Dentro del salón la fiesta estaba muy concurrida, pasearon un rato saludando a algunos conocidos de Karen e incluso bailaron algunas piezas, pues la banda que amenizaba el evento era realmente buena, ahí descubrieron que ambos se acoplaban de maravilla bailando y estaban pasando un momento muy agradable pues Karen si bien no conocía a todos en persona si sabía de ellos y le contaba a Archie los últimos chismes de cada invitado presente, también tuvieron una amena discusión sobre Amber donde Archie tuvo que admitir que si bien era una linda muchacha no era ni por mucho tan bella como Karen, quien sonreía triunfante ante la derrota de Archie, ya bastante avanzada la noche Karen encontró a Robert Hataway y su esposa Martha quienes parecieron un tanto sorprendidos de encontrarla ahí y luego de las presentaciones de rigor intercambiaron opiniones sobre la obra, rato después Robert se excuso cuando un colega solicito su presencia dejando a Martha con ellos, al ver que el servicio no era suficiente Archie amablemente se ofreció a buscar una copa de vino para Karen y Martha gesto que ambas agradecieron.

– Que chico tan encantador y atento – cometo Martha – Tienen algún tipo de relación.

– Solo somos amigos.

– Pero es obvio que está interesado en ti y tú en él.

– Aunque ese fuera el caso, que no lo es – aclaro – El tiene su vida en Chicago y yo aquí, difícilmente se podría dar una relación entre nosotros.

– Supongo que tienes razón, sin embargo es una lástima pues hacen una hermosa pareja.

– Es solo porque ambos somos jóvenes y bien parecidos – dijo sin nada de pena.

– No es solo eso – aunque internamente tuvo que admitir que Karen tenía razón, ella era muy hermosa y él realmente apuesto – Hay cierta afinidad entre ustedes.

– Si tú lo dices – dijo descartando el tema, en ese momento una amiga de Martha se acerco a saludarla y acaparo la atención de la Sra, hecho que fue aprovechado por alguien que había estado muy atento de Karen sin ella saberlo.

– Hola hermosa – dijo Desmond tomándola por la cintura y alejándola de Martha.

– ¿Por qué diablos te acercas a mi? – dijo en una voz baja que sonaba amenazadora, mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

– Solo quería saludar a una amiga – dijo todo zalamero mientras la recorría de pies a cabeza admirando su belleza,

– Tu y yo no somos amigos, es más desde este momento niego siquiera conocerte – por su aliento Karen había deducido que estaba un poco tomado, pero el verlo mejor lo cristalino de su mirada delato que estaba más que solo un poco tomado, por lo que conociendo su temperamento volátil decidió actuar con cautela.

– Ahh, pero yo te conozco – dijo acercándose a ella nuevamente – Muy bien diría yo – dijo en tono un tanto lascivo mientras intentaba nuevamente rodear su cintura.

– Desmond por que no mejor regresas con tu acompañante, estoy segura que debe estar buscándote – si algo sabía sobre él era que siendo considerado el mejor partido de la ciudad nunca estaba falto de compañía femenina.

– La última vez que la vi estaba muy ocupada congraciándose con mi madre, ambas están como siempre haciendo planes para el gran evento que unirá a nuestras familias y apellidos – dijo refiriéndose a su próximo matrimonio con un tono molesto y fastidiado mientras dejaba su copa en la bandeja de uno de los meseros que paso junto a él.

A pesar de no demostrarlo a Karen el escuchar que estaba aquí con su futura esposa le dolió. _Él le había mentido todo el tiempo, siempre estuvo comprometido, fue su madre quien se lo dijo de una manera poco amable, un día la señora se había presentado en su departamento para informarle que si bien hasta ese momento había permitido que su hijo se entretuviera con ella no permitiría que esa relación continuara, no podía dejar que un pequeño capricho arruinara un enlace tan ventajoso, por lo que le ordeno alejarse de su hijo o atenerse a las consecuencias. Obviamente Karen no necesito de la amenaza, en cuanto supo que durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron saliendo juntos él la había engañado todo el amor que había sentido por él se desvaneció, se había regañado una y mil veces por ser tan estúpida e ingenua como para aceptar una relación casi clandestina con él, sin embargo Desmond había sido muy listo al decirle que no quería atraer demasiada publicidad sobre ellos, por lo que casi nadie supo de su supuesto noviazgo._ Eso era lo que le dolía, el engaño, la manipulación y que hubiera traicionado tan fácilmente su confianza, sin embargo decidida a no permitir que ni Desmond, ni su prometida, ni su madre arruinaran su noche empezó a buscar con la vista a Archie necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar y probablemente beber un poco para quitarse el mal sabor de boca que este encuentro le había dejado.

– Buscas a alguien.

– ¡Sí!, a Martha Hataway – mintió, mientras seguía buscando con la vista a Archie.

– ¿No estarás mas bien buscando a Archibald Cornwell? – dijo mirando en la misma dirección que ella – Tengo entendido que él es tu acompañante esta noche.

– Maldición – dijo Karen en un murmullo, lo último que había esperado era que Desmond estuviera lo suficientemente interesado como para tomarse la molestia de averiguar sobre Archie.

– Claro que tiene sentido – continuo – Después de todo es justo tu tipo – dijo con una risa grosera y en un tono un poco más alto, lo que denotaba su molestia – Es rico y supongo esplendido en sus regalos, un recién llegado a la ciudad que se deja deslumbrar por una bella actriz – dijo en un tono tal que algunas personas de las que los rodeaban pudieron escucharlo perfectamente.

– Será mejor que me vaya – dijo empezando a alejarse de él.

– No lo creo querida – dijo tomándola fuertemente por el brazo – He decidido que te quiero de regreso.

– Sigue soñando Desmond, no hay nada en el mundo que me convenza de volver contigo – dijo totalmente convencida.

– ¡No lo niegues Karen, se que estas feliz!, ¡Ganaste!, ¡Voy a mandar todo al diablo por ti!, ¡Para estar contigo! – dijo mientras la jalaba hacia sí, a esas alturas varias personas ya los observaban no muy disimuladamente muy interesados por el espectáculo que estaban dando, eso incluía a cierta chica de cabello negro que estaba cerca de ellos.

– Estamos dando un espectáculo de lo más desagradable así que mejor acaba de lárgate de una buena vez – dijo Karen intentando soltarse, ella sabía perfectamente que aun si quisiera creer sus palabras nada cambaría para ellos, nunca podría volver con él, no podía estar con alguien que le había mentido, nunca podría volver a confiar en él.

– Estoy dispuesto a darte lo que quieras, incluso si lo que pides es un anillo de compromiso – dijo mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, convencido de que esas eran las palabras mágicas para hacerla volver a él.

– ¡Basta Desmond! – dijo Karen mientras empujaba intentando por todos los medios que la soltara.

– Suéltala – se escucho una voz detrás de ellos.

– Tú no te metas – dijo Desmond encarando a Archie que ya estaba junto a ellos.

– Dije que la sueltes – obligándolo a soltar a Karen – Es obvio que ella no te quiere cerca.

– Error mi querido amigo, ella me quiere a su lado, hemos estado juntos por casi un año, tú solo has sido un entretenimiento pasajero, su manera de vengarse de mi – dijo con burla – ¡Pero ella es mía!, ¡Ella me ama! – mientras tendía su mano con la intensión de que Karen la tomara, al ver que Karen se aferraba al brazo de Archie se molesto notablemente – Vámonos tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar – mientras la urgía a tomar su mano.

– Vete Desmond – dijo Karen – Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar – dijo Karen deseando salir de ese maldito lugar, a esas alturas casi todos las personas en el salón estaban mirándolos.

– Ya la oíste Desmond – dijo Archie con burla, en el fondo estaba aliviado de que Karen no se fuera con él.

– Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa – mientras con una mano lo empujaba intentado alejarla de ella y con la otra jalaba a Karen – Déjate de berrinches nena, yo te amo y sé que tú me amas.

El ambienta era tenso y al ver inicios de agresión física varias personas empezaron a alejarse y discretamente llamar al personal de seguridad antes de que las cosas se tornaran más violentas, por su parte Archie tomo a Karen por la cintura acercándola a él protectoramente, y esa acción fue la que hizo que Desmond acabara de perder el poco control que tenia, se lanzo a golpear a Archie sin importarle que Karen estaba junto a él, pero Archie estaba preparado y no solo no recibió el golpe, sino que hizo tropezar a Desmond mientras empujaba ligeramente a Karen para alejarla del peligro, al verse ridiculizado Desmond más furioso aun se lanzo sobre Archie haciéndolo caer al piso donde empezaron a golpearse el uno al otro de manera muy violenta, los gritos de los asistentes no se hicieron esperar y afortunadamente en ese momento aparecieron tres hombres quienes los separaron e intentaban sacarlos del lugar.

– Suéltame estúpido – dijo Desmond jaloneándose del agarre del guardia – ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

– Lo siento señor – dijo el hombre, quien obviamente sabía quien era – Pero no puedo permitir que continúen peleando.

– Suéltame y sácalo a él de aquí – dijo muy indignado – Yo solo estaba defendiendo el honor de mi novia – buscando a Karen con la vista para encontrarla al lado de Archie preguntando si estaba bien, cosa que lo enfureció nuevamente por lo que intento desasirse del agarre del guardia para lanzarse contra él nuevamente.

– Caballeros serian tan amables de escoltarnos a mí y a mi acompañante hasta nuestro vehículo – dijo Archie quien solo era sostenido por el brazo por un guardia, mientras tenia a Karen tomada por la mano – Este individuo ya nos ha importunado demasiado y no quisiera que la señorita se viera obligada a soportar más de sus bruscos modales – dijo haciendo gala de toda su educación.

Ante esas palabras y la evidencia los guardias no tuvieron más remedio que sostener a Desmond mientras otro de ellos los acompañaba a la salida.

– ¡Esto ha terminado aquí estúpido! – gritaba Desmond quien también era llevado a la salida solo que sostenido por dos guardias – ¡Pronto se deshará de ti, no eres suficientemente hombre para mantener su interés por mucho tiempo! – seguía gritando – ¡Y cuando finalmente se canse de ti y te mande al diablo estaré aquí esperándola con los brazos abiertos! – mientras se jaloneaba de los guardias.

– Estas bien – pregunto Archie, mientras esperaban en recepción a que trajeran el carro de Archie.

– Si – contesto muy apenada por toda la situación – ¿Y tu como estas, te duele algo, quieres que vayamos a ver a un medico?

– Estoy bien – dijo restando importancia al asunto – No me hizo nada.

Eso Karen sabia era una mentira puesto que tenía el labio abierto, en su mejilla empezaba a formarse un moretón y su mano se veía roja e hinchada, además de que su chaqueta estaba algo rota en el hombro y toda sucia, sin embargo decidió no comentar nada, mientras que él no volvió a decir ni una sola palabra más en todo el trayecto hasta su edificio donde detuvo el coche y la acompaño hasta su departamento.

– ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?

– ¡No!, tengo que volver para ver si ya llego Paty.

– Lo siento mucho. Yo…

– Tú no tienes la culpa de nada – la interrumpió.

– Pero…

– De lo único que eres culpable es de tener mal gusto para escoger novios – dijo con un tono agrio de voz, aunque el brillo en sus ojos y la ligera sonrisa en sus labios cuando lo dijo le restaba severidad a la frase – Por favor prométeme que si viene a buscarte no le abrirás la puerta – realmente parecía no querer irse y dejarla sola.

– Solo abriría si tuviera un arma para deshacerme de ese animal rastrero.

– Solo prométeme que no abrirás – dijo riendo un poco por sus ocurrencias aunque fue obvio que hacerlo le lastimo un poco el labio.

– Te lo prometo, lo único que quiero ahora es dormir y olvidar todo este asunto.

– Descansa – dijo – Mañana iré a buscarte a la salida del teatro, no creas que después de esto te dejare pasear sola por la ciudad.

– Soy una niña grande que puede cuidarse sola.

– Lo sé, pero hazlo por mí tranquilidad y la de Paty.

– Ok.

_Fin Flash Back._

_._

Ahora mientras se sentaba frente a Robert se preguntaba cuando terminaría todo este ridículo asunto, ya bastantes molestias e incomodidades le había causado hasta ahora, por no hablar de lo apenada que se sentía para con Archie quien sin deberla ni tenerla había tenido ya dos veces que dar la cara por ella ante el estúpido de Desmond.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Robert sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– Perfectamente.

– Karen es en serio – dijo algo molesto por la actitud de la chica – Independientemente de lo que dicen los periódicos, Martha me contó todo lo que paso anoche y según dijo fue muy desagradable.

– Lo fue, pero ya paso.

– ¿Y volverá a pasar?

– ¡No!, te juro que nada de esto volverá a pasar.

– Eso espero Karen, si bien de momento esta publicidad no es mala para nosotros pues no tenemos ninguna obra en cartelera, para ti si es malo.

– Lo sé, aunque hay quien dice que cualquier publicidad es mejor que ninguna – dijo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser despreocupada y coqueta.

– No te engañes Karen, aun cuando como actriz es bueno que se hable de ti y la gente te empiece a reconocer, para ti como mujer como persona es malo el que se ponga en duda tu moral y se hable de ti como una chica a la que gusta hacer que los hombres peleen por ella.

– Tranquilo Robert, la menos interesada en darse a conocer por escándalos como este soy yo.

– Es bueno saberlo, en cuanto al resto del personal hablare con ellos para hacer que dejen el tema de lado.

– Gracias.

.

()()()()

.

Archie tomaba el desayuno mientras hojeaba el periódico, su semblante se notaba molesto mientras leía con interés la sección de espectáculos en la que se comentaba un poco del incidente de anoche. Afortunadamente para él no se hacía referencia a su nombre ni familia lo cual agradeció sin embargo si se exponía a Karen como una joven actriz quien aparentemente había sido la causante de un altercado entre el heredero de la fortuna Robertford y su acompañante.

– Malditos periodistas no podían solo ignorarlo – dijo molesto, aunque en el fondo sabia que dado el espectáculo que dieron anoche el reportaje había sido muy pequeño – Supongo que fue gracias a la influencia del apellido Robertford.

– Hola Archie, ¿Se divirtieron mucho Karen y tú? – pregunto Paty entrando al comedor – ¿Que te paso? – pregunto muy angustiada cuando finalmente vio mi rostro.

– Tuve un pequeño altercado anoche con un desagradable individuo – restándole importancia al asunto.

– No creo que fuera tan simple como quieres hacerlo sonar – viendo con preocupación lo inflamado de su mejilla y lo hinchado del labio – Tú nunca has sido de pelear, según recuerdo el único que lograba sacarte de tus casillas al grado de llegar a los golpes era Terry.

– Casualmente tuve la desgracia de toparme con un idiota igual a él.

– Archie puedes hacerme el favor de explicarme lo que paso y si acaso tiene relación con Karen.

– Siempre supe que eras brillante Paty – dijo con una sonrisa – Efectivamente estos golpes fueron por defender a Karen de un ex-pretendiente.

– ¿El mismo de la vez anterior?

– Así es, aparentemente tiene la cabeza muy dura y necesita varios recordatorios, los cuales estoy más que dispuesto a darle – aclaro mientras hacía un gesto con el puño – Para entender que ella no lo quiere más en su vida.

– Ya veo – dijo Paty notando no sin cierta preocupación que Archie parecía muy posesivo con Karen y demasiado interesado para un hombre que estaba en una relación con otra mujer, sin embargo decidió no hablar sobre ese tema.

– ¿Y a ti como te fue ayer? – pregunto Archie sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– Muy bien el Sr. Walter a quien fuimos a ver nos entrego algunos objetos realmente muy valiosos, estoy segura que obtendremos mucho dinero por ellos en la subasta – contesto muy animosa.

– Nunca creí que fueras tan interesada – dijo en broma.

– Creo que tienes razón Archie, desde que llegue a New York parece que en lo único que pienso es en dinero y como conseguir más – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

–Todas las mujeres son iguales, siempre a la caza de joyas y fortunas, Ja ja ja.

– Eso no es gracioso Archie, es ofensivo.

– Era una broma Paty, sabes que nunca pensaría eso ni de ti ni de Candy – aclaró, pensando en la chica que recientemente había conocido y bien podría sumarse a esa corta lista.

– Déjalo Archie, aun así ofendes a mis congéneres – mientras empezaba a desayunar.

– Lo siento – dijo un tanto preocupado al ver que estaba tan seria creyendo que realmente la había molestado con su comentario, por lo que continuo desayunando en silencio, mientras pensaba que por más que pudiera ofender a Paty realmente la mayoría de las mujeres que había conocido en su no tan corta vida, parecían estar más interesada en su fortuna y buen nombre que en él como persona.

.

()()()()

.

**Chicago 1915.**

Después de los pocos minutos en los que se permitió llorar su perdida y auto compadecerse el duque de Grandchester decidió continuar sin mucho interés revisando su correspondencia, sin embargo al leer uno de los telegramas que le envió uno de sus empleados en New York su semblante mostró mucha molestia.

– Supongo que era de esperarse que tarde o temprano emprendiera alguna acción, aunque es una molestia bien puede ser usado para apresurar las cosas – dijo descartando el mensaje mientras terminaba de revisar su correspondencia.

Rato después de despachar varias cartas y telegramas mando a llamar a su hijo para que se reuniera con él a almorzar, sabiendo que lo que debían hablar era importante y que lo mejor era que nadie ajeno pudiera escucharlos decidió pedir trajeran el servicio a su suite.

– Buenas tardes señor.

– Hola Terrence, toma asiento, hay algunas cosas que debemos hablar.

– Eso supuse – no estaba muy deseoso de decirle que había decidido aceptar su propuesta, sabía que mientras más tiempo pasara antes de informárselo menor control daría al duque sobre su vida, después de todo no quería parecer un hombre desesperado y sin opciones.

– Recibí muy malas noticias desde Inglaterra.

Terry se preocupo al ver que un hombre con temple de acero como siempre había considerado a su padre parecía temblarle la voz, por lo que abandono su postura retadora y decidió escucharlo atentamente.

– Mi esposa y tus dos hermanos mayores murieron en un accidente.

– Lamento mucho su pérdida padre – dijo y ambos se sorprendieron de que lo hubiera llamado así, pero al ver que el duque agradeció el gesto de apoyo y amor se dijo que hizo lo correcto, la noticia realmente le sorprendió, si bien nunca tuvo una buena relación con ellos en alguna época de su vida los había considerado familia, no a la duquesa, claro esta, pero si a sus hermanastros.

– He decidido traer a tu hermano Edmund a América, no creo que estar rodeado de recuerdos tristes y un ambiente de guerra sea adecuado para él en este momento, por lo que tendré que viajar a New York en unos días para recibirlo.

– Lo entiendo señor, si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlo a él o a usted hágamelo saber.

– Precisamente deseo que tú y Candy me acompañen.

Aun cuando la perspectiva de volver a NY le era muy molesta sabia que el duque no lo pediría si no fuera importante por lo que estaba tentado a aceptar, sin embargo no podía estar muy seguro de que Candy deseara ir a esa ciudad que tan malos recuerdos les traería y además Susana estaba allá, y eso sin contar con que debían encontrar a Albert y Candy tenía su trabajo.

– No estoy muy seguro de que sea posible…

– Escucha lo que tengo que decirte antes de negarte – lo interrumpió – Hay algunas novedades que debes saber – dijo tendiéndole el telegrama – Parece que la señorita Marlow se canso de esperar tu regreso y decidió, no sin razón, buscarte en esta ciudad – dijo mientras Terry leía.

– Llegó esta misma mañana – dijo súbitamente levantándose decidido a ir a buscar a Candy temiendo que Susana pudiera hablar con ella y convencerla de dejarlo nuevamente.

– Tranquilo hijo – dijo el duque haciendo un gesto para que se sentara.

– Usted no entiende señor, debo…

– Entiendo perfectamente, es por eso que he enviado un auto a recoger a Candy a su trabajo, probablemente estará aquí en unos cuantos minutos – dijo interrumpiéndolo e instándolo a tomar asiento una vez más – Sin embargo deseo hablar contigo antes de que ella llegue así que por favor no me interrumpas más.

Terry aceptando que él duque parecía saber mucho más del asunto de lo que había dejado ver con anterioridad decidió sentarse y escucharlo.

– Terrence hijo si bien no deseas casarte con la señorita Marlow no debes lastimarla innecesariamente, creo que merece saber de tu boca que has decidido dar por terminada su relación.

– Lo sé.

– Se que será difícil para ti, pero eso es lo que un hombre hace, encarar las cosas y aceptar las consecuencias.

– Lo sé – esta vez lo dijo un poco molesto, no le gustaba ser reprendido como un niño pequeño.

– Así es que te pido que lleves de regresa a la señorita Marlow a New York.

– Padre yo no puedo abandonar a Candy, nosotros…

– Escúchame por favor Terrence – dijo interrumpiéndolo – Le debemos mucho a esa muchacha, es nuestra obligación asegurarnos que regrese sana y salva a su casa y dejarla al cuidado de su madre, no podemos permitir que deambule buscándote y menos en las condiciones en las que esta – haciendo referencia al hecho de que Susana es una invalida – No deseo echarte en cara tus acciones del pasado, pero sabes perfectamente que no has actuado como un caballero con ella, es por eso que esta vez harás las cosas bien. La buscaras, y la llevaras de regreso a NY, y ya halla le aclararas tus sentimientos y le dirás que si bien no te casaras con ella nunca la dejas desamparada.

– Pero eso no es lo que ella quiere.

– Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero ella debe entender que los sentimientos no se pueden obligar y que a la larga lo mejor para ella es dejar de aferrarse a una relación sin sentido, además desde un punto de vista más egoísta no puedes permitir que la señorita Marlow haga un escándalo en esta ciudad, dado que la familia de Candy vive aquí y cualquier cosa que ella haga podría afectarla, lo mejor es que arregles tu situación con ella en NY.

– Pero no quiero separarme de Candy – dijo en un tono que al duque le recordó cuando era pequeño.

– A mi me encantaría que ambos estuvieran conmigo en New York para recibir a tu hermano.

– Pero Candy tiene responsabilidades y amigos aquí, y no creo que esté dispuesta a dejarlos así como así.

En ese momento se escucho que llamaba a la puerta.

– Porque no se lo preguntamos a ella – dijo mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

– Buenas tardes duque de Grandchester.

– Adelante Candy, te estamos esperando.

– Gracias – dijo mientras entrando a la habitación.

– Hola pecosa – dijo Terry mirándola tiernamente mientras retiraba una silla para que ella se sentara – ¿Tienes hambre?

– Hola Terry – dijo sentándose – No mucha, desayune hace poco.

– Por favor come algo Candy – la insto el duque.

– Esta bien – dijo comiendo un poco de fruta y tomando un croissant que olía delicioso – Nunca puedo negarme a la comida.

– Claro que no – dijo Terry viéndola comer con deleite – Eres una pequeña glotona.

– Terry, eres un grosero – dijo muy indignada mientras se decida a probar también un poco de tocino.

Luego que terminaron su almuerzo, el cual estuvo lleno de bromas de Terry y regaños de Candy y el duque para él.

– Candy – dijo el duque – Te hice venir por que deseo pedirte un favor – dijo y comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido con su familia.

– Claro que los acompañé a NY – dijo olvidando totalmente su desagrado por esa ciudad, no podía hacer otra cosa más que ayudar a ese pobre niño que había pasado por tanto dolor en tan poco tiempo.

– Se que tu tenes responsabilidades y no quiero que te sientas obligada.

– Estoy segura que al Dr. Martín no le importara si me ausento por tiempo – dijo aunque se sintió algo culpable por dejarlo y abandonar también su búsqueda de Albert.

– Gracias Candy, sabía que podría contar contigo – dijo con una mirada de agradecimiento – Ahora bien, si bien desearía que nos fuéramos cuanto antes, sé muy bien que necesitas tiempo para arreglar tus asuntos antes de podernos ir, sin embargo desde que Terrence tiene algunos asuntos que debe solucionar allá, hemos decidido que él se irá unos días antes y tu y yo lo alcanzaremos en una semana, ¿Si eso está bien para ti?

– Perfectamente señor, aunque creo que podre arreglarlo todo para irnos en unos cuantos días – era obvio que no estaba muy feliz ante la perspectiva de separarse de Terry.

– Eso me parece magnífico, si necesitas que hable con tu tutor o tu familia para solicitar el permiso no dudes en decírmelo.

– No será necesario duque, mi tutor no está en la ciudad y de todas maneras él me da total libertad de acción así que lo único que tengo que hacer es informar a su secretario, además de eso solo debo avisar de mis madres para que no se preocupen por mí.

– Muy bien Candy una vez más gracias por aceptar acompañarme, y cuando estés lista saldremos para NY, si bien mi hijo no llegar hasta dentro de unas semanas quisiera empezar a buscar una casa para instalarnos, no deseo que permanezcamos indefinidamente en hoteles, dado que la guerra ha hecho de Europa un lugar peligroso para vivir he decidido que mi pequeña familia y yo – dijo mirando a Terry con mucha nostalgia – Viviremos en América por algún tiempo.

– ¿Y ha decidido instalarse en New York señor? – pregunto Terry.

– Aun no lo decido, como he dicho deseo estar cerca de mi familia – al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Terry continuo – Supongo que has tenido tiempo para informar a Candy de mi ofrecimiento – ante lo cual Terry solo asintió – Si deciden aceptar mi ayuda quisiera comprar una casa cercana a la universidad a la que asistas – aclaro – De esa manera podre tener a mis hijos y mi nuera cerca – dijo sonriendo al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Terry y el sonrojo en la cara de Candy.

– Creo que se apresura demasiado señor – dijo Terry, él conocía perfectamente a su padre y sabia que una vez que le informara que había decidido aceptar su propuesta estaría entregándole las riendas de su vida, precisamente por eso quería postergar lo más posible el momento de decirle, sin embargo a la luz de los nuevos acontecimientos sabía que no podía esperar más, y eso precisamente lo hacía más reacio a ceder.

– Todo depende desde que perspectiva se vean las cosas – concedió – Si bien algunos pensarían que estoy apresurando las cosas para otros podría parecer que estoy un tanto retrasado en mis planes – dijo mirando con una sonrisa de complicidad a ambos.

– Supongo que tiene razón – muy molesto por el comportamiento desenfadado del duque.

Después de despedirse y prometer informarle cuanto antes de la fecha en la que estaría lista para partir Candy salió de la suite del duque acompañada por Terry.

– Debo regresar a la clínica.

– Antes tenemos que hablar – dijo mientras la hacía entrar en su suite.

Candy acepto entrar en la habitación y se quedo parada esperando a que el hablara, sabía que la plática que les esperaba era difícil, tanto así que hasta ahora ambos habían estado determinados a evitarla, fingir que los problemas no existen siempre es más sencillo que afrontarlos, sin embargo el ignorar el asunto no lo había hecho desaparecer.

– ¿Es acerca del por qué debes irte cuanto antes? – ante lo cual él solo asintió – Y supongo tiene que ver con Susana, ¿O me equivoco?

– Para tener fama de ser una atolondrada eres muy inteligente pecosa – dijo intentando con una broma borrar la tristeza del rostro de Candy.

– Supongo que iras decirle que estamos juntos.

Decidido a no mentirle le contó que Susana había llegado esa misma mañana a Chicago para buscarlo – Estoy obligado a llevarla de regreso a NY, no puedo simplemente fingir que no existe y dejarla aquí, ¿Lo entiendes, verdad pecosa?

– Por supuesto.

– Pero también entiendes que el hecho de que me preocupe su bienestar no implica que la amo, ¿Verdad? – dijo mientras con su mano levantaba el rostro de su pecosa quien desde el momento en que entraron en la habitación había permanecido mirando al piso – La única que tiene mi corazón eres tu, tu eres mi razón de vivir y respirar

– Lo sé, es lo mismo para mí.

– Lo sé – dijo depositando un tierno beso en sus labios – Solo la llevare a su casa y luego le explicare la situación.

– Será difícil.

– Lo sé, pero se lo debo, le debo el ser honesto con ella.

– Desearía poder ayudarte, pero sé que ella solo resentirá mi presencia, el verme solo la lastimara más.

– Aunque agradezco la intención esto es algo que debo hacer solo, yo fui quien le permitió hacerse ilusiones y quien después la abandono cobardemente.

– Terry.

– No te preocupes pecosa, esta vez haré lo correcto, le explicaré las cosas intentando no lastimarla, seré paciente pero firme, le diré que si bien no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos la estimo y aprecio pero solo como una amiga, que deseo su felicidad y que siempre podrá contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesite.

– Terry yo…

– Tu eres mi fortaleza Candy, el saber que tengo tu amor me hace intentar ser un mejor hombre – dijo besándola intentando quitar el pesar que veía en esas hermosas esmeraldas que le robaban el aliento y hacían que su mundo brillara.

– No necesitas hacer nada, para mi, tu ya eres el hombre perfecto – dijo llena de amor hacia su malcriado, la manera en que Terry la estaba mirando en ese momento eliminaba cualquier duda o pesar de su corazón – Te amo – dijo ofreciéndole nuevamente sus labios.

– Y yo a ti – besándola con pasión.

.

()()()()

.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo. Saludos.**


	9. Chapter 9

.

**Hola. Continuamos con la historia.**

.

.

**Capítulo 9. Solo sé, que pertenezco a ti.**

.

**New York 1915.**

A mis padres nunca les he importado mucho, a la única que no deseo lastimar es a mi abuela, era el saber cuánto la iba a preocuparse por ella casi había hecho que desistiera de enviar la carta, pero sabía que no podía irse sin decirle nada, ella más que nadie merecía saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer – Ella me entenderá – se decía muy convencida – No sé porque, pero estoy segura de ella si me entenderá y me apoyará – pensaba cuando estaba en la oficina de correos, junto con la carta para su abuela enviaría otras explicado lo que haría y sus motivos, una para Candy, una para sus padres, incluso había dejado unas líneas escritas para la Señora Elroy. Ya en el carro que la llevaba de regreso a la que solo sería por un día más su casa – Si no pueden entenderme al menos espero que me puedan perdonar – pensaba mientras en su mente hacia una lista de las cosas que llevaría con ella en su viaje, se estremeció al recordar la conversación que tuvo con Lucia dos días atrás y lo ocurrido esa mañana en la fundación que la llevaron a tomar esta difícil decisión.

.

_Flash back._

– ¿Paty tú igual que todos también crees que Matilde y yo estamos siendo unas imprudentes?

– ¡No! – y realmente lo decía convencida – Yo misma me plantee en su momento hacer algo similar.

– ¿Y qué te detuvo?

– Aunque me cueste admitirlo, la verdad es que tuve miedo – dijo muy apenada – Nunca he sido una mujer ni decidida ni valiente.

– Yo también tengo miedo, pero siento que debo hacer algo, si me quedo aquí me voy a volver loca.

– ¿Lo quieres mucho verdad?

– ¡Sí!, nunca debí dejarme convencer, pero Paul me prometió que solo debía arreglar unos asuntos y nos alcanzaría en unas semanas.

La historia de Lucia era una de las muchas que se había escuchado cuando llego a la fundación, estaba casada con un empresario francés quien cuando estallo la guerra, su esposo la había convencido de viajar a América con su madre y sus dos hermanos para que estuvieran a salvo, según les contó él planeaban permanecer por un tiempo en España y Francia poniendo todos sus negocios en ordena antes de dejar el país, sin embargo al ver la difícil situación por la que pasaban sus compatriotas no pudo menos que quedarse en Francia, antes de que su padre y su hermano mayor murieran y él tuviera que abandonar los estudios para hacerse cargo del negocio familiar Paul había estudiado tres años medicina por lo que considero su deber quedarse, ese era el motivo por el cual ahora la joven esposa estaba ahora determinada a viajar a Francia y reunirse con su marido.

– Él lo hizo por tu bien, no deseaba que estuvieras en peligro.

– Lo sé, sin embargo si el lugar en el que él esta es tan seguro como me dice en sus cartas no veo por qué yo no pueda estar allá también – ambas sabían que en medio de una guerra no había ningún lugar seguro y que el esposo de Lucia escribía diciendo esas cosas para evitar que se preocupara – Además yo también puedo ser de ayuda, mi padre fue un medico y cuando mi madre murió yo acostumbraba a ayudarlo con sus pacientes.

– No creo sea lo mismo, no estamos hablando del mismo tipo de pacientes, estos son heridos de guerra.

– Lo sé, pero si no puedo ayudar de esa manera no me importa limpiar pisos, cocinar o lavar ropa, haré lo que sea para estar junto a mi esposo.

– No creo que él te lo permita.

– Una vez que este allá no podrá hacer nada para evitar que me quede.

Ambas habían decidido viajar a Europa llevando los suministros que enviaba la fundación, y ese era el motivo por el cual todos en la fundación algunos pensaban que Matilde y ella estaban un poco locas. Por su parte Matilde iba a buscar a sus prometido, ella había estudiado desde muy joven en un internado en Francia y fue en casa de una de sus amigas que había conocido y se había enamorado del que ahora era su prometido, sin embargo hace unos meses había fallecido su tía que era el único familiar con vida que le quedaba por lo que para ella, Alec eran la única familia que le tenía, desafortunadamente él se encontraba en el frente pues pertenecía al ejército francés.

– No puedo más que admirar tu coraje y determinación.

– No hay nada admirable en lo que hago – dijo la joven mujer, más para sí que para Paty añadió – No es valor lo que me motiva, es el miedo a perderlo sin haber luchado el que me hace ir.

Sin embargo Paty si escucho lo que dijo y fue su última frase la que la dejo muy pensativa "_el miedo a perderlo_", si bien la plática con Lucia la había dejado llena de preguntas para las cuales no tenia respuesta, sus peores temores se vieron hechos realidad al llegar a la fundación temprano en la mañana, nada más entrar encontró a Matilde hecha un mar de lagrimas, aparentemente acababa de recibir la noticia de que su prometido había muerto días atrás, junto con el informe militar llego para ella una carta en la que se despedía de ella, le pedía perdón por no poder cumplir la promesa que le hizo de regresar y casarse con ella y por abandonarla, además de asegurarle que no debía estar triste pues él ahora se encontraba en un lugar mejor y le deseaba fuera feliz.

Matilde estaba desolada, lloraba diciendo que se había demorado mucho en decidirse a ir con él, que era una mala mujer que había permitido que el amor de su vida muriera solo. Tuvieron que darle unos calmantes para ayudarla a dormir ya que no dejaba de imaginar a su Alec sufriendo, no dejaba de ver solo en una cama de hospital agonizando por días, llamándola sin que ella se presentara, sin que nadie sostuviera su mano o le diera palabras de consuelo y amor.

Cuando escucho a Maggie hablando con Lucia y preguntándole si estaba dispuesta a ir ella sola en el viaje, algo se apodero de ella, las imágenes pintadas por Matilde no salían de su cabeza, no dejaba de ver a Stear en una cama de hospital, herido, asustado y solo, por lo que sin poderlo evitar dijo que ella deseaba ir.

– ¿Estás segura Paty? – pregunto Maggie – Se que lo que le paso al prometido de Matilde nos ha afectado a todos pero no por eso debes apresurar una decisión tan importante, además creo que tu y Stear correrán con más suerte, el volverá y ustedes se casaran y tendrán unos muy inteligentes y hermosos hijos – dijo intentando que Paty pensara en el futuro más optimistamente – Este tipo de decisiones no deben tomarse a la ligera, además incluso si vas hasta allá ni siquiera es muy seguro que seas capaz de encontrar a Stear.

– ¡Estoy segura!, no es solo por buscar a Stear que quiero ir, ¡Quiero ayudar!

– Eso es muy noble, pero ir allá es peligroso.

– Lo sé, pero necesito hacer algo, siempre me he considerado una inútil, que ha dejado que otros decidan su vida y acciones, pero deseo cambiar, quiero hacer algo por mí misma, si voy allá y puedo ayudar a alguien en algo, por mínimo que sea sentiré que mi vida tiene sentido – dijo – ¿No sé si pueden entender lo impotente que me siento en estos momentos?

– Yo te entiendo perfectamente Paty, desafortunadamente las mujeres tenemos pocas o ninguna opción para demostrar nuestra valía, son los hombres los que tienen todas las oportunidades (no olviden en que época se desarrolla esta historia) – dijo Maggie – Si es lo que deseas yo te apoyare.

– Gracias.

– ¿Eres consciente de que deben irse en dos días?

– ¡Sí!, no te preocupes, estaré lista.

– Muy bien, ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa y meditas las cosas? – dijo – Quiero que analices determinadamente lo que estas a punto de hacer, que platiques con tus amigos y escuches a aquellos a quienes afectara tu partida, ya mañana hablaremos y si decides cambiar de opinión nadie aquí te juzgara – haciendo referencia a ella misma y a Lucia, ya que eran las dos únicas en la habitación – No quiero que hagas algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir.

– Gracias Maggie, te veré mañana – y dirigiéndose a Lucia dijo – No cambiare de opinión.

_Fin Flash back._

.

En ese momento estaba a punto de salir de la casa con su equipaje en la mano, solo la carta para Archie estaba en sus manos en ese momento, la cual serian entregadas una vez que ella se hubiera embarcado, no deseaba actuar como una cobarde, pero sabía que si les decía sus planes antes no le permitiría irse.

– No negare que tengo miedo, pero también estoy segura de que lo que hago es lo correcto – dijo mientras estaba en el carruaje rumbo al muelle.

.

()()()()

.

**Chicago 1915.**

Una vez que dejo a Candy en la clínica decidió avisar a su madre que no sería necesario que viajara, que él estaría llegando en unos días a la ciudad, no le explico los motivos por los cuales volvía solo le dijo que en cuanto llegara la buscaría para contarle todo.

Horas después seguía caminando sin rumbo por las calles mientras se regañaba mentalmente – Sabes que debes hacerlo – se decía mientras se encaminaba al hotel en el que estaba hospedada Susana – No tiene caso seguir postergando las cosas – al final más por fuerza que por ganas se encontró preguntando por la habitación de la señorita Marlow.

Después de anunciarse, estaba en la recepción del pequeño hotel esperando impacientemente, pues el empleado no quiso darle el numero de la habitación, cuando vio aparecer a la sirvienta de la casa de Susana esta lo miro sorprendida y le pidió lo acompañara, una vez frente a la habitación lo dejo entrar y se retiro.

– Hola Susana – dijo entrando en la habitación y acercándose a la chica que estaba sentada junto a la ventana.

– Terry – dijo muy una Susana muy emocionada y con el rostro resplandeciente, mientras le tendía la mano con la intención de que se acercara – Te he extrañado mucho – dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, ante eso Terry no pudo sino desviar la vista molesto, sin embargo ese gesto fue malinterpretado por Susana quien creyó que él se sentía culpable por hacerla llorar. A Susana realmente le había sorprendido cuando el empleado le informo que Terry la buscaba, no estaba muy segura de lo que debería hacer, sin embargo al final decidió que actuar dulcemente y no reclamarle nada sería lo más conveniente, después de todo el que él estuviera aquí, que fuera él quien la había buscado era lo que importaba.

– ¿Como esta Susana? – dijo sin acercarse, mientras se sentándose frente a ella.

– Bien – un poco triste al ver que ni siquiera tomo su mano.

– ¿Y tu madre?, ¿Vino contigo? – pregunto aun sabiendo que ella llego sola, sin embargo deseaba saber si era solo el buscarlo, el motivo de su viaje o si tal vez algo más había ocurrido.

– Ella está igual que siempre, sin embargo su delicado estado de salud le impidió viajar conmigo – dijo haciendo un gesto de pesar – ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

– Hace rato pase por aquí y me pareció verte entrar, por lo que decidí cerciorarme – mintió – Creo que lo adecuado sería preguntar ¿Por qué estas tu aquí?

– Te buscaba – dijo sin rodeos – Estaba muy preocupada porque hace mucho tiempo que no tenía noticias tuyas, creí que tal vez Candy pudiera saber algo, por eso estoy aquí.

– Entonces viniste a buscar a Candy – confirmando sus peores temores.

– Si, y aparentemente no me equivoque, seguro te has encontrado con ella, dado que los dos están en esta ciudad – dijo no pudiendo disimular por más tiempo su enojo.

– Efectivamente, la he visto – dijo cínicamente – Tenia que tratar algunos asuntos con ella – no pensaba ocultarle el hecho de que se había encontrado con su pecosa.

– ¿Y qué tipo de asuntos tenias de arreglar con ella? – si bien estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de no perderlo, no era tonta y sabia que no le convenía hacerlo enojar, si era necesario tener un enfrentamiento ese seria con Candy, no con él.

– Nada de lo que debas preocuparte – dijo con un gesto molesto al recordar el consejo del duque de no explicarle su decisión hasta que estuvieran de regreso en NY – Ya todo está dicho entre Candy y yo.

Por un segundo el cielo de Susana se iluminó completamente, al escuchar a Terry hablar de Candy en un tono tan molesto creyó que tal vez ella lo había despreciado, o mejor aún, que ella ya estaba con alguien más, no cabía en sí de la felicidad, aparentemente el único obstáculo entre ella y Terry ya no existía más, esperanzada en que sus suposiciones fueran correctas decidió preguntar – ¿Ya terminaste tus asuntos?, ¿Planeas volver pronto a la ciudad?

– ¡Sí!, de hecho estaba planeando irme mañana mismo – por más que aborrecía la idea de dejar a su pecosa no quería a Susana cerca de ella, si bien ese final sería inevitable cuando los tres de ellos estuvieran en NY esperaba que para el momento en que Candy arribara a la ciudad él ya tendría todo solucionado con Susana.

– Entonces volvamos juntos – dijo muy emocionada – Yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, y no deseo dejar sola a mi madre más tiempo del necesario.

– Muy bien, haré los arreglos – mientras se levantaba con la intención de retirarse.

– ¿Cenamos juntos?

– Lo siento Susana pero no puedo, debo terminar de arreglar unos asuntos aquí antes de irnos.

– Está bien – dijo en un tono dulce – Yo entiendo – finalmente Terry era suyo y el fantasma de Candy desaparecería de entre ellos, en su mente se sabía ganadora sin haber tenido que pelear ni una sola batalla, por lo que estaba dispuesta a ser magnánima y permitirle despedirse de ella, estaba segura de que Terry pensaba buscarla antes de irse, pero si en todo el tiempo que él llevaba desaparecido no había podido convencerla de regresar con él, un día no haría ninguna diferencia.

– ¿Puedes estar lista para irnos mañana temprano?, deseo de ser posible irnos en el primer tren.

– Claro.

– Muy bien, entonces te dejo – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – Te veré mañana temprano.

Cuando Terry se hubo ido Susana dejo escapar un suspiro que estaba conteniendo en su pecho desde el momento en el que él no había vuelto a la ciudad con el resto de la compañía teatral, esa opresión que había sentido en su pecho al creer que la abandonaría también se fue, por primera vez en semanas podía respirar normalmente, sin embargo no podía ser del todo feliz, el dolor que había estado sintiendo en la pierna desde que empezó con la terapia para usar la prótesis no disminuía, es más con el viaje se había incrementado al grado de ser casi insoportable, con mucho esfuerzo debido a que la habitación era pequeña y estaba llena de muebles, se desplazo en su silla de ruedas hasta la cómoda en donde guardaba sus medicamentos, con las manos temblándole saco dos píldoras y las trago.

– Cada vez debo tomar mas y mas seguido – dijo varios minutos después, cuando ya el dolor empezaba a ceder, hizo un gesto de fastidio al ver que ya solo le quedaban unas pocas pastillas – Espero que cuando vuelva a la ciudad ya haya sido capaz de conseguirme más – pensó al recordar a Robert quejándose de que cada vez era más costoso y difícil conseguirlas, por lo que para obtener este ultimo bote de píldoras había tenido que recurrir a chantajearlo, sin embargo no sentía ninguna culpa por los problemas que le causaba – Después de todo él es tan culpable como Terry por mi actual condición – dijo mientras llamaba a su criada para decirle que debía arreglar el equipaje.

.

()()()()

.

**New York 1915.**

– ¿Haremos una fiesta de pijamas? – preguntaba una Karen un tanto ebria – Anda di que si, despertaremos a Paty y la obligaremos a divertirse con nosotros, hornearemos galletas y contaremos historias de terror mientras comemos toneladas de helado, ¿Que dices?

– Que no soy una niña para divertirme así – dijo un cansado Archie.

– Entonces nos beberemos toda la cava de vinos de tu familia y contaremos anécdotas vergonzosas, ¿Eso está mejor?

– Podría ser, estoy seguro que tienes suficientes historias como para mantenernos a mí y a Paty despiertos toda la noche – intrigado preguntándose qué tipo de historias tendría Karen.

– Muy gracioso.

– Lo sé.

– No sé cómo me deje convencer para venir contigo – dijo con un hermoso puchero, mientras desviaba la vista ignorándolo.

– No te enojes, haremos lo que tú quieras.

– Está bien – dijo ahora toda sonriente, mientras empezaba nuevamente a cantar.

A pesar de las amenazas de Karen, la chica se había quedado dormida en el trayecto hacia su casa, motivo por el cual ahora él estaba llevándola en brazos hacia una de las habitaciones de la residencia Andrew.

– Ahora soy yo el que se pregunta por qué diablos creí que era buena idea traerte – decía ya bastante cansado de cargarla – Si que eres pesada – mientas la miraba sin poder evitar la gran sonrisa que parecía instalarse en su rostro cuando estaba a su lado, sin embargo ni el cansancio ni todas las cosas que Karen le había hecho pasar esa noche importaban ahora que la tenía en sus brazos.

Mientras seguía maniobrando con la chica y la depositaba suavemente en la cama empezó a recordar todo lo acontecido y que lo llevo a ese momento.

.

_Flash back._

– ¿Recuérdame una vez más por qué no vino también Paty?

– Ya te lo dije, tenía que salir de la ciudad, nuevamente se ofreció a ir a buscar unas donaciones.

– Esa niña trabaja demasiado, y ni siquiera le pagan – dijo mientras en su rostro se reflejaba un gesto de incomprensión.

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo, vivimos en la misma casa y sin embargo casi nunca la veo.

– Eso es porque el señorito ha decidido convertirse en mi sombra.

– Ya te dije que no deseo que te vuelvas a encontrar a solas con ese tipo.

– Y yo te he dicho varias veces que no necesito un guardián, que soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme solita.

– Eres una terca.

– Y tu un cabeza dura.

– Eso sí que es gracioso, tu diciéndome a mi cabezas dura – dijo riendo – Karen, estoy seguro que podríamos usar tú cabeza partir diamantes.

– Ja ja ja ja muy gracioso – dijo con burla – Mejor ponte a estudiar porque de comediante te mueres de hambre.

– No deseo ser comediante, prefiero ser guardaespaldas.

– Terco.

– Ya deja de quejarte Karen, deberías estar agradecida, no solo tienes a un apuesto caballero dispuesto a escoltarte y evitar que tus molestos admiradores te acosen, sino que esta noche también pienso llevarte a ver un espectáculo que me dijeron es muy bueno.

– ¿Qué clase de espectáculo?

– Iremos a ver una banda de jazz que me recomendó un amigo – después de haber abandonado Chicago y la escuela con tanta facilidad había descubierto que estar todo el día sin hacer nada era muy aburrido y más si se tenía en cuenta que sus dos amigas estaban ocupadas todo el día, por eso había decidido tomar unas clases en la universidad de Columbia, el pertenecer a una familia tan rica e importante había demostrado una vez más que podría abrir cualquier puerta , en su caso basto hablar con George quien se encargo de que pudiera asistir a tan prestigiada universidad.

– Si es amigo tuyo seguro tiene un pésimo gusto.

– Pues en eso te equivocas, es un conocedor, y me recomendó te lleve a un bar donde se presenta la que en sus propias palabras es la mejor banda de jazz de la ciudad – estaba segura de que a Karen no le importaría que el espectáculo era en un bar no muy elegante.

– Continua, eso me interesa – dijo magnánimamente.

– No te diré más, espero que me des tu opinión después de verlo.

– Muy bien, acepto tu amable invitación.

– Gracias bella dama – dijo un poco apenado al notar que había dado por sentado que Karen iría con él, desde que llegaron a la ciudad parecía que estaba decidido a acaparar todo su tiempo, de hecho mientras la esperaba fuera del teatro había pensado que al final tendría que estarle agradecido al estúpido de Robetford, pues le había dado la excusa perfecta para no separarse de Karen.

El espectáculo al que fueron fue tan maravilloso como le habían dicho, la banda era magnifica y la cantante maravillosa, sin embargo lo que él más disfruto fue ver la expresión de júbilo que se planto en el rostro de Karen, la manera en que se entregaba a la música y aplaudía extasiada hizo que incluso la incomodidad por el local lleno de humo de cigarro y el calor causado por la mala ventilación fueran soportables. Al salir Karen iba bastante tomada y bailaba y cantaba a viva voz disfrutando de los intentos infructíferos de Archie para hacer que bajara el tono de voz.

– No seas tan mojigato.

– Y tú no seas tan escandalosa, que no eres consciente de que son las dos de la mañana y la gente necesita dormir – decía mortificado al ver como unas luces se encendieron a su paso.

– Archie estamos en la ciudad que nunca duerme.

– Pues creo que eso deberías decírselo a tus vecinos.

– Mis vecinos son unos viejitos amargados que ya olvidaron como divertirse.

– O más bien son personas que deben ir a trabajar mañana, y que quieren dormir.

– Yo también tengo que ir a trabajar mañana, la diferencia es que yo soy una hermosa joven que no quiere desperdiciar su juventud yéndose a dormir temprano.

Cuando estaban cerca del edificio donde vivía Karen Archie noto que el mismo auto lujoso que había estado estacionado junto al suyo fuera del teatro estaba ahora frente al edificio de Karen.

– Sabes de quién es ese auto.

– De alguno de mis vecinos – dijo sin mirar el vehículo.

– Karen es importante, por favor, puedes concentrarte por unos minutos.

– Esta bien, ¿Cual auto?

– Ese – dijo señalando.

– No es posible – dijo molesta – ¿Que ese imbécil nunca me va a dejar en paz?

– Supongo que es el auto de Robertford

– Supones bien.

– Te ha estado molestando.

– ¡No!, parece que haces muy bien tu labor como guardaespaldas, no se me ha acercado.

– Y sin embargo te sigue – dijo haciendo patente lo obvio – No quiero dejarte sola con él aquí afuera asechándote.

– No te preocupes, aun si se atreve a subir no le abriré la puerta.

– Ese idiota es persistente y bien podría intentar forzar tu entrada o ser capaz de esperar aquí toda la noche e interceptarte en la mañana cuando salgas para el teatro.

– No pienso permitir que ningún niñato me moleste en mi propia casa.

– Entiéndelo Karen no es seguro para ti estar sola.

– ¿Acaso te estás invitando a dormir en mi casa? – pregunto coqueta.

– Definitivamente no – al ver la cara de sorpresa de Karen añadió – No tienes habitación de invitados y el sofá de tu sala si bien es muy lindo se ve totalmente incomodo para dormir.

– Pues no pienso permitir que duermas en mi cama.

– Lo suponía, así que lo mejor será irnos a mi casa – dijo jalándola – Tenemos varias habitaciones disponibles y me comprometo a traerte mañana a tu casa para que te cambies antes de llevarte al teatro, ¿Que dices?

_._

_Fin Flash Back._

Mientras arropaba a la chica quien dormía plácidamente no pudo evitar agradecer al destino haberse topado con ella, era muy consciente del hecho que desde que la conoció había empezado nuevamente a sonreír, después de que su hermano se fue a Europa se había apoderado de él una tristeza y apatía que no podía apartar y ahora era nuevamente feliz.

– Descansa – dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

.

()()()()

.

**Chicago 1915.**

No bien salió del hotel fue a buscar a Candy, sabiendo que se iría al siguiente día no podía permitirse desperdiciar ni un solo minuto de estar al lado de su pecosa o al menos de deleitarse mirando su hermoso rostro, en ese momento estaba un poco retirado del lugar donde su ángel blanco estaba atendiendo a unos niños muy ruidosos.

– Señorita – dijo una niña no tan pequeña.

– Dime.

– Hay un tipo raro que esta allá y no deja de vernos.

– ¿Donde –pregunto y dirigió su mirada hacia donde la niña apunto.

Al ver de quien se trataba no pudo evitar sonreír – ¿Lleva mucho tiempo ahí? – pregunto a la niña.

– Creo que sí.

– Voy a hablar con él, ustedes esperen aquí – dijo mientas se encaminaba hacia donde estaba Terry.

– Disculpe señor, podría retirarse, esta incomodando a mis pacientes – dijo en tono serio.

– Lo siento señorita, pero este es un país libre y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a estar aquí.

– No cuando su presencia incomoda a otros.

– ¿Que me das si me voy? – acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura

– Que quieres – dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre su pecho intentando que no se acercara más.

– Una promesa de cenar conmigo.

– ¿Tengo que cocinar yo?

– No, te llevare a un buen restaurante, a menos que prefieras que esta vez yo cocine para ti, ¿Qué dices?

– ¡Acepto!, y creo que lo justo es que ahora tú cocines para mí.

– ¿Me prestas las llaves de tu casa?, no tengo otro lugar en el que pueda cocinar.

– Claro, toma – dijo entregándole las llaves – Solo promete que no destruirás mi casa.

– Para tu información pecosa soy un magnifico chef.

– Eso señor, tendrá que probarlo.

– Acepto el reto.

– Te veo al rato – dijo Candy quien ya comenzaba a alejarse cuando súbitamente sintió un pequeño tirón que la hizo voltear y recibió un rápido beso en los labios – ¡Terry!, nos están viendo mis pacientes.

– Lo siento pecosa pero eres demasiado irresistible – dijo con una gran sonrisa – Te espero en casa cariño – dijo a modo de despedida.

– Eres incorregible.

– Pero igual me amas.

– Si, igual te amo.

.

()()()()

.

– Ya está todo arreglado.

– ¿De veras madre?

– ¡Sí!, tu hermana se encargo de convencer a la tía abuela de que lo mejor para todos es evitar que esa niña siga avergonzado a la familia con su descarado comportamiento, además es lógico esperar que siendo lo que es – dijo en un gesto despectivo – Si la dejamos sola terminara casándose con algún caza-fortunas o algo peor.

– Me casare con ella y evitare que la fortuna de los Andrew termine en malas manos.

–Creo al igual que tu hermana que una unión con los Andrew nos beneficiara de sobremanera, además casándote con ella al morir el tío abuelo William tú serás el siguiente patriarca de la familia.

– Sabía que entenderían lo ventajosos de esta unión.

– No te negare que hubiera preferido que te casaras con alguien con antecedentes impecables y no una huérfana hija de quien sabe quién.

– Madre no olvides que lo importante es lo que tiene, no quién es.

– Supongo que tienes razón – aunque en su rostro se leía que no era muy feliz – También quería informarte que hemos decidido esperar hasta después del compromiso de tu hermana para anunciar el tuyo.

– ¿Por qué no lo hacemos antes?

– Queremos que tu compromiso y boda sean discretos, por lo que ambos se realizaran solo con la familia inmediata – al ver la cara de disgusto de su hijo aclaro – Tranquilo cariño, si bien deberás esperar unas semanas para que se haga el anuncio la boda se hará casi enseguida.

– Esta bien, si creen que es lo mejor, por mi está bien – dijo feliz de saber que Candy sería suya en poco tiempo – Creo que iré a hacerle una visita a mi prometida.

– Como gustes, solo no le digas nada del compromiso, esperaremos a que la tía abuela hable con ella.

– Como tú digas madre – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

.

()()()()

.

Candy había decidido salir un poco antes de la clínica para ir a echar un ojo en su departamento y evitar que él "_gran chef_ " pudiera destruirlo, además de que cada vez que estaba lejos de él lo extrañaba como loca.

– Estoy segura de que puedo ser de ayuda – un poco avergonzada recordó su última incursión en la cocina y suspiro – Seguramente necesitara que ponga la mesa y la adorne – dijo mientras veía el hermoso adorno de flores que había comprado para poner en la mesa.

Tan distraída estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que hace un rato un auto la estaba siguiendo, cuando finalmente el vehículo se detuvo delante de ella se asusto un poco, pero no le dio importancia hasta que el conductor bajo del auto y le impidió seguir caminando.

– Hola Candy.

– Adiós – dijo Candy intentando pasar de largo.

– ¿A dónde con tanta prisa?

– No te importa.

– Tranquila Candy, solo vine para invitarte a cenar – al ver que no respondía añadió – ¿Por qué no aprovechas mi amable invitación?, estoy seguro que con la miseria que te pagan no puedes darte el lujo de una buena comida en un fino restaurante.

– Prefiero comer pasto y tierra antes que comer contigo.

– Anda Candy, vamos – dijo intentando tomarla del brazo.

– No.

– Tómalo como el pago por haberme ayudado hace tiempo.

– Si quieres pagarme, mantente lejos de mí, ese sería el mejor pago que podrías darme.

– ¿Por qué no puedes entender que lo mejor es que empecemos a llevarnos bien?, después de todo en el futuro pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos.

– No veo el por qué tendríamos que pasar tiempo juntos – dijo sin entender a que se refería – Hagamos lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, ignorémonos el uno al otro – y al ver que no añadió más – Adiós Neil – y se fue.

– Solo espera Candy – dijo pero ya Candy no lo podía escuchar pues estaba muy lejos – Muy pronto serás mi esposa, yo te enseñare a obedecerme, ¡Lo juro!, ¡Haré que me respetes y me ames!

.

Por su parte Candy caminaba hecha una furia, sin embargo al momento de entrar al edificio recordó que Terry la estaría esperando en su departamento y toda sensación de molestia y enojo desapareció. Entro sigilosamente a su departamento esperando encontrar todo hecho un lió, sin embargo todo estaba limpio y en orden.

– Seguramente el desastre esta solo en la cocina – se dijo, sin embargo al entrar encontró a un en apariencia muy profesional Terry picando unas verduras, sin poder evitarlo se quedo parada en la puerta observando lo guapo que se veía.

– Hola pecosa – dijo levantando la vista y sonriendo.

– Hola – dijo mientras terminaba de entrar en la cocina – Huele muy bien.

– Claro, te dije que soy un muy buen cocinero – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un pequeño beso.

– Eso lo diré yo cuando finalmente pruebe lo que cocinaste – dijo en broma.

– Muy bien pecosa desconfiada, porque no vas a refrescarte un poco en lo que termino de dar los últimos toques a la cena.

– De acuerdo, antes déjame poner estas flores en agua y arreglar la mesa.

– Nada de eso – dijo mientras tomaba las flores – Tu ve a descansar un poco y deja que yo me encargue de todo.

Minutos después de que muy a su pesar Candy tuvo que admitir que Terry era mucho mejor cocinero que ella, y que Terry se jactara diciendo que cualquiera era mejor cocinero que ella.

– Pues siendo así supongo que tendrás que ser tu quien se encargue siempre de cocinar.

– Eso sí que no pecosa – aparentemente la broma se le estaba volteando.

– Pero es que tu comida esta riquísima y la mía es muy mala.

– Tu lo que quieres es dejarme a mí la responsabilidad de cocinar para ti como hiciste con el pobre de Albert.

– No es mi culpa que ustedes dos sepan cocinar mejor que yo.

– Si lo es si no te esfuerzas – la embromo.

– Si me esfuerzo es solo que me distraigo muy rápido y las cosas siempre terminan por quemarse – dijo en un tono tan lastimero que termino por ablandar el corazón de Terry.

– Está bien pecosa, yo cocinare para ti siempre que quieras.

– Prometo que me esforzare en volverme una buena ama de casa y esposa para ti – mientras decía eso se acerco a él y le dio un pequeño beso, el cual Terry no tardo en convertir en uno largo y apasionado que los dejo casi sin aire.

Conforme la intensidad del beso aumentaba Terry no podía dejar de pensar que mientras pudiera tenerla cerca y besarla no le importaba tener que cocinar, limpiar y hacer de sirviente para Candy, con su pecosa prácticamente a horcajadas sobre él continuaron besándose, él la tomo en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia su recamara donde lentamente empezó a soltar los botones de su vestido, lo único que podía pensar es que su preferido era la labor de doncella.

.

Rato después mientras la abrazaba y jugaba con sus rubios rizos no podía la fuerza para decirle que había hablado con Susana y se iría al día siguiente.

– ¿En qué piensas? – dijo mientras se incorporaba ligeramente e intentaba en la oscuridad ver sus ojos, había estado casi dormida pero repentinamente el abrazo de Terry se tenso despertándola.

– Hoy vi a Susana.

– Tan pronto.

– Si, no dicen que al mal paso darle prisa.

– Supongo.

– Le dije que nos iríamos mañana.

– ¿Mañana?

– Si, no quiero que se le ocurra buscarte e importunarte, además aquí está sola y viviendo no muy cómodamente en un hotel, lo más adecuado es que vuelva con su madre.

– Tienes razón, pero no creí que tendríamos que separarnos tan pronto.

– Yo tampoco quiero dejarte, pero no será por mucho tiempo, cuando crees tú que podrías dejar la ciudad.

– Hoy hable con el doctor Martín y le dije que en unos días tendría que dejar la ciudad, no pareció tener ningún problema, así que probablemente en menos de una semana estaríamos yéndonos el duque y yo.

– No me hace ninguna gracia dejarte, lo único que me consuela es que el duque te aprecia y puedo confiar en que te mantendrá sana y salva hasta que volvamos a vernos en NY.

– Sé que soy una persona horrible y egoísta por decirlo pero no quiero separarme de ti. No quiero que te vayas – dijo enterrando su rostro en su hombro.

– Yo tampoco quiero dejarte – dijo levantando su rostro y quitando los rizos de su rostro para poder ver sus ojos – Pero debo solucionar las cosas que arruine antes de presentarme ante ti como un hombre digno de tu amor – dijo besándola casi con devoción.

– Te amo – lo beso.

– Y yo a ti pecosa – dijo besándola y estrechándola en sus brazos.

Terry la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que pensó que podía lastimarla sin embargo Candy no parecía incomoda o molesta, es mas se pegaba a él cómo intentando fundir su cuerpo con el suyo, cuando el aire les falto se separaron solo para volver a besarse nuevamente, estando con ella le era imposible contenerse, la necesitaba más que respirar, Candy se había vuelto su droga, era adicto a ella, su suave piel lo volvía loco, su sabor lo embriagaba y su aroma lo enloquecía, cuando estaba con ella lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz era escucharla decir su nombre, nadie en el mundo era capaz de decir su nombre como ella. Sin poder evitarlo se entregaron nuevamente a la pasión, Terry estaba convencido que aun cuando no estaban casados nada de eso estaba mal, ella era suya y hace mucho tiempo él le pertenecía a ella en cuerpo y alma.

– Descansa amor – dijo rato después mientras sentía como su pecosa empezaba nuevamente a dormirse.

.

()()()()

.

Después de despedirse de su pecosa y prometer que le avisaría en cuanto llegara a NY había pasado por la estación para comprar los boletos. Al entrar al hotel no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que el duque bien pudo haberse ahorrado el costo de su suite, dado que los pocos días que se supone que estuvo hospedado no la había usado más que para guardar su escaso equipaje y ducharse.

– Necesito que envíen este mensaje a la habitación 203 del hotel Sterns.

– Enseguida señor Grandchester – saludo el empleado.

– Gracias – dijo subiendo a su habitación.

Después de ducharse y descansar una hora decidió que probablemente el duque ya estaría despierto por lo que sería mejor informarle que se iba y pedirle cuidara a Candy.

– Adelante – escucho por lo que entro – Buen día Terrence.

– Buenos días señor, tengo que hablar con usted.

– Dime.

– Ayer me encontré con Susana y hoy mismo nos iremos para New York.

– Me parece una decisión acertada, ¿Has hablado ya con Candy?

– Si ayer mismo pase por su casa y le informe que me voy hoy mismo.

– Supongo que no está muy feliz.

– Afectivamente señor, ninguno de los dos deseamos separarnos pero sabemos que es importante que todos nuestros pendientes estén solucionados antes de plantearnos iniciar una vida juntos.

– Muy bien hijo, supongo que te quedaras con tu madre al volver a NY.

– Así es señor – sabía que no tenia caso mentirle al duque, a estas alturas su departamento al no haber pagado los últimos meses la renta probablemente ya estaría ocupado por otra persona y sus cosas en alguna bodega o probablemente botados en algún vertedero.

– Muy bien, es bueno saber donde localizarte y que estarás en buena compañía.

– Solo vine a despedirme y a pedirle que cuide de Candy.

– Te deseo buen viaje Terrence y respecto a cuidar a Candy no tienes ni que pedirlo, me tomo muy en serio la seguridad de mi futura nuera – dijo en un tono divertido.

– Eso es todo lo que quería decirle señor, por lo que me retiro.

– Un momento Terrence – parecía escoger cuidadosamente las palabras que le diría – Tengo que decirte algo que es muy importante, pero que también debe ser tratado con mucha discreción porque de saberse por otras personas podría perjudicar de manera muy grave a una pobre muchacha que ya ha sufrido suficiente – viendo que el duque le daba tantas vueltas al asunto lo puso intranquilo, su padre siempre se había caracterizado por decir las cosas sin importarle a quien pudiera herir o afectar – Si bien deseo que puedas aclarar las cosas con la señorita Marlow de la manera más civilizada posible, sin necesidad de recurrir a otra más que el apelar a su buen sentido, creo debes conocer una información que si bien no deseo usar en su contra, puede en un caso extremo solucionar definitivamente las cosas entre ustedes.

– ¿De qué se trata señor? – cada vez más intrigado.

– No sé qué tan adecuado es decirte esto, te conozco perfectamente y sé que no podrás evitar ver a la señorita Marlow con otros ojos después de saber esto, pero no puedo permitir que te vayas sin saberlo – exhalo – Más antes de decirte nada necesito que me prometas que sin importar lo que pienses de su actuar deberás recordar que ella salvo tu vida y que ahora está en una situación muy difícil, lo cual algunos podrían considerar el castigo por su no tan recto actuar – al ver que su hijo no entendía nada de lo que le estaba insinuando aclaro – La señorita Marlow sostuvo una relación con Robert Hataway desde cerca de un año antes de que tu llegaras a la compañía Stanford, la cual solo termino cuando ella sufrió el accidente en el teatro.

– ¡Eso no es posible! – su rostro denotaba el que se negaba a creer semejante cosa de una chica tan dulce como Susana, tal vez a raíz de su accidente había cambado un poco, pero él la conoció por más de un año antes de ese accidente y ella era una linda muchacha noble y de buenos sentimientos que hacía de todo para agradar a la gente, no solo a él sino a todos los actores y gente que trabajaba en el teatro.

– Lamento decirte que tengo suficientes elementos para creer que es cierto – afirmo el duque muy convencido – Al principio yo tampoco quería creerlo por lo que insistí especialmente en que la información debía ser corroborada antes de creerla, aparentemente la señorita Marlow ahora que está enferma recibe por parte de la compañía Stanford no solo el pago de sus servicios médicos, sino que también íntegramente el mismo sueldo que recibía cuando era actriz, lo cual he de decir era de un 30% más que el resto de los actores, tu incluido.

– Eso no necesariamente significa que…

– Si a esta información le sumamos el rumor de que Susana no debió haber ganado el papel como Julieta en la obra de teatro pues había otra actriz con mucha más experiencia y presencia en el escenario – Terry sabia que se refería a Karen, cuando se dio a conocer el elenco de la obra muchos habían cuestionado la decisión del director, más Robert había dicho que Susana era más adecuada para el papel pues proyectaba un aire más inocente que Karen.

– Nada de eso es suficiente para acusarla de tener una relación con un hombre casado – dijo ya bastante molesto de las calumnias del duque.

– Efectivamente, sin embargo este documento – dijo entregándole un papel – Acredita que la señorita Marlow tiene rentado a su nombre un pequeño departamento cerca del teatro y este otro – le entrego otro papel – Es de los movimientos bancarios de la compañía Stanford – Terry no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tuvo que pagar su padre para hacerse de estos documentos – Como podrás ver hay un pago mensual que se realiza a nombre de inmuebles ACD que son los dueños del edificio en el que está el departamento, y que es idéntico al monto de la renta y mantenimiento del departamento de la señorita Marlow. No creo necesitar aclarar que la señorita Marlow vive con su madre por lo que no tiene sentido rente un lugar en el que no vive y que además este lugar sea pagado por la compañía de la que es accionista mayoritario Robert Hataway.

Por varios minutos ambos hombres permanecieron en absoluto silencio, el duque respetando la necesidad de su hijo de asimilar la información, mientras que Terry intentaba por todos los medios calmar su temperamento, el cual amenazaba con estallar al no poder creer que dos de las personas en las que más confiaba hubieran sido capaces de manipularlo y engañarlo durante tanto tiempo y de una manera tan vil, no podía dar crédito a semejante bajeza por parte de Susana y Robert, él era un hombre casado, y ella era tan joven que bien podía ser su hija.

– ¿Desde hace cuanto conoce esta información? – pregunto finalmente.

– Antes de llegar a América hice que los investigaran a ti, a Candy y a la señorita Marlow – dijo sin mostrar ningún remordimiento o pena por meterse en la vida de otros – Sin embargo respecto a la relación de Hataway con la señorita Marlow todo lo que tenia eran especulaciones y rumores, los cuales no sabía si creer o no. Estos últimos documentos me llegaron hasta ayer por la tarde desde NY.

– ¿Y aun así cree que debo llevara a Susana de regreso a NY? – recordando las palabras que le dijo anteriormente el duque.

– Te lo dije antes, independientemente de los errores que esa muchacha haya cometido en el pasado, tú tienes una deuda con ella.

– No puedo creerlo.

– El como la señorita Marlow haya estado conduciendo su vida no cambian el hecho de que ella te salvo la vida hijo – tan desconcertado estaba Terry por todo lo que el duque le había dicho que ni siquiera noto como lo llamo – Sin embargo si te liberan de cualquier compromiso que no desees adquirir con ella, después de todo la señorita Marlow no está en ninguna capacidad moral para exigirte que te cases con ella.

– Obviamente – dijo muy molesto.

– Te pido que no la juzgues, no sabemos que la llevo a involucrarse en una relación de ese tipo, y francamente lo que ella haga con su vida no nos compete. Lo único que nos queda por hacer procurar que regrese a su casa y que se olvide de cualquier ilusión que se hizo respecto a una relación entre tú y ella.

– En eso estoy de acuerdo.

– Ahora bien te sugiero que manejes esta información con mucho cuidado, aparentemente Hataway ha hecho hasta lo imposible por evitar que la real naturaleza de su relación sea conocida por nadie, probablemente no desea que su esposa y los inversionistas se enteren y en cuanto a la señorita Marlow lo único con lo que actualmente cuenta es la simpatía de la gente y de enterarse de esto la perdería, por lo que lo dudo ponga ningún inconveniente en liberarte de cualquier obligación para con ella.

– Creo que el terminar mi relación con Susana será más sencillo de lo que creí –dijo más para sí que para el duque, no pudo evitar ser feliz al saber que él y su amada pecosa podrían estar juntos y ser felices.

– Creo que es tiempo que vayas a recoger a la señorita Marlow, no creo que quieras que pierdan su tren.

– Ahora menos que nunca deseo irme – dijo, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ir a buscar a Candy, besarla y decirle que ahora si nada los separaba, que era suyo y que nunca la dejaría.

– Lo sé, pero es necesario, te prometo que Candy y yo te alcanzaremos en unos cuantos días.

– Si no hay más remedio – se le notaba muy molesto.

– No olvides que solo dios puede juzgar o perdonar a la señorita Marlow por sus acciones, no nosotros.

– Lo tendré en mente – por más que lo intentaba no podía reconocer en este hombre frente a él a su padre, aparentemente la muerte de su esposa y sus hijos habían cambiado radicalmente la personalidad del duque – Gracias – no sabiendo que más decir, pero en el fondo de si sabía que le debía al duque más de lo que podía poner en palabra.

– No hay de qué hijo – dijo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro y apretándolo ligeramente en un gesto cariñoso, nuevamente se refería a él como hijo, solo que esta vez Terry si lo escucho y no le pareció mal.

– Nos veremos en NY padre – diciendo eso salió de la suite.

.

()()()()

.

**New York 1915.**

– Buen día – saludo entrando en el comedor.

– Buen día señor.

– Ha despertado mi invitada.

– Aun no, ¿Debo despertarla para que se una a usted en el desayuno? –pregunto.

– No es necesario – dijo con una sonrisa, saliendo nuevamente del comedor bajo la mirada divertida de la sirvienta – Creo que después de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar merezco el privilegio de ser yo quien la despierte – se dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la escalera con una sonrisa aun mas grande en su rostro, ya frente a la habitación llamo a la puerta muy suavemente mientras secretamente deseaba que no lo escuchara – Parece que tendré que entrar – se dijo así mismo.

– Despierta rayo de sol – grito al entrar, mas como repuesta escucho un ruido que si tuviera que definir diría que fue un gruido – Despierta bella Julieta – volvió a gritar.

– Largo – grito una voz desde el centro de la cama.

– Es hora de brillar mi hermosa Desdémona– dijo mientras corría las cortinas permitiendo que la luz del sol inundara la habitación.

– Lárgate Judas – grito tapándose la cara con la almohada – Juro que nunca volveré a beber – decía mientras enterraba mas su rostro en la almohada.

– No sé por qué dudo seriamente que puedas cumplir esa promesa – se reía mientras se sentaba en la cama.

– Lárgate, quiero dormir.

– Lo siento Desdémona, pero debes estar lista en 20 minutos si no quieres llegar tarde al teatro.

– No iré, me siento fatal.

– Levántate mujer – dijo tirando de la almohada con la que cubría su rostro – No permitiré que faltes a los ensayos por qué no eres capaz de controlar la manera en que bebes.

– Y a ti que te importa – dijo molesta mientras se cubría la cara con la cobija – ¿Acaso eres mi papá o qué?

– Definitivamente no – dijo divertido – De ser tu padre serias mucho más hermosa y no beberías como cosaco.

– Muy gracioso, quien hubiera creído que tienes tan pésimo sentido del humor por las mañanas.

– Eres tú la que no tiene un buen sentido del humor, solo que lo tuyo es por las mañanas, tardes y noches.

– Ja ja ja – intento reír, pero el dolor de cabeza le dijo que no era buena idea – En lugar de torturar hermosas damiselas en peligro de morir de resaca, ¿Por qué no haces algo útil y me traes un café?

– Porque no soy una criada.

– Entonces pide a alguna de las muchas que seguramente trabajan en esta casa me traiga uno, ¡Por favor!, ¿Que no vez que me estoy muriendo?

– Esta bien, en un minuto alguien te subirá tu café – su tono había sido tan digno de lástima que finalmente decidió apiadarse de ella.

– Gracias – dijo aunque mentalmente se prometió que lo haría pagar por torturarla de esa manera mientras empezaba a incorporarse lentamente de la cama. Archie estaba saliendo de su habitación pero como aun no había alcanzado a cerrar la puerta Karen pudo escuchar perfectamente cuando una de las sirvientas le dijo que abajo lo estaba esperando su novia la señorita Annie Britter, al escuchar eso el dolor de cabeza se intensifico por lo que nuevamente se dejo caer en la cama.

– ¿Novia? – se pregunto deseando haber escuchado mal.

.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo. Saludos.**

.


	10. Chapter 10

.

**Hola, continuando con esta historia. Espero la disfruten.**

.

**Capítulo 10. Extrañando tu mirada.**

.

.

**New York** **1915**.

– Porque diablos no puede ser más amable, es un maldito patán y no le importaba demostrarlo – pensaba muy molesta – El problema es que a la gente rica siempre se les perdona sus altanerías y desplantes – dijo al notar como el joven mesero aun estando obviamente molesto le permitió sentarse en la mesa que estaba a mi lado.

– Buenos días hermosa – saludo todo sonriente, mientras con un gesto despectivo despedía al pobre mesero – Veo que nada puede hacer que cambies tus viejos hábitos.

Decidida a no permitir que nadie arruinara más mi día decidí ignorarlo y continuar bebiendo mi café mientras leía el periódico, bastante malo había sido mi despertar en la residencia Andrew como para que ahora aparte de todo tuviera que tratar con el indeseable de Desmond sin haber podido siquiera terminar mi primer café para poder calmar este maldito dolor de cabeza – Supongo que me lo tengo bien merecido – se dijo, después de todo nadie la había obligado a salido disparada de casa de Archie, solo por querer evitar una incómoda presentación y plática con su novia.

– Veo que al final estas destinada a tropezar una y otra vez con la misma piedra – dijo sin importar que yo no le hacía el mínimo caso y continuaba con la vista enterrada en las noticias.

– Según tengo entendido la prometida de Cornwell llego hace unos días a la ciudad.

Creo por la pausa que hizo antes de continuar hablando, que esperaba que yo tuviera algún tipo de reacción, lamentablemente para él soy una actriz maravillosa y supe ocultar mi incomodidad ante sus palabras.

– El problema creo yo, es que eres demasiado hermosa y ningún hombre sabiéndose estando comprometido puede evitar el intentar conquistar tu corazón – al decir eso intento acercar su silla a la mía – Al menos a mí eso fue lo que me paso – casi susurro en mi oído.

No pude soportar su presencia más por lo que me puse de pie y me acerque a la barra – ¿Puedes anotar el café a mi cuenta Mike?

– Claro Karen, supongo que de repente el ambiente se hizo demasiado pesado.

– Efectivamente – dije con una sonrisa – Creo que deberías pensar en fumigar el lugar, me da mucha pena decírtelo pero han entrado algunas alimañas realmente desagradables a tu local.

– Lo sé, pero esas alimañas como tu las llamas son clientes importantes a los que no puedo darme el lujo de despreciar.

– Lo entiendo amigo, no te preocupes, los panques de Maura y el café que preparas son lo suficientemente buenos como para asegurar mi fidelidad como clienta – dijo lanzando una mirada despectiva hacia Desmond quien seguía sentado mirándola – Sin importar que tipo de insectos puedan aparecer de vez en cuando.

– Gracias Karen, le diré a Maura que hoy no pudiste esperar sus panques, pero que sigues amándolos.

– Seguramente lo sabe, no por nada soy su mejor clienta.

Ilusamente creyó que Desmond la dejaría llegar en paz al teatro, sin embargo no bien termino su plática con Mike y salió del pequeño café sintió como una mano la tomaba por el brazo, intento con poco éxito desasirse del agarre.

– Suéltame.

– No tan pronto cariño – dijo mientras la guiaba hacia un auto estacionado frente al café.

– Desmond, déjate de idioteces y suéltame.

– No Karen – dijo casi arrojándola en el interior del auto mientras su chofer sostenía la puerta y evitaba hacer contacto visual con ella – He tenido demasiada paciencia contigo y tus caprichitos, pero se terminó.

Por primera vez estaba empezando a asustarse un poco, hasta ahora si bien Desmond había demostrado tener poco dominio sobre su carácter nunca la había agredido físicamente. Esta vez sin embargo la fuerza con la que tiro de ella le había dejado la marca de sus dedos en el brazo.

– Lo siento nena, sabes que lo último que quiero hacer es lastimarte, pero no me dejaste ninguna otra opción – dijo al ver que ella se sobaba –Ya me canse de jugar al gato y al ratón contigo – dijo intentando tomar su mano mientras el auto ya empezaba a moverse.

– Me esperan en el ensayo – no sabiendo que planes tenía ese lunático.

– Lo sé, solo demoraremos unos minutos hablando y luego te llevare al teatro.

– Pues habla, te escucho – lo encaro ya muy fastidiada de la situación.

– Ya te lo he dicho nena, deseo regresar contigo.

– Y yo ya te he dicho que no me pega el papel de amante, _Nene_ – dijo con una dulce sonrisa, siempre había odiado que la llamara así.

– No es eso lo que te ofrezco.

– ¿A no?, ¿Y qué me ofreces? – pregunto con burla.

– Matrimonio – dijo mientras sacaba de su saco una cajita negra que abrió para mostrarle un precioso diamante solitario.

– ¿Estas de broma verdad?

– ¡No!, te quiero y quiero casarme contigo.

– Te equivocaste de persona, tu prometida vive en el otro lado de la ciudad.

– Ya no tengo novia – dijo con una sonrisa mientras intentaba nuevamente tomar su mano – O al menos no tendré mientras no aceptes mi propuesta.

Contrario a lo que siempre ocurría con ella, Karen se quedo sin palabras, una parte de ella quería creerle y aceptar ese hermoso anillo, la otra deseaba gritarle "_Mentiroso, que tan idiota crees que soy para creer en ti nuevamente"_, sin embargo ninguna de las dos podía hablar, después de lo que parecieron horas aunque probablemente no fue más que un minuto empezó a tartamudear – Yo, no…

– No me contestes ahora – dijo deteniendo su argumento y poniendo la caja cerrada en su mano– Estábamos maravillosos juntos y podemos volver a estarlo, si tu quieres – dijo con una sonrisa algo triste – Se que me equivoque y que rompí tu confianza, pero seamos honestos Karen, si hubieras sabido que estaba comprometido no me habrías dejado acercarme a ti, sin esa mentira no habría podido conocerte y enamorarme de ti, sé que me equivoque, pero sé también que te amo y quiero estar contigo, dame una oportunidad más Karen, y te demostrare que puedo hacer que te enamores de mi nuevamente, puedo hacerte feliz.

– Yo…

– Piénsalo Karen – dijo mientras apretaba su mano evitando que ella le devolviera el anillo – Esto es tuyo – dijo mientras la hacía envolver el anillo en su mano – Si decides aceptarme de nuevo, será una muestra de nuestro compromiso, si no, tómalo como un regalo de despedida – dijo mientras abría la puerta del auto y la ayudaba a salir.

Sin casi haberlo notado habían dado una pequeña vuelta a Central Park y ahora estaban frente al teatro.

– Vendré a verte en la noche – al ver que ella iba a argumentar añadió – Si no tienes una respuesta para mi volveré mañana y al día siguiente y así hasta que tu decidas – dijo subiendo nuevamente al auto y dejándola sola en la acera.

– Porque carajos no puedo tener un solo día ordinario y simple en mi vida, ¿Y ahora qué se supone que voy a hacer? – dijo Karen mirando la caja que sostenía en su mano la cual le indicaba que lo ocurrido era real y no un mal sueño causado por todo el alcohol que bebió anoche anterior.

.

()()()()

.

**Ohio 1915.**

Hasta ahora el viaje había sido bastante soportable, probablemente ahora que finalmente se sabía libre todo se sentía más ligero, cuando a Susana se le veía como una conocida o incluso una amiga su presencia y plática eran en cierto agradables, después de todo ella era una buena conversadora, se dijo que el problema comenzaba cuando se le veía como una imposición, como un recordatorio de aquello que se ama y se perdió por ser un débil y cobarde.

– ¿Entonces qué harás cuando regresemos?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Los ensayos para la próxima obra ya comenzaron, no creo que puedas incorpórate a ella, no importa cuánto Robert desee tener tu nombre en la marquesina no puede simplemente despedir a su actor principal para darte a ti el papel – dijo aunque en su mente empezaba a pensar que tanto podría ella hacer para que eso ocurriera.

– De momento no tengo ninguna intención de volver al teatro.

– ¿Y entonces qué planes tienes ahora que has decidido volver?

– He estado pensando en ir a la universidad y estudiar – no veía ningún caso mentirle, por lo que decidió que sería honesto con ella.

– Eso si nunca lo hubiera esperado de ti – dijo muy sorprendida.

– Tienes razón, incluso yo mismo me sorprendí cuando empecé a considerarlo – se rió, aunque en su rostro se reflejaba cierta tristeza.

– Siempre creí que tu sueño era ser el mejor actor de Broadway, por eso me sorprende este repentino cambio.

– Tienes razón, por mucho tiempo ese fue mi más grande sueño, pero he descubierto que en realidad no era el final del sueño solo una parada en el camino, hace algunos años apareció en mi vida algo que amo más que al teatro, mi más grande anhelo en la vida cambio y ahora que sé me es posible tenerlo no me importa dejar de lado el teatro para conseguirlo.

– ¿No te entiendo?

– Ahora no, pero algún día lo entenderás – diciendo eso desvió su mirada a la ventana pensando en cuanto extrañaba ya a su pecosa, le parecía sorprendente cuanto amaba a esa mujer, como su sola presencia podía iluminar su día y su ausencia sumirlo en la oscuridad.

Susana sabia que todos estos cambios en Terry eran por culpa de Candy, y la odiaba por eso, no entendía que diablos podía ver Terry en esa enfermera, ella era mucho más bonita y refinada de lo que esa chica podría soñar llegar a ser, siempre le sorprendió y molesto de sobre manera el cómo Terry parecía idolatrarla, aun ahora cuando era obvio que ella le había roto el corazón y lo había despreciado cuando él fue a buscarla, sabia que él seguía sintiendo algo por ella, en su mirada se reflejaba una inmensa tristeza y nostalgia y eso le dolía, le dolía porque sabía que a ella nunca la miraría como a Candy, no importa cuánto se esforzara sabía que el corazón de Terry siempre pertenecería a Candy, aun cuando ella amaba a Terry con todo su corazón, a él solo le importaba ella, y ahora no sabía cómo ni porque pero estaba segura de que él no quería volver a actuar por culpa de ella, no solo le robaba la felicidad a ella ahora también le había robado a él su único consuelo, su deseo de triunfar como actor.

– No creo que debas renunciar a tu sueño de actuar, nunca te vi más feliz que cuando estabas sobre el escenario – dijo, pero él ni siquiera la escucho, estaba mirado atentamente por la ventana, sin embargo al recordar el pasado tuvo que admitir que los días antes de su accidente él había estado más feliz que nunca y sabía perfectamente que era porque esperaba verla – Siempre es por ella.

– ¿Dijiste algo?

– Nada, solo que te apoyare en lo que decidas hacer.

– Gracias Susana.

– Es Susy.

– ¿Perdón?

– Que preferiría que me llames Susy.

– Tienes razón, me lo has dicho muchas veces, pero siempre lo olvido, además de que nunca he sido muy bueno llamando a la gente por su nombre, creo que siempre he preferido ponerles algún apodo – en ese momento su semblante se ensombreció al recordar cuanto anhelaba tener entre sus brazos a su mona pecosa.

– No importa – dijo – Aunque estoy segura de que a ella si la llamabas por su nombre – dijo en un murmullo que él no pudo escuchar.

Cuando Terry finalmente volteo a verla noto que estaba muy cabizbaja y triste, realmente no deseaba lastimarla pero sabía que sería inevitable, su padre tenía razón sin importar cuál hubiera sido su comportamiento en el pasado no se merecía estar en una silla de ruedas, ni merecía haber perdido la posibilidad de desarrollarse como una actriz, y definitivamente no merecía estar enamorada de alguien que era incapaz de corresponder sus sentimientos.

– Le informaste a tu madre que llegaríamos mañana – dijo intentando sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

– Sí, estoy deseando verla.

– Nunca te he preguntado, pero tienes abuelos, tíos o primos – sabía que su madre estaba enferma y no era probable que viviera mucho tiempo, en el pasado creyó que tendría que ser él quien estaría allí para ella, pero ahora deseaba saber si habría alguien más aparte de su madre.

– Sí, mi madre tiene una hermana que es viuda y vive en LA.

– ¿Y es la única familia que tienes?

– Si, mi padre era hijo único y mi madre solo tiene una hermana, el esposo de mi tía murió hace ya varios años y no tuvieron hijos.

– ¿Nunca pensó en venir a vivir con ustedes?

– No, dice que solo dejar su casa el día en que muera, pero mi madre ha deseado muchas veces mudarse con ella, en un tiempo entre las dos intentaron convencerme de que si lo que me gustaba era la actuación bien podría intentar probar suerte en Hollywood, después de todo dicen que el cine es una industria con mucho futuro, pero nunca pudimos decidirnos a dejar NY, sin embargo mi madre está decidida a irse a vivir con ella, principalmente porque ama el clima cálido, aunque siempre ha dicho que esperara a que yo este casada e instalada antes de irse – sonreía feliz, le parecía que finalmente Terry estaba actuando como un novio atento, preguntando por su familia y probablemente pensando en su futuro juntos.

– Supongo que el clima sería beneficioso para ella.

– El médico se lo ha dicho muchas veces, pero ella nunca ha querido irse.

– No crees que ha sido algo descuidado de tu parte no insistirle más, después de todo es por su salud.

– Ya te dije que no piensa irse mientras yo no esté casada.

– Pero bien podrías irte tú con ella – eso es lo que cualquier buen hijo.

– No entiendo de que hablas, tu vives en esta ciudad y yo viviré donde tú vivas.

– No puedes planear tu vida en función de la mía – al ver la cara de sorpresa y miedo de Susana entendió que había hablado de más añadió – No cuando la salud de tu madre está en juego.

– Entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero esto es algo temporal, en cuanto nos caemos mi madre podrá irse.

– Y si yo decidiera que no nos casaremos hasta que termine la universidad, ¿Qué harás entonces?

– Obviamente esperarte.

– ¿Y obligaras a tu madre a esperar? – nunca como hoy la había visto como una persona tan egoísta, lo único que le importaba era su felicidad, ni siquiera la salud de su madre le preocupaba.

– ¿La obligaras tu? –pregunto cansada de que toda la responsabilidad cayera sobre sus hombros, después de todo si por ella fuera se hubieran casado hace meses.

– No puedo creer lo que dices – dijo levantándose y saliendo del compartimento, no podía entender como alguien podía ser tan mala y a la vez creerse buena.

– Espera… – sin embargo él no la escucho.

Afuera del compartimento Terry intentaba con poco éxito calmarse – Donde diablos quedo la dulce chica que un día conocí – se preguntaba – Siempre fue solo un espejismo, un personaje que ella se invento y que todos compramos – exhalo mientras empezaba a caminar por el estrecho pasillo, por única vez en la vida agradeció el que Susana estuviera en silla de ruedas, así le sería imposible buscarlo – Todos menos Karen – recordó varias de las discusiones que tuvieron en las que la pelirroja acostumbraba a llamar a Susana "_mosquita muerta"_ y que en más de una ocasión terminaron con él defendiéndola – Tal vez soy tan estúpido como ella decía – pensó recordando una vez más las palabras de Karen _"no le debes nada, y si así fuera en el momento en que ella empezó a cobrártelo perdió el derecho de decir que lo hizo por bondad_ _o por amor, si acaso lo hizo en un impulso, es decir lo hizo sin pensar, ten por seguro que si hubiera sabido que perdería su pierna hubiera dejado que esas luces te cayeran encima", "puede que le gustes, pero ten por seguro que la única persona a la que Susana ama es a ella misma"_ – Y luego se pregunta por qué amo a Candy y no a ella, porque mi pecosa tiene un corazón tan grande que no le cabe en el pecho, porque es buena, noble y desinteresada y porque nunca ha abandonado a alguien que la necesite, sin importar lo poco que lo merezcan, Candy siempre da la cara por aquellos a los que ama – dijo para sí y sonrió al notar que una vez más estaba cantando al cielo las virtudes de su prometida – Definitivamente me enamore de un ángel y ningún mortal podrá nunca compararse con ella.

Por su parte Susana estaba a punto de llorar, no entendía como una conversación que se veía tan prometedora termino de esa manera, ahora que Candy estaba fuera del cuadro las cosas entre ella y Terry deberían estar mejor que nunca, pero en lugar de eso estaban peleando, y todo por culpa de su madre, si bien nunca dejaría de agradecer la presencia y el apoyo de su madre, aun podía recordar como la señora insistía a Terry que su deber era quedarse con ella para siempre, que nunca podría abandonarla, fue fácil dejar que su madre asumiera el papel del verdugo mientras que ella podía actuar como la novia comprensiva que no exigía nada, en la actualidad su enfermedad había sido muy conveniente para ella, pues le permitía hacer cualquier cosa que quería y ahora cuando creyó que podría sacar el mayor partido a la situación de manera sorprendente todo se volteo en su contra – En cuanto Terry regrese lo convenceré de que no he insistido en que mi madre se vaya a LA por que sé que ella lo que más desea es que yo que sea feliz y sabe que después de mi accidente lo único que puede hacerme feliz es él, y por eso ha estado insistiendo en que nos casemos cuanto antes– sonrió intentando darse ánimos – Tranquila – se dijo mientras empezaba con sus ejercicios de respiraciones que aprendió como actriz – Ahora más que nunca debes actuar con inteligencia, no puedes permitir que las cosas se te salgan de control, y menos ahora cuando estas tan cerca de conseguir aquello que más anhelas.

.

()()()()

.

**New York 1915.**

– ¿Qué diablos está haciendo ella aquí? – se preguntaba mientras bajaba las escaleras – Y justo el mismo día en que Karen esta aquí, vaya momento que escogiste para irte hermanito, seguramente tu inventarías algo para que pudiera salir de este embrollo sin tener que dar ninguna explicación a nadie.

Al entrar al pequeño salón en el que estaba Annie esperaba que al verla sus antiguos sentimientos de calidez y cariño aparecieran, sin embargo al notar como la chica quitaba unas inexistentes motas de polvo de sus guantes el único sentimiento que llego a él fue el intranquilidad, temía lo que su presencia pudiera hacer a su incipiente relación con Karen, no sabía muy bien el porqué pero no quería perder la amistad de la pelirroja.

– No quiero sonar grosero Annie, ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

– ¿Es así como saludas a tu novia después de no verse en semanas?, ¿Que paso con tus modales Archie? – contesto muy sorprendida por sus bruscas maneras, si bien no esperaba un recibimiento muy cálido de su parte al menos esperaba uno educado.

– No hablemos de modales Annie – dijo molesto por su tono de voz altanero – Después de todo eres tú la que se presenta sin ser invitada.

– Archie – dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y bajaba la vista apenada, las cosas empezaban peor de lo que se atrevió a pensar.

– Lo siento, me duele la cabeza y no dormí bien – dijo a modo de excusa.

– Lamento haberme presentado tan temprano y sin avisar, pero es necesario que hable contigo y solo a esta hora pude librarme de mis acompañantes.

– Porque no pasamos al comedor y platicamos, estoy seguro que Paty estará feliz de verte – dijo finalmente acordándose de su amiga a quien aun no había visto – Estoy seguro se nos unirá en unos minutos, junto con una amiga suya que esta quedándose aquí – dijo mientras se devanaba el cerebro pensando en el tipo de malabares que tendría que hacer para evitar que Karen conociera la naturaleza de su relación con Annie, solo esperaba que Paty lo ayudara a salir de este lio.

– Está bien – en realidad prefería hablar a solas con él, pero sabía que sería imposible hablar con él hasta que no hubiera tenido su desayuno, para un chico tan delicado, Archie tenía un apetito por demás saludable y era casi imposible hablar con él cuando tenía hambre.

Ya en el desayunador empezaron platicando de trivialidades, Archie le pregunto por Candy y sus padre y por su parte Annie pidió saber si había alguna novedad sobre Stear.

– Permíteme un segundo Annie, me parece extraño que Paty no haya bajado, ella es muy puntual y más desde que empezó a trabajar en la fundación – dijo levantándose.

Cuando se encontró con una de las sirvientas le pregunto por sus dos huéspedes y se entero que Paty no estaba en la casa, que había salido desde ayer y no aun no volvía, pero había dejado un mensaje para él, el cual tomo y leyó tranquilizándose al saber que estaría fuera, pues debía ir a recoger algunas cosas a Boston, por lo que regresaría hasta ese día por la tarde, se regaño mentalmente por no estar más al pendiente de los movimientos de su amiga, luego pregunto por la señorita Klasse y para su asombro se entero que ya se había ido.

– Parece que Paty y su amiga se fueron temprano, supongo que debían hacer algunas cosas en la fundación – mintió.

– Que mal, tenía muchas ganas de saludar a Paty – dijo en un tono de voz que denotaba lo contrario, aunque no tenía ni idea de que fundación hablaba decidió no preguntar, después de todo a ella no le interesaba como gastaba su tiempo Patricia, solo le importaba que se había ido, lo que le permitía hablar con Archie a solas, sin más comentarios continuaron desayunando y ya cuando estaban tomando un té retomaron la plática.

– ¿No me has dicho por que estas aquí?

– Vine de compras, unos amigos de la familia darán una gran fiesta y vine con la hija de ellos.

– ¿Entonces te quedaras pocos días?

– En efecto, me esperan en casa en menos de una semana.

– No importa, estoy seguro que en este tiempo podremos reunirnos los tres a cenar algún día.

– Archie, yo no vine aquí para hacer solamente una visita social – se le notaba nerviosa, era obvio que no sabía cómo abordar el tema que la trajo – Te dije que estaba aquí con una amiga, pero la verdad es que mi madre a decidido que debemos terminar nuestra relación y que debo casarme con otra persona – dijo entre lagrimas.

– No entiendo de qué hablas Annie.

– Mi madre está cansada de tu negativa a formalizar nuestro compromiso, dice que hasta ahora te has mostrado poco formal en cuanto a nuestra relación y que estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

– No creo haber dado a tu madre ningún motivo para expresarse de esa manera de mi comportamiento para contigo.

– Lo sé, pero insiste en que si no nos comprometemos cuanto antes debemos dar por terminada nuestra relación.

– Annie, sabes que me niego rotundamente a realizar ninguna fiesta de compromiso mientras mi hermano no esté aquí.

– Acaso no te importa perderme – dijo ya en un llanto casi histérico.

– Acaso a ti y a tu madre no les importa el que mi familia este pasando por esta situación tan difícil.

– Nada de eso ha detenido a Eliza continuar con sus planes de boda.

– Porque no es su hermano quien está en la guerra – casi grito – Además Eliza tiene la sensibilidad de una taza, para ella nada es más importante que la opinión de la sociedad.

– Lo sé – dijo en tono conciliador – Pero mi madre y yo no pedimos que se realice el matrimonio, solo el compromiso.

– Acaso no pueden entender que sin mi hermano no estoy dispuesto a festejar nada – en ese momento se sintió un poco hipócrita, desde que llego a NY no había hecho más que divertirse e ir de fiesta casi todos los días con Karen.

– Archie entiende, mi madre me dio un ultimátum, o ponemos fecha para nuestra fiesta de compromiso en menos de un mes o deberé terminar contigo.

– Lo siento Annie, pero estoy decidido a esperar el regreso de mi hermano, así que de ti depende, si decides esperar por mí o decides hacer caso a tu madre.

– Y si Stear nunca regresa.

– Retráctate – todos los días se hacia la misma pregunta, pero cada día se esforzaba en creer que su hermano volvería, que todo seria como antes y que su familia no tendría que sufrir un golpe más.

– Lo siento – mientras lloraba aun más y caía de rodillas frete a él tomando su mano – Lo siento, es que tengo tanto miedo de perderte.

– Lo sé, pero yo no puedo tomar ninguna decisión sin mi hermano a mi lado.

– Perdóname por insistir, pero es el miedo el que me hace actuar de esta manera, estoy tan segura que somos el uno para el otro que yo feliz te esperaría toda la vida, pero temo que mi madre me obligue a dejarte.

– Annie, yo no puedo exigirte que me esperes indefinidamente.

– Pero yo quiero hacerlo…

– Escúchame Annie – dijo interrumpiéndola – Seria muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte esperarme, por eso te libero de nuestro compromiso…

– No…

– Es lo mejor Annie, si encuentras a otra persona a la que puedas amar siéntete libre de iniciar una nueva relación, si cuando mi hermano regrese aun estas libre yo te buscare y veremos si nuestros sentimientos no han cambiado.

– No Archie, no puedes decirme eso – dijo lanzándose a sus brazos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

– Créeme que me duele – dijo abrazándola e intentaba consolarla, realmente no mentía, Annie era para él alguien a quien tenía mucho cariño, su presencia en su vida se hizo una constante a la cual se acostumbro hace mucho tiempo, solo a últimas fechas había empezado a pensar que se sentía a gusto a su lado por del hecho de saberse amado por ella, no del hecho de ser él quien la amaba, pero si era honesto consigo mismo en este momento se sentía más feliz de lo que había estado en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, se sentía libre y feliz, sentía que nuevamente el mundo se abría ante él y que un sinnúmero de posibilidades lo esperaban.

.

()()()()

.

**Florida 1915.**

– Oh mi dulce niña – lloraba Martha O'Brien mientras estrujaba la carta que acababa de leer – Entiendo muy bien lo que te llevo a tomar esta decisión tan difícil, y aunque no te culpo por actuar como lo hiciste no puedo menos que sentirme herida, te juro que si me lo hubieras pedido yo estaría a tu lado en ese barco, no importa que tan difíciles sean las cosas allá para mi es más difícil es no saber de ti hija mía – en ese momento sintió un brazo que la rodeaba y no pudo más que acercarse para sentirse un poco menos sola en su dolor.

– Tranquila Martha.

– ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme, cuando no sé si mi niña está bien o no?

– Porque a ella de nada le sirve que tú estés en este estado.

– No lo hago por ella.

– Nunca te tome por una persona egoísta.

– De que hablas.

– Prefieres tu tranquilidad a la de ella.

– Claro que no.

– Entonces reza por ella, y por su amigo y encomiéndalos a dios, que es lo único que ahora puedes hacer

– Lo sé, pero…

– No hay pero que valga amiga mía, si bien ninguno de los dos conocimos la clase de amor que tu nieta siente por ese niño, hemos vivido lo suficiente para saber que hay actos que deben realizarse no importa a quien se pueda lastimar en el camino, lo importante es no seguir los mandatos del corazón.

– Lo sé.

– Entonces no sufras por ella, si fue lo suficientemente valiente para irse ten por seguro que será lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar las duras pruebas que le esperan.

– Lo sé, pero tengo miedo.

– Tu miedo a ella no le sirve para nada, tur rezos por otro lado no solo le sirven a ella sino a ti para alcanzar la paz.

– Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti.

– Probablemente llorar hasta deshidratarte – bromeo intentando hacerla reír.

– Ja ja ja – rió sin que la sonrisa pudiera llegar a sus ojos – Algo bueno hice en mi vida pasada, que dios te envió a mí.

– Yo soy el que debe agradecer a dios por enviarte a mi vida, pocas personas tienen la dicha de tener una amiga tan maravillosa como tu – palmeo su mano – Sin embargo aun mantengo mi queja porque te tardaste demasiado en llegar – la miro tiernamente – Si te hubiera conocido medio sigo atrás, seguramente no te hubiera dejado en manos de O'Brien.

– Eso lo dudo amigo, mi esposo era demasiado buen mozo como para que le hicieras competencia.

– Eso lo dices por qué no me conociste en mis mejores años, vayamos a tomar un helado al café dela playa, se que eso te subirá el ánimo – dijo ayudándola a levantarse y guiándola hacia la puerta.

– Gracias.

.

()()()()

.

**New York 1915.**

Después de un desastroso ensayo lo único que quería era dormir una semana completa, y seguramente mis compañeros lo agradecerían, este día había estado particularmente desagradable con cualquier incauto que hubiese osado cruzarse por mi camino, incluso Robert había probado un poco de mi lengua viperina cuando se había atrevido a cambiar por tercera vez las indicaciones en cuanto a por donde tendría que entrar a escena.

– Si no mejoras sustancialmente tu carácter terminaras como una solterona amargada – dijo Otelo antes de abandonar el escenario, después de que Robert indico que tomáramos un receso de una hora.

– Vete al diablo, remedo de actor – le digo sin que me escuche – Después de que por su culpa tuvimos que repetir la maldita escena dos veces aun se atreve a dirigirme la palabra, menudo idiota, eso pasa por que Robert contrato a un analfabeta.

– ¿Vaya vocabulario que tienes Klasse? – escucho detrás mío.

– ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

– Vine a invitarte a almorzar, supuse que como saliste apresurada no habías desayunado y por lo que escuche de tus colegas parece que estas tan hambrienta que estuviste a punto de comerte a uno o dos de ellos.

– Jamás como comida chatarra, así que no tienen por qué temer que eso ocurra.

– Veo que el hambre no afecta tu sentido del humor – Vayamos a comer.

– No tenias por qué molestarte, soy perfectamente capaz de buscar mi propia comida – sonrió amablemente – Además estoy segura que prefirieres comer con tu novia.

– Karen respeto a eso…

– Tranquilo Archie, no es como si hubieras estado haciéndome la corte, solo somos amigos – sonrió – Aunque he de decir que prefiero que mis amigos sean honestos conmigo, imagínate que hubiera estado enamorándome de ti – rio muy fuerte – El fiasco que me hubiera llevado.

– Karen…

– Vayamos a comer, y así puedes contarme todo referente a esa novia tuya – dijo cuando empezaba a bajar del escenario.

– Karen…

– Además debo contarte que esta mañana recibí una propuesta de matrimonio – dijo mientras enlazaba su brazo al de él.

– Karen – grito.

– ¿Crees que miento? – No sabía muy bien porque, mejor dicho sabía perfectamente porque, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo, quería herirlo, sabía perfectamente que aun cuando no tuviera sentimientos por ella el saber que Desmond a quien obviamente detestaba la había buscado lo molestaría – Tengo un anillo para probarlo – dijo feliz al ver que su rostro se contorsiono por el disgusto.

– Supongo que algún admirador tuyo decidió declarársete a la entrada del teatro.

– Atinaste – grito sonriente – Nunca sospeche tuvieras cualidades de adivino, súbitamente se acobardo de decir quien había hecho la propuesta – ¿Crees que debería aceptar?, hoy mismo me dijeron que si no mejoro mi carácter terminare como una solterona amargada, con esas perspectivas no debería desaprovechar este tipo de oportunidades, ¿Qué opinas?

– Creo que eres lo suficientemente guapa y famosa como para darte el lujo de esperar una propuesta que no venga de un desconocido, ¿No crees?

– Tal vez tengas razón, si no fuera de un desconocido debería considerarla – dijo muy pensativa.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Nada, es solo que tengo hambre, no pude tomar más que un café antes de empezar los ensayos.

– Me sorprende que no pueda escuchar tu estomago desde aquí – lo que en realidad le sorprendía es que ella no escuchara el suyo, por culpa de Annie su apetito se había esfumado por lo que apenas si desayuno nada.

– Muy gracioso Cornwell, ahora por ese comentario pediré lo más caro del menú y champan para acompañarlo.

– Si eso te hace feliz – dijo levantando los hombros.

– Me hace feliz el saber que después de esta comida serás un poco más pobre.

– Como todo un caballero mi obligación es complacerte, por lo que te llevare a un lujoso lugar – dijo aumentando la velocidad del auto.

– No es necesario.

– Anda, te encantara, dicen que tiene una maravillosa cava de vinos – dijo con la intención de molestar, después de todo el día anterior había bebido tanto que probablemente la idea de beber la haría sentirse enferma.

– Entonces acepto, nada como un buen vino para alejar lo que me queda de resaca.

– ¿Estas loca, no empeorara eso las cosas?

– Oh, mi dulce niño, es obvio que no sabes nada de la vida – dijo mientras entraban al restaurante – Es una suerte que me tengas para enseñarte – rio al recordar que a ella ese conocimiento le había costado tener que soportar las burlas de Terry, si bien fue su tío quien le enseño a conocer y apreciar los buenos vinos, él solo le enseño a degustarlos, no a beberlos para ahogar las penas, era gracias al odioso actor que había aprendido como evitar morir a causa de una resaca.

– Muy graciosa, espero que sepas que el hecho de que sepas los remedios para la resaca no es algo para enorgullecerse.

– El día que tengas una, sabrás que si es para enorgullecerse – aun cuando sabía que no al final terminaría herida no podía dejar de disfrutar la compañía de Archie.

.

()()()()

.

**Chicago 1915.**

– Te extraño Terry – decía Candy mientras por enésima vez intentaba cuadrar las cuentas – Es sorprendente que me sea más difícil estar lejos de ti ahora que se que solo serán unos días a antes cuando creí que te había perdido para siempre, supongo que antes solo imaginaba como podría ser mi vida a tu lado y ahora que tuve una muestra de lo feliz y completa que me siento cuando estamos juntos está justificado que el miedo de perderte sea mayor – Decidida a no permanecer melancólica y dado que le era imposible concentrarse en las cuentas empezó a limpiar su pequeño departamento, con una sorprendente determinación limpio ventanas, pisos e incluso sacudió los todos los muebles tanto de su recamara como la de Albert, al entrar a su cuarto la nostalgia la embargo nuevamente, pues el temor de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su amigo la inundo – Tranquila Candy, sabes que si alguien es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse ese es Albert, no por nada ha sido capaz de viajar por el mundo sin tener dinero – sonrió – Pero también en uno de esos viajes resulto herido y ahora no recuerda quien es – se contradijo – No le ha pasado nada malo, en aquella ocasión fueron circunstancias especiales, después de todo estaba en un país en guerra, actualmente está en América donde todo es mucho más tranquilo y esta con Puppet, que estoy segura lo cuidara – después de terminar la limpieza tomo un baño y estaba descansando, tan concentrada estaba en su discusión interna que no escucho cuando llamaron a su puerta, sin embargo cuando volvieron a llamar escucho y corrió a abrir.

– Duque – dijo sorprendida al ver quien estaba en su puerta.

– Hola Candy, espero no importunar.

– Para nada señor, pase.

– Gracias – al ver que todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado supuso que Candy estuvo haciendo el aseo de su casa – ¿Estas ocupada?

– No, en realidad había estado haciendo limpieza – en ese momento recordó que estaba usando pantuflas – Sin embargo como podrá ver no esperaba visitas, por lo que estoy hecha un desastre.

– Tú siempre te ves linda Candy.

– Gracias señor es usted un mentiroso muy amable – dijo sonriendo.

– No miento Candy, cuando una persona es bella por dentro como tú, el exterior sin importar su indumentaria refleja esa belleza.

– Gracias – dijo toda sonrojada – Gusta tomar un café – en ese momento recordó que como buen Inglés probablemente preferiría el té, por lo que un poco apenada añadió – Lamentablemente no tengo ningún otro tipo de bebida para ofrecerle.

– No es necesario, de hecho venia a invitarte a cenar, si no tienes planes.

– Me encantaría – dijo feliz, de alguna manera el estar con el duque hacia que se sintiera cerca de Terry, probablemente era que ambos tenían el mismo acento y aunque ambos lo negaran se parecían mucho tanto en carácter como físicamente – Permítame un minuto para hacerme presentable – dijo mientras corría a arreglarse un mucho, sabía que el duque estaba acostumbrado a frecuentar lugares elegantes, por lo que no queriendo quedar mal se pudo uno de sus vestidos más elegantes y se arreglo un poco el cabello descartando sus inseparables coletas.

El duque esperaba a la pecosa sentado en un sofá mientras con la vista recorría el lugar, si bien era un departamento muy pequeño y sencillo estaba muy ordenado y reflejaba gran calidez, definitivamente esa pecosa hacia que hasta su hogar fuera alegre, no le sorprendía que en su compañía incluso el áspero de su hijo y él mismo se vieran sonriendo y animados.

Minutos después se levanto al escuchar que Candy había salido de su habitación, por un momento se quedo sin habla pues le pareció estar viendo a Eleonor, sin embargo el sonrojo de Candy y la tímida mirada en el rostro de lo volvieron a la realidad, si bien ambas eran muy parecidas siendo las dos rubias, hermosas y capaces de iluminar cualquier habitación con su sola sonrisa Eleonor nunca había sido tímida, sabedora de poseer una belleza arrolladora siempre fue segura de sí y algo coqueta, por su parte Candy parecía ser completamente ignorante de su belleza física, en cierta medida aun conservaba esa actitud de niña que vio en ella cuando la conoció años atrás.

– Definitivamente mi hijo es muy afortunado de tener el amor de tan bella chica – dijo haciéndola sonrojar una vez más – Seré el hombre más envidiado de la noche al estar acompañado por una dama tan hermosa.

– Y yo seré la mujer más odiada por estar en compañía de un caballero tan atractivo y elegante.

El duque no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de la pecosa – Muy bien bella dama salgamos a causar la envidia de todo Chicago – dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano.

Tal como Candy había supuesto el duque la llevo al mejor restaurante de la ciudad, incluso cuando parecía que al no tener reservación estuvieron a punto de negarles una mesa la actitud del duque aunado a que era un aristócrata hicieron que fueran llevados a la que obviamente era una de las mejores mesas del lugar.

– ¿Me permites ordenar por ti? – dijo al ver la cara de desconcierto de Candy cuando empezó a revisar el menú.

– Por favor, la verdad es que nunca fui muy buena en le francés.

– Tienes alguna preferencia en cuanto a la comida Candy – sonrió amablemente.

– Como habar notado me encanta comer y tengo muy buen apetito así que cualquier cosa que crea conveniente estará bien para mí.

– Hay algunas cosa que definitivamente debes probar, solo espero que la comida en este lugar este a la altura de su reputación, aunque la comida francesa siempre es mejor en los restaurantes franceses.

– Eso supongo, la verdad es que nunca he estado en Francia.

– Estoy seguro que en cuanto termine la guerra Terrence cambiara eso – al escuchar el nombre de su hijo su sonrisa disminuyo, fue obvio para el duque que aunque solo había pasado un día ya lo extrañaba, por lo que decidió distraerla – Sin embargo mientras la guerra continúe bien pueden dedicarse a viajar por el país, estoy seguro que mi hijo no conoce mucho de los estados unidos, tu por otra parte tengo entendido que has viajado mucho.

– Efectivamente, principalmente por mi trabajo he viajado a muchos lugares y conocido a personas maravillosas, peor se deberemos esperar a que Terry este de vacaciones de la escuela para hacerlo.

– Hablando de la escuela, has pensado que harás tú mientras Terry estudia, ¿Piensas continuar trabajando o has pensado en estudiar tú también? – al ver que Candy aun no había tomado ninguna decisión decidió presentarle una opción más – ¿No has considerado la posibilidad de darme un nieto? – pregunto haciendo que Candy casi se ahogara con el agua que bebía – Estoy deseando ser abuelo ahora que soy aun joven y puedo disfrutar a mis nietos – dijo sonriendo.

– Creo que es muy pronto para hablar sobre eso – aunque en el fondo sabía que era posible que en este momento ya tuviera a su primer nieto creciendo dentro de ella.

– Tienes razón, de momento lo principal es enfocarnos en su boda, no podemos empezar a hablar de nietos cuando ustedes un no se han casado.

– Creo que esta plática debe esperar a que Terrence esté presente.

– Tienes razón, solo quería que supieras que estaré esperando ansioso a que ustedes empiecen a aumentar la familia, lamentablemente ahora solo quedamos tres Grandchester – dijo con gran tristeza.

– Sé que ha sufrido una dura perdida señor, pero lo único que podemos hacer es consolarnos pensando que ahora están con dios y que en algún momento los volverá a ver.

– Tienes razón Candy, además no te invite a cenar para que me oyeras lamentar, sino para platicar y conocernos un poco mejor – en realidad el sabia casi todo de la vida de Candy pero prefería escuchar las cosas directamente de su boca.

Candy feliz le relato de su infancia en el hogar de Pony con sus dos madres y sus amigo, después le contó sobre su vida con los Leagan y como finalmente llego a formar parte de los Andrew, al final le dijo que había decidido dejado a esa familia por que deseaba seguir su propio camino, le dijó como había decidido convertirse en enfermera y que era más feliz ayudando a sus pacientes de o que nunca hubiera podido ser siendo una chica de sociedad.

– Entonces nunca conociste a tu padre adoptivo.

– En efecto señor, mi único contacto con el ha sido por carta y a través de su secretario personal George.

– Me parece sorprendente, por lo que dices las únicas personas en esa familia con las que llevas una buena relación son tus primos.

– Si Stear y Archie han sido para mí siempre como hermanos.

– He de confesarte Candy que yo he intentado encontrarme con tu tutor, sin embargo aparentemente ha estado fuera del país por bastante tiempo, sin embargo parece que planea volver a la ciudad en unos pocos días, y estoy determinado a encontrarme con él y obtener el permiso para que tu y mi hijo puedan casarse.

– Él seguramente está muy decepcionado de mi comportamiento, es más es probable que a estas alturas yo haya sido repudiada – dijo muy apenada.

– No creo que ese sea el caso, hasta donde he podido averiguar tú sigues bajo la custodia de William Albert Andrew, pero él decidiera repudiarte las cosas serán muy fáciles, pues dudo que la señorita Pony y la hermana María siendo tus tutoras se nieguen a darte su bendición para casarte con Terrence.

– A usted no le importaría que yo fuera repudiada por la familia Andrew.

– Claro que no Candy, mi familia y yo hemos sido muy afortunados de que te cruzaras en el camino de mi hijo, estoy seguro que nada podría hacer que mi hijo desista de convertirte en su esposa, y yo al saber que la felicidad de mi hijo eres tu no permitiría que algo sin importancia evitara que formes parte de la familia Grandchester.

– Gracias – dijo con la voz un poco cortada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Candy se sentía bienvenida en una familia, con los Andrew solo cuando estuvo con Anthony, Stear y Archie se sintió así, ellos siempre la trataron como parte de la familia, sin embargo después la culpa que sintió por saberse la causante de la muerte de Anthony evito que pudiera sentirse a gusto, la Sra. Elroy siempre la vio con rencor y coraje y ni hablar de los Leagan, además el nunca conocer a su padre adoptivo solo hizo que su inseguridad aumentara, sin embargo ahora tendía una familia, no solo se casaría con Terry y tendría a sus hijos sino que el duque la trataba con aprecio y cariño y la señora Eleonor siempre fue muy amable y cálida con ella, y la trataba como a una hija.

– No Candy, nosotros somos quienes tenemos que agradecerte, gracias a ti tengo la oportunidad de recuperar el cariño de mi hijo, y sé que fue gracias a ti que reinicio la relación de Terrence con su madre.

– Eso no es…

– No seas modesta Candy, tu le has dado más a esta familia de lo que probablemente le ha dado nadie – sonrió amargamente – Se que con tu ayuda lograre que mis hijos puedan verse como hermanos.

– Le prometo que lo intentare, se que Terry estará feliz de tener un hermano y estoy seguro que Edmund también.

– Eso espero.

Ajenos a cualquier otra cosa ambos continuaron platicando sin notar que unos ojos llenos de rencor no habían dejado de observar a Candy desde el momento en que entro en el restaurante.

.

()()()()

.

– Te lo juro madre era la huérfana esa – después continuo caminado por la habitación obviamente intentando calmarse – No puedo creer que ahora se dedique a buscar hombres mayores, aunque siendo honestas de esa mosquita muerta nada me sorprende – dijo en un quedo murmullo que su madre no alcanzo a entender.

– Tranquila Eliza, cuéntamelo todo por favor.

– No sé más madre, solo lo que ya te dije, que la vi ayer cenando en L'etoiles con un hombre mayor, sin embargo por más que lo intente no pude ver quién era, lo que si te puedo decir es que era alguien importante, después de todo estaban en la menor mesa del lugar y obviamente ella se desvivía por complacerlo pues el caballero en cuestión rió en varias ocasiones de los comentarios de esa.

– Tenemos que hacer que la tía abuela hable con ella de inmediato, no podemos permitir que enlode en apellido Andrew con su vergonzoso comportamiento y menos cuando en poco tiempo se anunciará su compromiso con tu hermano Neil.

– Ni me digas madre, estoy a punto de arrepentirme de acceder a los caprichos de tu hijito.

– Créeme que yo en varias ocasiones he pensado en retractarme y pedir a la tía abuela que olvide cualquier cosa relacionada con una posible unión con esa, pero ya tu padre estuvo de acuerdo y a menos que esa niña cometa una tontería dudo que acepte que retiremos la solicitud.

– No me sorprende, mi padre hace mucho perdió el sentido común.

– No es eso hija, es solo que no es de caballeros retractarse cuando se ha dado su palabra, además no sé porque pero tu padre siempre ha tenido en cierto aprecio por esa niña.

– ¿Por qué será madre? – pregunto con un gesto cínico – Porque esa mosquita muerta sabe perfectamente como agradar a los hombres, creo que es lo que les enseñaron a ella y a Annie en el hogar de Pony.

– Eliza, no estarás sugiriendo…

– Yo no sugiero madre, afirmo que esas dos son expertas en seducir hombres ilusos.

– Hija, no me parece adecuado que una jovencita como tú hable de esas cosas, no es propio de una dama.

– Claro madre – dijo en un gesto condescendiente – Si por ti fuera viviría en un mundo de ensueño igual que tu, pero entiende que la vida no es como así, necesitas conocer las cosas malas del mundo para combatirlas, como evitare que mi esposo se desvié si me dedico a creer que nada ocurre, ¿Crees acaso que está en juntas de negocios fines de semana enteros o que realmente trabaja hasta media noche todos los días?

– Eliza, no te permito me hables así.

– Olvídalo madre, somos muy diferentes – dijo levantándose – Te sugiero que hables con la tía abuela para que le ponga un alto a esa mujer, y espero que cuando tu hijo se case con ella sea capaz de detener su descarado comportamiento – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

.

()()()()

.

**Hasta aquí con este capítulo, saludos a todas y gracias por tenerme paciencia, prometo intentar tardar menos con la siguiente actualización.**

.

.


End file.
